Happenings Of Hawthorne: Part I
by killerbee07
Summary: Maggie- a slave in disguise. Jez- an unwilling student. Hannah- a servant looking for a second chance. Mare- a bright girl with a dark secret. Watch as the story of the soulmates unfolds in the halls of Hawthorne Academy. R&R! Hope you like it. Part II is now up!
1. New Semester

**Summary- Maggie- a slave in disguise. Jez- an unwilling student. David- an over the top jealous stable boy. Watch as the story of the soulmates unfolds in the halls of Hawthorne Academy.**

**Takes place in the past (slavery is still legal, but other than that, I don't have a particular year in mind.)**

**I own only Hawthorne Academy, the characters all belong to L. J. Smith (except for Mel)**

**EDIT: Please note that this was written a while ago. It is riddled with clichés and cheesiness. So if you can stand that stuff, then by all means, read on. But if you can't: you have been warned!**

**Chapter One: A New Semester**

"They're sending me away," Jeanne whispered glumly. "Hawthorne Academy."

"They can't!" Maggie cried, outraged. "They wouldn't."

"I'm a slave, Maggie, of course they can and of course they will."

"But, your whole family works here! They can't just tear you away from them like that." Maggie paced the room, as she often did when she got upset.

"Have you completely forgotten the meaning of 'slave'?" Jeanne rolled her eyes and continued folding clothes.

"But it isn't fair—"

"Does that matter?" Jeanne cut in. "You can pretend slavery isn't like a grocers market, but all a slave really is is meat and muscle."

"It isn't right!" Maggie fumed, still pacing.

"Just let it go, it was bound to happen eventually." Jeanne sighed. "There's nothing you can do about it. The school is offering a handsome amount of cash; your father would be a fool not to sign the deal."

"He would have been a fool, but now that he has agreed, he is a monster." Maggie slumped onto the bed. "I'll think of something. I promise."

It was dark, so Mr. Neely had no idea that the girl he was handing over was, in fact, not Jeanne, but his own daughter.

Meanwhile, the real Jeanne—running the path to freedom but swimming the river of guilt—looked back one last time. Maggie was being herded into the carriage and being driven off while her father pocketed the cash.

_Eat or be eaten. _Jeanne thought, trying to lessen the sudden weight on her shoulders. _The law of this world. One that Maggie foolishly broke. One that will allow me to survive. Eat or be eaten._

-0-

Eric groomed Mel's mane as she pranced around nervously. "Stand still, you mangy beast." He muttered.

"Talking to the horses again?" Gillian Lennox asked as she entered the stall.

"Don't judge," He joked and continued to comb through Mel's thick brown hair.

Gill scanned the area quickly for the other stable boy, but David was nowhere to be seen. "How is she?" Gillian stroked Mel's muzzle affectionately.

Eric smiled fondly at the horse and set down the brush. "I give her two months, though David's betting the foal will be born in three." Eric leaned in close and whispered, "Speaking of David…"

David watched as Eric leaned in close to whisper something in Gillian's ear. His hands clenched into fists as her eyes widened, her cheeks flushed, and she shook her head. Her lips moved, and it looked as if she was saying 'No, no, I couldn't.'

This seemed to be happening a lot lately. David would look up to see Eric whispering something—David didn't know what—and Gill would blush and shy away.

Under other circumstances, David might have thought the words Eric spoke to Gillian were of sexual nature, but no, Eric knew David loved her.

So what was he saying?

David and Gillian had met several years before, when David had pulled her out from under a pile of snow. It wasn't until a year later, when David was walking a horse and stumbled upon her frozen, half-dead body, that their correspondence really began.

Gillian Lennox stayed at the school all year round. The only home she had ever known was her dormitory at the academy. She wasn't an orphan, though she might as well have been. Her parents never had much attention to spare for her, her mother being an addict and her father always away on business.

The only people she had ever really loved like family were Angel, Eric, Mary- Lynnette, and David—although, truthfully, what she felt for David was more than what one felt for a brother. Only Eric knew, and he teased her constantly. "Go and tell him!"

She blushed and murmured, "No, no. I couldn't."

Eric grimaced and pulled away. He had only just met her a year ago, but he loved Gillian dearly. He wanted her to be happy, but she wasn't making it easy. "Why not?"

"What if he doesn't return my feelings? What if I'll only ever be a friend to him?"

"He adores you!" Eric whispered. "Just tell him how you feel!"

Gillian huffed and stalked out of the stall, shaking her head. She froze when she saw David waiting by the stall door.

"Who adores you?" He tried to sound curious, but really his insides were roiling with jealousy. So that's what they'd been doing. Gillian had a fancy.

"I-i-i-i… ummm…" Gillian tucked a strand of light blonde hair behind her ear, "No one, probably," She hurried out of the barn.

"Who?" David turned to Eric, who was scrubbing the water bin. He just chuckled and continued to work.

"Who!?"

-0-

Mary- Lynnette frowned and took in the new professors. One had deep black hair and cold black eyes. The other was his complete opposite, with light blonde hair and grey orbs that were kind and calming, he looked rather likable. But, there was something wrong with the both of them…

"They look a bit young, don't they?" Her friend, Claire, muttered and cleaned another window pane.

Mare grunted in agreement, although she wasn't sure Claire was right. Yes, they looked young, but something in the way they carried themselves suggested otherwise. But that was ridiculous, right?

Mare wrung the mop and began to clean the floor.

"I hear we're also getting new companions." Claire continued conversationally. "Jeanne, a slave, and Rashel something or other."

Mare nodded and answered, "Jordan. Rashel Jordan."

"Quinn!" An obnoxious voice sounded from the foyer. Ash Redfern. Mary- Lynnette hated Ash Redfern. Always acting as if he was above everyone else, so overly confident it was all Mary-Lynnette could do not to strangle him.

Mary-Lynnette had been working at Hawthorne Academy since she was 13. After her mother died, the family had desperately needed money, and Hawthorne had needed a new maid.

It wasn't a bad job. The pay was good, and Mare had access to every book an aspiring astronomer could need. Yes, she knew women were not generally encouraged to take on scholarly careers, if any career at all, but she was determined. That was another thing she hated about Ash. While she had to work to get what she wanted, all he had to do was snap his fingers and it was his.

Mary-Lynnette looked up to see Redferns crowding the hallway.

Delos, Kestrel, Jade, James (He wasn't technically a Redfern, he was still their cousin and was therefore treated like a Redfern), and Rowan (She'd graduated the year before but stayed on as a tutor). Rowan was by far Mare's favorite).

Gillian slipped in the front door, unnoticed in the commotion. Unnoticed by all but Ash.

"Gillian!" He exclaimed over the din, "What's wrong? You're red as a tomato!"

Snickers came from the Redfern's, But Gillian didn't seem to notice. Mare and Gill locked eyes and Mare motioned her over.

She walked across the foyer and over to where the two servants were stationed.

"If I have anything to say about it, that bloke's going to get a taste of his own medicine." Mary-Lynnette muttered under her breath.

"That's what you say every year." Gillian pointed out.

"This year I mean it." She promised. "Really!" She exclaimed at Claire's doubtful look. "You just wait."

"You say that every year too." Claire said with a wave of her washrag.

"But this year, I have an actual plan." Mare said while wringing out the mop.

Claire and Gill exchanged secret looks, both knowing Mare had no actual plan but to sit and wait for someone else to punish him. Mare was smart enough to know messing with the Redferns, Ash most of all, was a bad idea.

"How are Eric and David?" Claire asked, changing the subject.

"They're good. Mel's baby should be born within the next couple months." Gillian shrugged. "Nothing much is new."

"Except," Eric said as he walked past, "Gill's secret admirer." He winked as he rounded the corner, probably to get fresh washrags to replace the dirty ones in his hand.

"And what has little Miss Lennox been keeping from me?" Mare raised an eyebrow at Gillian.

Gillian grew red again. "Eric's kidding. There's no way he likes me."

"Mmmhmmm." Mare said, scrutinizing Gill. "Who is it?"

Gillian grew even redder. She shook her head and started to walk away.

"No," David said from behind her and she froze. "Who is it? I've asked Eric about a billion times and he won't say a word." She slowly turned around. "It's been driving me crazy." He added.

"Ummmm… I-it really d-doesn't… ummm…" Gillian trailed off; her face had taken on a stricken-animal look.

"Why does it matter to you?" Mare swept in.

"Gill's my friend. If anyone wants to court her, I have to approve." David flushed a bit, but still wasn't nearly as red as Gill.

"Are you really that blind?" A voice sounded from behind David. Ash.

"Are you really that interested?" Mare shot back.

Ash grinned and was about to say something when a squeal came from the foyer.

"Gillian!" A petite girl that quite resembled Gillian flug herself at Gill.

"Iliana," Gillian sighed, very unenthusiastically.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Iliana looked around, "do you think we'll be roommates?"

Gillian backed away slowly and said, "I don't know, but I have to be somewhere."

"Where?" David demanded.

"Eric might need help with something." Seeing the pointed looks she was receiving, she shrugged. "Reaching the washrags…?"

"And you of all people could help with that?" Ash rolled his eyes.

Iliana, however, deflated. "Promise to give me the tour later?"

"Umm… I don't know." Gillian shrugged giving her a guilty look, and turned the corner, glad to get away from her overly energetic cousin.

"Who likes her?" David turned on Ash.

Ash gave David a long look, smirked, and shrugged. He then walked back to the other Redferns.

"Who?" He turned to Mary-Lynnette.

"So, Iliana, right?" Claire asked.

"Yes, I'm Gillian's cousin." Iliana grinned. She was about to say more when Olaf Harman, the headmaster, appeared behind them.

"Girls, you have no time for chitter-chatting. The new semester begins next week and you have much work to do." He eyed David. "Remember what I said about using the _servant's _doors."

-0-

Hannah looked up to see Eric Ross, a stable boy, strut into the kitchen. He sauntered over, a wide grin threatening to crack his face.

"What did you do?" she inquired with narrow eyes.

"Nothing…" He slid the dirty rags over the counter at her, "Clean ones, please."

"You see the new professors yet?" Eric asked as Hannah threw the dirty pieces of cloth in a wooden bucket to be cleaned later. She reached into the nook that contained the rags and pulled them out.

"No," She slid clean rags over the counter. "I've been cooking all afternoon."

As he pocketed the clean rags, Gillian came storming in. She marched up to Eric and punched his muscled chest with her delicate fist. "You could have told me David was right behind you."

Eric shrugged innocently and smiled. "I had no idea David was behind me."

"You did!" Gillian shrieked. "And now, on top of that, Mare and Claire suspect me too! Don't you know how much they like to tease?"

"No," Eric corrected her, "They suspect every young boy on campus. I said someone admired _you_, not that you admire him back." He turned to Hannah. "But, she does."

"Eric!" Gillian cried. "You are the worst!"

Before Eric could reply, the door swung open and three people walked in.

Hannah gasped and ducked under the counter. "This is the laundry room. Not that you'll ever need to find it again." The headmaster was saying, but Hannah wasn't listening. A man with light blond—almost white—hair and stormy grey eyes. Rough hands, spiteful glare, decomposing cart.

She came out of the memory at the sound of Eric's voice. "Hannah, what…?"

"Who were they?" Hannah asked breathlessly.

"The new Professors, why?" Eric's hands were still on her and she sunk against his chest.

"The blond one," she whispered, glancing around to make sure the laundry room was empty of them. "He was the one to sell me into slavery."

-0-

"You've reached the limit, Jezebel. I've had all I can take and will have no more."

Jez grimaced as her uncle Bracken dragged her by hear ear through the house and to her room.

"We're Redferns!" She exclaimed as they reached her door. "I thought this kind of attitude towards vermin was encouraged." Her uncle winced as she said 'vermin'. He always did, but she didn't know why. _He's weak._ Her mind always came to that conclusion.

"It is, but we still have a family name to uphold! I will not have you soiling it by frolicking around alleyways with a homeless thief! Vampire or not!" With that, he slammed the door.

Jez threw the nearest item she could find, a vase, at the door. "His name is Morgead, and he's not that bad!"

Bracken, who had been standing outside the door called back, "I don't care what his name is, Jezebel. You've snuck out with him one too many times! You start Hawthorne Academy at the end of the week. Maybe they can teach you to be a proper lady!"

Jez screamed and threw another vase.

Morgead, who had been outside the whole time, smiled as she screamed he wasn't that bad. He knew she didn't mean it; though, it was nice to hear the words.

Hawthorne, huh? That rich Academy out in the countryside? Plenty of rich, young pockets to pick. Although, the Redferns practically lived in herds out there.

Morgead picked his way through the thick bushes surrounding the neighborhood. He scowled at the house with the warm laughter coming from it. He scowled at the house with the sent of baked bread. He scowled at every house except Jez's. Filthy wealthies. They had everything, and most didn't think a second thought about it.

While Morgead snatched morsels of food from stands, they bought everything by the dozens. That's why he took blood without remorse. He deserved it. They had everything, didn't he deserve just something?


	2. New Arrivals

**The Next Day:**

"Here's your room." The girl, whose name was Claire, pointed to a space so small it could have been mistaken for a storage closet. Though, it might've just been the five beds making the room appear small and crowded. "Well, I should probably say 'here's _our_ room'."

Rashel nodded and entered.

"That's Mare's bed," Claire pointed to the bed in the corner. Books and a suitcase were shoved under it and there were mounds of blankets piled on top. Seeing Rashel's look, Claire smiled, "She only brings so many so she can share. We're rooming with two slaves this year, and she figured they would need blankets. Anyway," Claire pointed to the bed next to Mare's. "That one should be Jeanne's, but she hasn't arrived yet. That one," Claire pointed to the bed across from Jeanne's, "Is Hannah's, the other slave."

Rashel walked to the one against the wall, the last unfurnished one. "This is mine." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah," Claire said. "If you want me to help you unpack-"

"I'm fine." Rashel stood still until Claire walked away. Then she unbuttoned her sack. First, she folded her clothes and set them underneath her bed. Next, came the assortment of knives and stakes and a single wooden sword, which she tucked against the wall and under the sack she had packed her belongings in.

-0-

"Promise me," Thea gave her sister a stern look. "No tricks."

Blaise smiled and glanced out the window of the carriage. "Of course," she said, sounding more bored than serious.

Thea was definitely not reassured. "Blaise," she snapped. "This is incredibly important! This is our last chance." When Blaise didn't respond, Thea tool a deep breath and said, "I'm done. If something goes wrong, I'm not taking the blame."

Blaise tore her gaze away from the window. "You never had to in the first place." Was all she said before the carriage jolted to a halt.

The door opened and a boy with sandy blonde hair held out his hand. "Which one of you lovely young ladies would like to see Hawthorne in its full glory first?" Blaise grinned and took his hand, hopping out of the carriage.

When she was safely on the ground, he turned back to Thea and beckoned. This was quite a shock; considering most boys forgot her the moment Blaise stepped into the picture.

She shyly took his hand and he helped her out of the carriage. "Eric," the boy said, shaking the hand that was holding hers.

She sent a hesitant smile his way, "Thea."

"And I'm Blaise." Blasie said, but to Thea, her voice seemed far away. Tiny shocks were going up her arm and a pick haze had begun to cloud her vision.

"Eric," a male voice, not Eric's, snapped her out of the trance. "You gonna stand around all day charming the new arrivals or are you going to help me accommodate the horses?"

The boy who had spoken had deep black hair but, despite his cheery smile, Thea could sense he was worried. There was a storm raging beneath those features.

"I think I'll stay here and-"

He was interrupted by a girl with silky brown hair and shockingly blue eyes, "I'll do the charming, you help David; check on Mel while you're at it."

"I don't know Mare." Eric shook his head. "I'm not sure cordiality is your forte."

"And it's yours?" Mare's eyebrows were raised.

"It is when beautiful young women are-" The girl cut him off again.

"Great," Mare beamed. "Then Mel will be thrilled."

David guffawed and said, "She's got you there, Eric."

_Who is Mel? _The thought never left Thea's mind. All through the tour.

"This is the mess hall… " _Who is Mel?_

"This is the kitchen…" _Yes, but who is Mel?_

"This is the…" _That's just jolly well, but WHO. IS. MEL!?_

She needed to get her mind off the boy from earlier and what he was doing with this mysterious Mel. She didn't even know why she cared. Why would it bother her so much?

She lightly touched the arm of the girl from earlier; the one Eric had called Mare. Thea had later learned this was short for Mary-Lynnette. "Where are the stables? I think I'd like to check up on the horses." Yes, she knew going to the stables to keep herself from thinking about the stable boy had been a stupid idea, but it was the only one she had.

Mare gave her a series of directions which Thea was very careful to follow exactly. She soon found herself in an empty barn. Well, empty of humans. The horses in there were plenty.

A stomping sound came from a nearby stall. Thea peered through a crack in the stall and spotted a very pregnant mare.

_Two months,_ Thea thought. _Two months 'til the baby is born._

"That's Mel." Eric's voice sounded form behind her. She whirled and silently sighed in an odd kind of relief. _Mel is a horse._

"Oh," was all Thea could think of to say.

"Do you want to see her mate?" Eric offered.

"Sure," Thea smiled and followed Eric to the last stall in the barn, there stood a brilliant red steed. "Wow." She gasped.

"Yeah, he's absolutely breathtaking." Eric reached his hand through the boards of the stall and scratched the horse's muzzle. "His name is Sundance."

"The name's perfect." Thea nodded and she too stroked the horse.

"Gillian named her," Eric said.

Thea asked, "Who's Gillian?"

"A friend," Eric frowned. "Although, right now we're not on the best of terms."

"I don't mean to pry, but…" She trailed off, pursing her lips.

"No, no." Eric smiled. "She loves another stable boy, and he loves her, but they're both chickens and won't tell each other. If you see her tell her to buck up, would you?" Eric shook his head and sighed. "I could give you the whole story, but I'm afraid if you were to get the full earful, you'd be here until nightfall."

Thea gave a short, humorless laugh. "Yikes."

"Yeah, yikes."

-0-

Claire scrubbed at the pot furiously, trying to get the soupy residue to flake away.

"So," Mare said, "What's the new girl like?"

"I don't know." Claire tucked a dark strand of hair behind her ear. "She's… creepy. Closed off. I don't think we'll be getting much in the area of conversation from her."

"Blaise Harman is the complete opposite." Mare huffed. "She's quite the kiss-up. And, she's a relative of the Redferns." Mary-Lynnette said the last part like being a Redfern relative was worse than being a donkey's bottom.

Claire rolled her eyes and gave a snort. Mare's dislike of the Redferns was—needless to say—entertaining.

There were no such squabbles back home.

Claire had lived a quiet life, the only exciting thing that had ever happened to her was being born, and that was an accomplishment everybody had on their lists.

Well, not the only thing. There was the time she had learned of that aunt that had abandoned the family for a man. A Redfern. More than once, Claire had wondered what her aunt had been thinking. From what she had seen, the Redferns were nothing likable let alone lovable.

Oh well, the deed was done.

-0-

The road was bumpy, obviously. The cart hadn't stopped throwing her around the entire ride. Maggie crawled out of the small space with an enormous headache.

In front of her lay a sprawling array of towers, spiraling to a point. She gasped.

Several men had come up to her and, in her awed state, she hadn't realized it until they started to speak.

"She's a bit smaller than Lord Neely promised," The largest of the company said, "but she'll have to do." The man was tall and Maggie was quite impressed that—despite the countless wrinkles—his hair had yet to grey.

"Is this actually a school?" Maggie said breathlessly.

"You will not speak unless spoken to, is that understood?" The large man snapped at her.

Maggie nodded politely and continued to take in her surroundings with childlike amazement. The Neely's were wealthy, no doubt, but Maggie had never seen a building so grand.

"This way, girl," ordered the same man.

And so she took her first steps into the gates of Hawthorne Academy. The school was bustling with activity, maids scrubbing the place to a shine, students saying goodbye to families and hello to old friends, every single corner of the foyer teemed with life.

"This way," The man grabbed her arm and drug her away from the crowd.

"Delos, Ash," The man all but shouted the moment they turned the corner. "What are you two doing with that?"

Two young men sat at opposite ends of the corridor, throwing what looked like a wooden ball back and forth. One was a lazy looking blond whose manner reminded Maggie of a spoiled house cat. He nodded with a wicked smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes that Maggie suspected was always present. The other one…  
>The other one had wavy, dark hair and piercing golden eyes. Like the other boy, this one had a certain laziness about him, but it wasn't the same. While the blonde one was slumped and an inch away from a position that could properly called lying down, this one had an alertness mixed in too.<p>

"We got bored with all the formality," The blonde one smiled. Not a kind one, or a mean one, or a sheepish one. It was a lazy one. "You can hardly blame us, Mr. Howard," The boy continued as the man—Mr. Howard (apparently)—drew in a deep breath.

Mr. Howard inhaled and exhaled several times before speaking. "While I cannot commend you for tiring of the guests, I can commend you for misbehavior. This is a school, not a sports arena. If you wish to play, there is a perfectly fine lawn on which to do so."

With that, Mr. Howard breezed past them, leaving Maggie all but running to keep up.

When he finally came to a stop, it was in front of a small set of double doors. "This is the kitchen." He explained brusquely. "You are to start working immediately. Stay out of sight of the guests and do not engage in conversation with the students. I'll have a maid show you around the servant's passages." Without another word, he spun and marched off in the direction they had come—most likely to make certain that the two boys had followed his earlier command.

Maggie pushed opened the doors, and steeled herself for the hard work to come.

-0-

"Hey, Big Red!" The copper-curled pixie unabashedly gave the horse a pat on the rump.

"For the last time, his name isn't 'Big Red', it's Sundance." The David said, annoyance coloring his tone.

"Can I ride him?" Poppy North, a returning student, asked.

"You know what I'll say." He sighed and resituated the saddle.

"Doesn't hurt to ask," Poppy shrugged and smiled, hopping onto the horse.

"Since when have you believed _that?_" David asked, sending an incredulous look in her direction.

Poppy shrugged again and grabbed the reins.

"YeeeHaaaa!" She shouted and the horse bolted out of the barn. David rolled his eyes and smiled. Poppy could pull a smile out of anyone.

Poppy rode far into the forest, and naturally – not being one for the rules- strayed off the path. She hummed a tune to the beat of the horse's hooves as they trotted along.

Poppy and her twin brother, Phil, had attended this school ever since they were 13. That was also when she met James. Her best friend and soon to be husband… she hoped. Poppy wasn't all that sure of what James felt for her, but she was pretty confident it was nothing more than friendship. She was also confident that that would change.

_This year,_ she thought optimistically. _This will be the year James realizes he loves me._

Poppy and Sundance trotted through the underbrush a little farther when they came across a certain some one…  
>"Philip, I didn't think you were one for jungle scenery." Poppy grinned and came to a stop next to her brother's resting figure.<p>

"It's not the Jungle, Poppy," Phil sighed. "The path is just a few meters away. You can see it from here."

"Only if you're looking in the direction the path is supposed to be in." Poppy dismounted Big Red. "If you look the other way, you can see the Jungle."

Phil rolled his eyes and gave a faint smile. "I kind of missed this place." He admitted quietly.

"Really," James asked as he stepped out into the clearing, "Because I'm rather sick of it."

"Jamie!" Poppy exclaimed and threw herself into his arms. He caught her and they squeezed her tightly.

After a few moments, they were separated by a tense, overly protective Phil. "That was long enough," He said.

James smiled and held his hand out to Poppy's brother. "Good to see you again, Philip."

Phil took James's hand and shook it hesitantly. The next words, though, he spoke with no remorse. "I wish I could say the same to you."

James smiled dryly and Poppy was caught somewhere between exasperation and discomfort. Phil, however, had no problem with the statement.

"I just came to tell you we should probably be getting back." James led Poppy over to Sundance and helped her mount. "There have been reports of wild wolves around here lately and I don't want to risk you getting hurt."

"Wild wolves?" Phil questioned.

James shrugged. "That's what I was told."

-0-

Morgead sat in the forest surrounding the academy, waiting for _her_ to arrive. He wasn't bored, though; he was having too much fun imagining Jez's face when she stepped out of the carriage and saw where she would be staying for the next year (Or, possibly, for the rest of her life.)

Morgead watched as two dark haired maids drew water from the well, gossiping about the new students and staff. He listened closely, trying to catch any mention of Jez, but nothing came up.

He watched as three figures came up the hill a while later. Two of which were males, one of whom was lamia. The other was a short, red haired girl. Judging by the questing green eyes, he came to the conclusion that the two vermin were related.

Vermin… Morgead turned the thought over again and again, still thinking about it long after they had vanished into the school. They acted like vermin, but he had found it quite hard to get a read on their thoughts, like they had some sort of mental block.

His revelations were interrupted when, suddenly, he felt a warm hand grasp his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" The person behind him was shorter than average, but made up for it by the way she held herself. Long strands of fox-colored curls framed large, sorrel eyes.

"I'm a student," He lied smoothly, but it was evident the girl didn't buy the act.

"No you aren't." The girl's tone left no room for arguing.

"Who are you to question my identity?" Morgead demanded, trying his best to sound outraged.

"Who are you to lie about your identity?" The girl shot back.

"What does it matter to you?" Morgead snapped, turning his back to her.

"I was just curious." The girl stood there looking for a moment then shrugged. "Stay out of trouble, whoever you are."

-0-

Maggie walked away after warning the stranger. Her brain said to report the boy with gemlike eyes, but her instincts told her to leave him be.

She trusted her instincts and kept quiet.


	3. Deepest Secrets

**The Next Morning: **

Jez's muscles were taut and she walked with an uncharacteristic stiffness. Her eyes stayed trained on the door of the carriage and when her uncle said his farewells, she didn't give any sign of acknowledgement. Jez didn't thank him as he loaded her bags, either.

She stepped up the stairs of the vehicle and into the small space she would probably be confined to until nightfall.

Maybe she wouldn't have been so grumpy if she could've spent her last night here with Morgead, but her Uncle had her on lockdown, and Morgead had suddenly disappeared. Jez couldn't find a trace of his unique energy signal anywhere. She had tried everything.

_I hate my life_, Jez thought as the carriage started moving, taking her to the place she had begun to refer to as 'hell'.

-0-

Keller was on east wing patrol duty that morning. It wasn't so bad, except that's where the boy's dorms were.

Keller sighed and headed back down the hallway, only to run into the bane of her existence. Ash Redfern.

"And how are _you _doing_,_ my sweet?" He leaned against the doorframe of his room and gave one of his wicked grins.

"Just fine," Keller answered in a gruff monotone. "Don't call me that, unless you want to be shunned." At the moment, Keller was disguised as a male.

The Night World staff of the school had known Keller to be one of the best fighters in the Night World and decided to hire her as a guard. The only problem: most people didn't look kindly on schools that hired _women_ to protect their children.

So they decided to dress Keller as a man and sent her on her way. Most night people knew Keller was a female and were okay with it. Not that they _weren't _sexist, but a shifter willing to protect their children was too good an opportunity to pass up.

Humans, however, didn't know of Keller's talents, so she dressed as a male to keep up appearances.

Ash said seriously, "I would take the pain of being and outcast over the pain of being separated from you any day."

Keller rolled her eyes and continued to stroll down the hall. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Not at the moment." Ash answered honestly. "Tell me, is the Drache Prince really coming to Hawthorne?"

"That's confidential." Keller replied and turned a corner.

"I just want to know," Ash said. "It would be a shame not to have something prepared to greet him with. Honestly, going from royal treatment to Academy standards must be incredibly hard. I was just hoping, if he was coming, that I could find a way to make him feel more…" Ash searched for the right word. "Welcome."

Keller grimaced. "You're planning to _entertain_ him?" She said the word 'entertain' as if it was something on the bottom of her shoe.

"Certainly not," Ash chuckled. "I was just going to find someone would. A female, preferably."

Keller rolled her eyes. "From what I've heard, Mr. Drache is a fairly decent person. I don't think hiring a prostitute for him will get you on his good side."

"So, he is coming?" Ash asked.

"No," Keller said and turned another corner. "I was speaking hypothetically."

Ash smiled when they reached an intersection of corridors. "Well, I must get going." He broke off in the opposite direction. "You should work on your voice. It's too high pitched."

And with that, he disappeared around the corner; no doubt off to spread the news of Galen Drache's arrival. Keller knew she would be blamed for the security leak.

She sighed and kept following her assigned route, even though she really wanted to shift and run.

-0-

That afternoon, Maggie saw the boy with the emerald eyes in the same place he had been the day before—hunkered down leaning on a tree. Starring at the road.

Suddenly, it all made sense, well, most of it did.

"Who are you waiting for?" She blurted without meaning to.

The boy turned slowly and when he was facing her full on, she could see he was frowning.

"You, again?" He asked, sounding tired.

"I work here. I belong here." Maggie gave the boy a stern look. "You don't."

"I told you," The boy sighed. "I'm a student."

"And I told you, I know you're lying." Maggie gave him a long look. "What's your name?"

"Why?" The boy asked. "Are you going to snoop around in the archives for my file for proof of your theory or something?"

"No," Maggie sat down next to him. "I just want to know your name. Besides, they don't give me access to that sort of stuff. I'm just a slave."

They sat in a tense silence until the boy said one word. "Morgead."

Maggie looked at him and smiled. "Mag-" She stopped herself before saying her real name and gave a fake cough to cover it up. "Sorry," She gave him another smile. "My name's Jeanne."

Morgead sent her a look that said he didn't quite believe her and asked a moment later, "What were you going to say?"

"I wasn't going to say anything. I coughed." Maggie said, trying to look as innocent and truthful as possible.

"No, you didn't." Morgead persisted.

"Really! It was just a cough."

"I told you who I was." Morgead said.

"No you didn't," Maggie rolled her eyes. "You gave me a name and you keep telling me you're a student, when I know you aren't."

"And how do you know that?" Morgead asked.

"For one," Maggie started, "you're wearing the same clothes as yesterday. And the ground here is trampled, meaning you slept here. You have leaves in your hair. No student at Hawthorne would look as rumpled as you do."

Morgead scowled. She had a point. "You're wrong." Was all he said.

Maggie then made an offer. "I'll tell you what I was going to say if you tell me what you're doing here."

Morgead immediately shook his head. Of course he wanted to know what she was going to say, but if finding out meant trusting her… no. She was vermin.

"Pretty please?" Jeanne (Maggie) was rocking back and forth on her knees now. Her hands were clasped and she'd put on her begging face. "I promise not to tell!" Morgead had to admit, she was cute at the moment. But the lips that were pouting now could speak the deadly words that would get him kicked off campus if he told her the truth.

As if sensing what was holding him back, she said, "I won't tell, besides, if you accepted the offer, you'd have something to hold over me too. Something much worse then _your_ secret could ever be."

Morgead's eyes narrowed and he made up his mind—sit here and wait all day or get something he could use over a vermin.

"You go first."

-0-

Ash Redfern tried not to stare. But, God, it was hard. The moment he thought he had his gaze firmly planted on a book, his eyes would wander back to Mary-Lynnette.

At the moment, she was lounging on the window seat, reading a book about the night sky. She was completely oblivious to Ash's attention.

Every once and a while she'd jot something down in her notebook, but Ash wasn't close enough to tell what.

Rowan tapped the page of his book and smiled. She knew of his short attention span when it came to Mary-Lynnette. She didn't understand it, though. Ash was perfectly fine with associating with Mare as little as possible, but the moment she walked into the room, Ash would study her every move—usually without noticing he was doing so.

Rowan had long since given up on figuring it out, not that it didn't still intrigue her. She had come to the conclusion that Ash only watched Mary-Lynnette so he could use what information he gained to charm her. She was one of the only girls in all of Hawthorne who didn't treat him like a prince.

Rowan knew the theory had holes—Ash had never once used what he saw against Mary-Lynnette—but it was better than nothing, and certainly the most sensible of all the possibilities.

"Why does she make it so difficult?" Ash muttered it in such a low tone, that it was inaudible to all but him.

Ash's gaze latched onto the first word in the sentence… only to blur and disappear when Ash shifted to get a better view of Mary-Lynnette who was now browsing the history selection.

Mary- Lynnette was halfway down the shelf when she gasped and backed away slowly, all color draining from her face. Her eyes seemed to be locked on a… doll? How did that get there? This was a library.

Ash stood and made his way to Mary-Lynnette, who was starting to hyperventilate. "Are you okay?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She gave a little jump and spun to face him. "Yes," She said after a moment. "I'm fine." She hurried away after that, leaving Ash to wonder what had happened.

He took another look at the doll and realized it had been burned and then sawed open.

"What's _that_?"Rowan gave a terrified shudder.

"I have no idea," Ash answered. "But I have a feeling Mary- Lynnette might."

-0-

Mary- Lynnette scampered past doors and windows, hardly noticing her surroundings. All she knew was that she needed to get away from the building.

Mare could hardly breathe. It felt as if a heavy weight pressed down on her chest as she tried to take in the air she needed. As if water were clogging her throat and she were drowning.

Just like Gretel.

Just like Nick.

Just like the doll.

**Dun… dun… dun… **

**Hey guys! How's it been? School is only one week away, for me anyways.**


	4. Shadows of the Night

**That Night:**

"_You could have saved us," The voice was high- pitched and angry. It echoed slightly, because it was coming from the well. Mary-Lynnette knew it was Gretel speaking. "You could have saved us but you didn't. You're a selfish pig. If you had gotten help, we wouldn't be stuck down here for all of eternity." Mary-Lynnette stood frozen, eyes wide._

_ A skeleton hand reached over the ledge of the well. "If you hadn't been afraid, If you hadn't panicked, we might still be friends. But now, I don't want to play. I want revenge." Gretel's skull emerged over the well and Mare screamed. Clumps of hair and skin clung to the bone and Gretel's teeth clicked together._

_ Mary- Lynnette unfroze and fled._

_ "Go ahead, run," Gretel's voice came from behind her. "Just like you always do."_

Mary- Lynnette bolted up, a scream caught in her throat. Sweat and tears mingled on her cheeks. Her heart was beating hard, as if she really had been running.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, her voice breaking. "I know it's my fault, It's all my fault and I regret everything that happened every second of every day and night. I'm so sorry." Her words were hard to make out by the end, seeing as crying hiccups interrupted her every second.

She put her head in her hands and eventually sobbed herself into a restless sleep. So caught up in her grief, she didn't notice Rashel Jordan's vacant bed._  
><em>-0-

Rashel turned the corner and took in all the details this corridor had to offer. Slightly slanted roof, smell of unwashed bodies, dirty floors. More servant dorms.

The young woman with glowing green eyes was itching for some action, there were so many of those monsters here, but it wasn't time to kill. She had to stake the place out, learn its hallways, keep her cover.

Rashel was here on a favor. A woman named Maple Redfern had been demolishing nearby villages, and one of her newest companions came from one of those villages. The new companion, Vicky, had been ready to take on the killer herself, but Rashel made Vicky a deal no one could refuse. The Cat would go after Maple if Vicky stayed behind to train. Rashel didn't particularly like Vicky, she didn't even really know her, but letting her go after an experienced vampire serial killer would have been wrong.

Rashel's thoughts turned to the recent wolf attacks. They could work to her advantage. Once she killed Maple, she could set up a scene in the woods and make it look like a wolf had attacked the Vampire woman. A scrap of her dress here, a few spatters of blood there. The only thing that would be missing would be a body, but that was unavoidable. Vampire bodies started to mummify the moment they died.

But it wasn't time yet. Rashel sighed heavily. At the start of the second semester, there would be a Parent-teacher event. Rashel was more than confident Maple would show up, and that would be the time to strike. Maple had relatives here. She'd show her face eventually.

As Rashel turned another corner, she bumped into something solid. A wall? No, a person. A vampire. He had deep, black hair and icy black eyes. "What would a pretty lady like yourself be doing up at this hour?" He asked in a kind tone, fake concern woven into his words.

"I couldn't sleep." Rashel answered with a slight smile. To the untrained eye, she would have seemed relaxed, but upon closer inspection, every muscle was tensed and she was ready to fight.

"Yes," The Vampire nodded, "I've been having the same troubles myself."

"Who are you?" Rashel inquired in a light voice.

"Professor Quinn." The Vampire answered.

"What subject will you teach this semester?" Rashel continued. To anyone else, this would have seemed like polite conversation, but Rashel was taking in everything. Breaking down the sentence structures, his tone, his expression, the way he held himself. Everything.

"Physical Education." Quinn answered, a smooth smile sliding across his face. "And what are you doing here?"

"I'm a maid." Rashel answered with a shrug. "Not as exciting, I'm afraid."

"Ah, well," Quinn smiled. "Tell me if you find anything of interest in one of the rooms. You never know what these kids may have hidden."

"I will," Rashel started to back away. "I must get going. Have a pleasant night. Good luck getting to sleep."

As she turned the corner, a sly smirk appeared on her lips. John Quinn. Hunter Redfern's heir. Who knew she would find so many powerful Vampires in one place? This school was absolutely infested with them, and it would be Rashel's pleasure to fix that.

-0-

"Do you know how important my son's life is?" Mrs. Drache's face was pink from yelling for so long. "Someone could have ambushed us. This security leak could have been the end of the Drache line!" She paused for a breath. "And to think, one of our own caused this mess."

Keller stood stock still and expressionless through the whole of her queen's ranting and raving.

"Honestly, how could you let this happen?" The angry monarch was breathing heavily and Keller could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. If her majesty exploded within the next couple minutes, she would not have been in the least surprised.

"Mother," The young prince interrupted. "From the sound of it, Keller did her job perfectly. It was Ash Redfern who spread the word, without even knowing if it was the truth."

"It still happened." Her Majesty snapped. "Raksha Keller should have tried harder to prevent it."

"There is no preventing a rumor." Galen answered back. "Raksha is not responsible for what happened. Yes, she was there when Ash decided to tell everyone I was coming, but what she said in the conversation with Ash was professional and gave nothing away. The one time she did speak of me as if I were coming, it was to defend my honor."

The Queen took a deep breath and smiled tightly. "Very well." Her voice sounded forced. "Miss. Keller, would you be so kind as to show my son to his room." The regal tone in her voice left no room for yes's or no's, so Keller just nodded, bowed, and led the young Prince to his dorm.

Galen smiled and said apologetically, "I'm sorry about my mother, she tends to overreact."

"It was her right to be worried." Keller replied stoically. "Had this information gotten into the wrong hands, the effects could have been devastating. The shifters need their royalty alive and well."

Galen grimaced but stayed silent.

When they reached his room, he spoke again. "Is there any chance there _will_ be a prostitute waiting in my bed?"

"I can check if you like." Keller and the Prince had stopped outside the door. "I wouldn't put it past Ash to do something of the sort."

"That's alright." Galen smiled and turned the doorknob. "You need your sleep as much as the rest of us."

Keller nodded stiffly and headed back down the hallway she came.

-0-

Even through the distance, Morgead could almost taste Jez's displeasure.

When Jez had arrived, the sun had just set. Now, nearly and hour later. She was finally alone in her room.

Morgead searched the wall for a handhold and began to climb. The stones were worn by age and hard to grip, even as a vampire. A vine running along the side of the Academy's walls helped with the climb a bit, but the trip defiantly took effort.

When he finally reached the top, Jez was kicking the wall and screaming obsanities. So much for becoming a proper lady at Hawthorne. Morgead hoped Bracken wouldn't be too disappointed.

He lightly tapped on the window and Jez jumped, turning towards him with a startled look on her face.

He smiled at the fact that he had managed to surprise her.

She rolled her eyes and came up to the window. Through the small pane of glass, Morgead could hear her say, "I don't have to open this window. I could leave you hanging all night."

"But you won't," Morgead answered, "because you're desperate for some company that doesn't bore you with historical facts about the Academy."

Jez stood still a moment longer, her pursed lips twisting into a smile. She then opened the window and Morgead slid in. Jez closed and latched it behind him. The temperature was noticeably different. Inside, it was warm and cozy, whereas outside there had been a brisk wind that made the air feel 10 degrees colder than it actually was.

"Is this where you've been the past three days? At the Academy?" Jez placed her hands on her hips. "You could've told me."

"Let me guess," Morgead smirked. "You spent all night waiting, wondering where-"

"Shut up." Jez sighed.

"Nice place you've got here," Morgead commented, changing the subject, and Jez scowled.

"It's absolutely _horrible_." She groaned and plopped onto the bed dramatically, resting the back of her hand on her forehead. "This place is dull and proper and everything that I hate. I despise Hawthorne Aca-"

Jez suddenly bolted up and her finely tuned ears picked up the faint sound of breathing from the other side of the door. Someone had been listening in on her conversation. That someone would know Morgead was here.

Morgead, also having picked up the sounds of the eavesdropper, had silently slid the window open. He mouthed 'see you later' and gave a final farewell wave before jumping out.

Jez took a moment to smooth the wrinkles in her dress before reaching out to fling open the door.

The petite maid who had shown her around stood there, eyes wide, mouth slightly open. "Who was that?" She finally got out.

-0-

The figure stood by her bed, watching. Observing the flush of her cheeks. The way her dark eyelashes against porcelain skin made her look all the more delicate. Starring as her chest rose and fell.

Imagining what it would be like to steal those breaths. If her corpse would look quite so beautiful and innocent.

_Innocent_, the figure scoffed.

Innocent was one thing Mary-Lynnette Carter was not.

The person placed the arm of a doll near the foot of her bed, for her to find in the morning. It was slashed by knives and stained red by ink.

To bad it was only ink.

The figure envisioned the look of terror and guilt on Mary- Lynnette's face when she found the arm. Would she look quite so innocent then? The figure didn't think so. A smile played across his features as he imagined her screaming; that lying, little mouth open in sheer horror.

For years, he had played nice. Pretended he didn't blame her, that it wasn't her fault. He built their relationship, gained her trust. And now the time had come.

She would pay.

For what happened to Gretel. What happened to Nick.

She would pay.


	5. Ignorance is Bliss

**Chapter 5: Ignorance is Bliss **

**The Next Morning:**

Hannah stirred in her sleep, eyelashes fluttering, then finally opening.

She lay there for one blissful moment. She lay there and forgot all her problems. Her status as a slave, the odd dreams that plagued her sleep and tugged at distant memories. For one moment, she forgot the man who sold her into slavery was here at the academy.

But then it all came back.

Hannah would have given anything to just lay there forever and not have to worry about a single thing. No chores, no responsibilities, no masters. To just lay there without a care in the world.

Then she saw the bloodied doll hand at the edge of Mare's bed. Hannah shoved a fist in her mouth to stifle the half-scream, half-whimper, half-sob she knew was coming.

Hannah peeled the blankets away from her body and swung her legs over the bed. Tip-toeing over to Mary-Lynnette's cot, she was careful not to disturb the other girls.

Kneeling closer she saw that the red was just ink, not blood as she had originally suspected. Reaching out hesitantly, Hannah grasped the severed, mutilated arm between her forefinger and thumb.

Holding it as far from her body as she could, she walked out of her room, and down to the kitchens. The stones were cold under her feet, but that wasn't what made her to continually shiver the entire way.

When the doll part had been disposed of in the large trash bins in the back of the kitchen, Hannah began the long trek back to her room. About halfway there, a voice around the corner sounded. A voice that made her blood run cold.

Thierry's eyes were wide. "What do you mean, she's here?"

Lupe shrugged. "Exactly what I said. The girl is here."

Thierry's heart gave a nervous flutter. _She _was here. _Her_. "What's her name? Who is she this time?"

"Hannah Snow, exactly like when you last saw her," Lupe answered, "She's a slave now, though. Someone must have sold her. Usually, she works in the kitchens, but occasionally she gets assigned to cleaning duty."

Thierry nodded. "Where is she now?"

"My guess," Lupe said, "would be that she's in her room. Sleeping. Like every other human in this place."

"Where is her room?" Thierry inquired, his cheeks were flushed with excitement. His eyes were alight with a liveliness that only came about every once in a while. That only came about when _She_ was found. Hana. Hannah. His soulmate.

Hannah didn't stay to hear more, she didn't want to hear more.

She'd known Thierry was here, but now that he knew she was here… but he'd pretended like he hadn't known she'd been sold…? Probably just another one of his games.

The last time they'd met, he'd pretended to love her. He'd showered her with gifts and kisses, and she'd fallen for it all.

Then the notes started coming. Threatening notes. Notes that sent shivers down her spine. She'd told Thierry about the notes, trusted him, but he'd betrayed that trust.

He'd kidnapped her and sold her into this horrid profession.

She'd tried to convince herself that at least, now, she knew he'd been lying to her. That she'd rather know the truth than keep playing his little game. Amusing him with her naïve self. But a part of her… it still wished to be in his arms, even if he was faking the affection.

Hannah had thought it was over, that he was gone and she was free of his tricks. But now he was back, looking for her.

Who knew what he wanted.

Hannah didn't fall back asleep.

-0-

David was up and in the stables before the sun had risen. He'd not been able to sleep the night before, just like every night since that day in the stables.

The day he learned Gillian loved someone else.

Someone who, according to Eric, loved her back.

He almost wished he hadn't learned what their secret conversations were about. That he could continue thinking there was a chance in hell Gillian would one day be his.

He leaned against the nearest stall door and took a shaky breath, holding back tears. He'd missed his chance, he'd waited too long and now Gillian had fallen for someone else.

David had known he loved Gillian from the day he saved her from the heaping mound of snow that would've suffocated her. She'd looked like an angel to him.

Her face framed by silvery blonde strands of hair, coated in snow. Her cheeks flushed pink, her violet eyes wild with fear.

He'd saved her, he'd calmed her, and he'd befriended her.

He loved her, but she didn't love him.

-0-

Jeanne blew on the ashes of the fire and the embers glowed.

As much as Jeanne tried to forget what had happened, she couldn't stop feeling guilty.

Yes, she was free, but now someone as good as Maggie was trapped under the hand of a master.

Jeanne shifted on her makeshift seat and stuck the stringy rat meat into her mouth, forcing herself to swallow. Her stomach couldn't take the meat and the guilt at the same time.

**(Yes, short, but I can't decide whether to keep Jeanne in the story or completely leave her behind. What do you think?)**

-0-

Delos watched the young slave girl come out of the woods… two hours after she went in. He didn't know much about work, but he was sure that picking berries didn't take _that _long. Well, maybe if she had been harvesting a whole field, but there was only one wicker basket tucked in the crook of her arm.

Exactly 120 minutes earlier, Delos had been on his way back from the stables and had run into the girl, Jeanne. They'd said hello and then the girl went off into the woods. Delos had then proceeded to the library, thinking about Jeanne. She was beautiful, that much was obvious, but there was a sparkle in her eyes that many other beautiful girls didn't have. A sparkle that made Delos…

What did it do to Delos?

All he knew was that he liked the spark.

Now, two hours later, the seemingly intelligent and capable girl walked out of the woods with merely a basket of berries? Something was amiss.

And Delos intended to find out what.

-0-

Mr. Neely's carriage pulled up to the Academy gates and the Lord stepped out. He was, of course, greeted by a servant who dutifully and quietly led him to the Headmaster's office.

"Lord Neeley," Mr. Nightwing, the headmaster, greeted the rich man with a warm handshake. "I understand we have serious business you wish to speak about?"

Mr. Neeley nodded curtly. "My daughter, Maggie, has recently gone missing. The last person to see her was Jeanne, the slave I sold you. I wish to question her."

-0-

Maggie sat, head bent in shame, in front of the head cook.

"You were gone nearly two hours, and all you've brought is _this_?" The muscled woman pointed to the small basket of berries.

"I was intent on finding only the ripest ones." Maggie lied, not even considering telling her the truth. She'd been with Morgead.

"That's ridiculous, and you know it." The cook scolded her, not buying the lie. "What were you really doing?"

At just that moment, a young maid bustled up to the two of them and curtsied quickly before saying, "Mr. Harman wishes me to bring Jeanne to his office."

Maggie had asked several times why the Headmaster wished to see her, but her escort never answered.

They reached the door, finally, and Maggie was happy the mystery of what Mr. Harman wanted with her would soon be solved… but that happiness didn't last long.

"Dad?" Maggie asked incredulously.

"Maggie? What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Neeley turned on the headmaster.

"_She_ is your daughter?" Mr. Harman's eyes were wide. "But that is impossible. That girl is Jeanne, the slave."

"I'd know my own daughter from a slave, and that is most definitely my daughter." Lord Neeley replied. "Maggie, dear, did Jeanne force you into this?"

Maggie took a deep breath replied. "No."

"Did she threaten you?" Mr. Neeley inquired. "You will not be harmed by her if you tell us. You will be safe. I will make sure of it."

"She did not force me into this." Maggie said, pleased that her voice didn't shake. "I did this willingly."

"But," Mr. Neeley sputtered. "Why?"

"Slaves are not just hunks of meat that you can put a price on. They live and they breathe and they feel just as we do." Maggie's hands clenched at her side. "Jeanne needed freedom. I promised not to tell anyone why, but she needed her freedom more than I did."

"You willingly did this?" Mr. Neeley asked, his face a stony mask. "You really believe in this?"

"Yes."

"You willingly did this," Mr. Neeley asked again.

"Yes, Father. And I would do it again a thousand times over, if I had to." Maggie answered.

It was quiet in the room for quite a while; until Lord Neeley finally said, "Then you are no daughter of mine."

He brushed past Maggie and carried himself out the door without glancing back.

When he was gone, Mr. Harman cleared his throat. "This doesn't change anything. You are still a slave, back to your chores."

Maggie nodded, only half hearing what he said.

She was numb. Was her father so embarrassed by her that he would disown his only daughter? A daughter that he'd doted on since the day she was born?

Apparently, she hadn't known him as well as she thought she had.

The rest of the day breezed by as if it were a dream. Maggie worked harder than she ever had before in her life.

When people called her Jeanne, she didn't correct them. Was she really Maggie anymore? Was the Maggie that had sat back her entire life on a throne of satin and jewels and eaten exotic food really still existent?

-0-

Claire glared at Jezebel Redfern all through dinner.

The night before, Jez had accused Claire of being delusional; but Claire knew there _had_ been someone in Jez's room the night before. A boy.

Claire knew she couldn't tell anyone, she didn't have proof. And really, even with proof, a servant accusing a student, let alone a Redfern, just wasn't done.

But that wasn't the only thing bothering the petite girl.

The resemblance. That was the other problem.

Claire's family wasn't what one could call wealthy, but her father did possess an exquisite painting of his sister, Claire's aunt.

Jez looked extraordinarily like the woman in the painting. Same fiery red hair and fine boned face. And Claire's aunt _had_ run off with a Redfern.

If they'd had a child, Jez would be that child.

Claire had turned this over and over around in her head, theorizing.

In the end, she'd decided if Jezebel Redfern really was her long lost cousin… Claire didn't know what she'd do.

-0-

The boy didn't once take his eyes off Mary-Lynnette, all through dinner.

He kept looking for weakness, a hint of guilt in her expression. But that didn't happen.

She chatted and smiled, but never once did she show what he wanted to see.

The doll hand hadn't fazed her at all. That meant she didn't care. Gretel and Nick were just two dead children in a world full of them. They were nothing to her.

Oh well, Mary-Lynnette was nothing to him.

And soon, very soon, she would be nothing at all.


	6. Stunned and Stuttering

**Chapter Six: Stunned and Stuttering**

**The next day:**

Jeremy Lovett hadn't once looked away from Mary- Lynnette all through dinner—and that bothered Hannah very much.

Jeremy was a nice boy, and Hannah liked him for that, but at the moment he was looking at her friend with a sort of vicious hate. He looked like he wanted to... Hannah didn't even want to think about what he looked like he wanted to do.

She was puzzled, no mere argument could cause this sort of dislike, and the feeling of uneasiness lasted all throughout dinner. She kept sneaking glances in his direction to make sure he hadn't done anything while her back was turned.

Another person she kept sneaking glances at was Thierry.

He was seated by the girl he had spoken to that morning—the one who knew all those things about her. Her shifts, her room, her name, her status.

So you can understand why Hannah was a bit stressed. It was that stress that caused her to snap at Delos Redfern. Big mistake.

"In God's name, just get off your bed and let me change the sheets!" Hannah knew she was good as dead the moment the words were out of her mouth.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Delos drug out the words in a way that made each sound like their own sentence. His question was dripping with malice. It was clear he wasn't used to hearing things like 'In God's name' from slaves; it was also obvious he didn't like being ordered around by those lower than him.

"I-I-I just m-mean that if you want clean sheets y-you'll have to st- stand up." Hannah barely got through the words coherently.

Delos glared at her another moment then rolled off the mattress. "I like my sheets to smell of lilac." Was all he said before he left, and though he didn't say it out loud, the message was clear. 'I'll let you off the hook this time; you won't be so lucky if you do it again.'

Hannah exhaled and dropped to the floor. She'd have to be more careful. She couldn't let the stress and confusion and frustration interfere with her work. It was too dangerous.

-0-

Everyone knew.

Everyone knew that Jeanne wasn't actually Jeanne, that she was Maggie. It was only to be expected, this was human society. It thrived on tales like this.

"I think what you did was amazing," A delicate girl with blonde hair and violet eyes smiled shyly. "If it's any consolation. I doubt it is, but it was—well, it still is amazing." She was rambling, and she would have said more, if she hadn't spotted something behind Maggie that scared her speechless.

Maggie looked over to see a young man with dark tousled hair and bruised bags under his eyes walking toward them. Gillian, Maggie thought that was her name, looked as if she wanted to run but couldn't get her legs to move.

"Gill," The boy shifted uncomfortably when he reached them.

"David," Gillian nodded, her cheeks flushing.

"Well," Maggie forced a smile and started to back away, she had a feeling these two wanted to be alone. "I ought to get going."

"Wait," Gillian pleaded at the same time David said, "Okay."

Maggie rounded the corner and ducked out of sight.

"Gillian," David started. "Just hear me out okay?"

"What is there to say?" Gillian replied. "I know how you feel." Gillian gave a short, humorless laugh. "You hate me."

"What!" David's eyes got wide. "Why would I hate you, Gillian? How _could_ I hate you?"

"You're mad at me because I didn't tell you." Gillian replied, and when she saw David's mouth open, she added. "Don't lie to me David, I've got it all figured out. You know, now. That's why you've been avoiding me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." David shook his head, raking a hand through his hair. "Just tell me one thing."

"What?"

"Who is he?"

"What?" Gillian asked, confused.

"Tell me who you love," David answered. "Tell me who 'he' is."

Gillian froze; her eyes wide. He didn't know. He thought she loved someone else. She flashed back to all the times she'd talked to Eric about David and realized how little they'd used his name.

"You don't want to tell me?" David asked, breaking Gill's stunned silence.

"I thought…" Gillian trailed off then started again. "I thought you knew."

"No," David answered, taking a step closer to the girl he loved. "Tell me who he is."

"I-i-i-i," Gillian stuttered, and then clenched her jaw, tying to stop herself from sounding like a complete idiot.

"You don't want to tell me?" David sounded incredibly hurt. "Don't worry, I won't beat him up or tell him off or anything—I just want to make sure he'll be good to you."

Once again, Gillian couldn't speak. He cared enough to want to approve of who she wanted? Would he approve if she said she wanted him? Did he want her?

Did the fact that he wanted to make sure she was picking a decent guy mean he merely cared about her? Or did it go past the brotherly instinct?

"I-I-I," Dang it. That stuttering again. "I need some time to think." Even as she said it, she knew she'd missed her chance, Eric had only done what he'd done to try and make things better—but she'd let the opportunity get away and now things were a mess. Gillian had a feeling she'd just made things worse.

_You've got that right,_ a male voice floated to her ears.

"Shut up, Angel." Gillian muttered under her breath.

-0-

Mare rushed down the hall and into the library. Her break time lasted only so long, so she had to hurry and get as much studying done as possible. At the moment, she was reading an enthralling book on the constellations and the myths and legends behind them.

She pushed the doors to the Academy library and hurried over to the window seat she usually sat at…

Only to find Ash Redfern had already claimed the space as his own.

Ash could see why Mary- Lynnette loved sitting here. The sunlight streaming through the stained glass window warmed him to just the right temperature; and the fabric that covered the downy stuffing was soft to the touch (though not as soft as his hair).

But the thing that Ash loved best was the smell. It smelled exactly like Mary- Lynnette. A perfect blend of citrus and spice. Not that he liked _her_ or anything, she was human. He just liked the way she smelled.

"Are you smelling the window seat?" A sharp voice cut through his inner musings. His eyes snapped open to find none other than the Lovely Lady Lynnette standing before him.

"No," The answer was instinctive.

"I know you're lying," Mare rolled her eyes. "I saw you sniffing."

"Why were you even looking?" Ash asked, irritated at being interrupted.

"This is _my_ seat." Mary- Lynnette put her hands on her hips. One eyebrow was slightly raised and there was no hint of even the smallest smile on her face.

"You're a servant," Ash said slowly. "I'm a Redfern. This is _my_ seat."

Mare stood there a moment, contemplating whether to comply with the brat's wishes. Finally, the part of her that was screaming that he could get her fired with a wave of his hand won over and she sent him one last glare before spinning on her heel and walking away.

But before she could get very far, Ash's voice rang clear. "Wait. How about a deal?"

Mare made a noise of exasperation and annoyance but still turned around. "What?"

"I give you the seat," His eyes were gleaming with cat-like cunning. "If you tell me what the whole doll- freak-out the other day was about."

Mary- Lynnette tensed. What did he know—wait. He had been there when she'd found the mutilated doll. She even vaguely recalled him asking her if she was alright. Mary-Lynnette stiffly shook her head and said, "That's none of your business," before walking away, though she didn't feel like she was walking. She felt like she was drowning. This was becoming more and more common of late.

She left the library. She didn't feel like reading anymore.

Ash settled into the seat, stretching his limbs and turning his face into the fabric. It was definitely only her scent he liked about her. She was too stubborn for his taste. Plus, all they ever did was fight.

And then there was the doll situation. Ash didn't completely understand it, but he'd sensed the turmoil in her mind when he'd brought it up. No guy like him wanted a girl who was that damaged by something.

Nothing good could come out of such negative emotions.

Not that he wasn't curious; in fact, uncovering the truth of the matter was very high on his to-do list. But, as it turned out, napping beat it for first place. Ash fell into a peaceful sleep, surrounded by the perfect blend of citrus and spice.

Kestrel watched her older brother from a nearby table. Just like Mare, she wasn't fooled by the lie he'd told. If he wasn't sniffing the seat before, he was now.

Suddenly, he adjusted his position, stuffing his face into the fabric and closing his eyes.

Weirdo.

-0-

Galen tried to hide his stares with a book, but a look from the young security guard made it obvious his pathetic attempts to mask his interest were failing.

"What are you reading?" A perky voice asked from behind him.

Galen turned and saw a beautiful girl with corn silk hair and innocent violet eyes. "Geoffrey Chaucer." The shifter prince replied with a smile. "Allas! that Nature hath in you compassed, So greet beautee, that no man may atteyne, To mercy, though he sterve for the peyne," he quoted and the girl blushed. **('You're so beautiful it hurts' is basically what he is saying)**

"Oh," She giggled.

"And does the fair lady have a name?" Galen inquired.

"Miss Iliana Dominick." The girl said.

"And I am Sir Galen Drache," Galen took Iliana's hand and planted a small kiss on the back of it, causing Iliana to blush harder.

"I-i-i-I," Iliana stammered, her thoughts were scrambled bits and pieces floating within her head. "I should get going," She said and then scurried away.

Galen smiled and turned back to his book- and Keller.

Keller, who had been watching the whole thing, rolled her eyes. She supposed Iliana found Galen's flattery exclusive to herself when, in fact, that's how he treated every girl he'd come across within the past day.

Keller knew that this boy was going to be breaking a fair share of hearts in his time at Hawthorne, no doubt about it.

-0-

Rashel took her eyes off the display case at the sound of the door opening.

"I thought housekeeping was done with this wing of the Academy," John Quinn frowned.

"We got a bit stuffed up with all of the new arrivals." Rashel answered truthfully. "The other night, when you said the children here are keeping strange secrets, you failed to mention your own odd habit."

"And what would that be?" Quinn inquired with a grin.

"Collecting crosses." Rashel answered. In the display case she was holding, there was an assortment of intricately carved crosses.

"Is it so odd?" Quinn asked. "I am a man of faith, after all."

Rashel wanted ever so badly to roll her eyes at that. What blasphemy. He probably just kept the crosses to get a good laugh out of his blood-sucking friends. "You must be very dedicated," was all she said.

"Yes," Quinn smiled. "Very."

Rashel set the case on the freshly made bed and picked up the dirty sheets. "I'm done, is there anything else I can do for you."

"No," Quinn said, "That will be all."

Rashel nodded and stepped out of the room, but before closing the door, she smirked and turned around. "Services are at six, I guess I'll see you there."

Quinn sat on the last wooden pew in the church, wishing he wasn't here.

The servant girl kept throwing him looks, as if guessing what he was thinking and enjoying his misery. Her smile grew wider, if possible, when she saw his hands had balled into fists at his side.

Another person who found joy in Quinn's pain was Ash Redfern. He too was smiling at Quinn, and every once in a while his shoulders would shake with silent laughter.

Quinn scowled and looked ahead, fighting off the memories of his father… and Dove.

-0-

Miles was shocked into silence by the news.

His father had disowned Maggie.

Maggie was a slave.

And what shocked him more than anything was that no one did anything. His mother accepted the news with her usual Lady like grace, his cousins didn't fight for his sister, and neither did his aunts or uncles.

Was Miles the only one that truly cared about his little sister?

Was Miles the only one who was willing to fight for her?

"You can't disown her because she believes slaves deserve better, and she even said Jeanne needed her freedom!" Miles protested.

"She took the place of a slave willingly!" Mr. Neeley said calmly. "She's an embarrassment to the Neeley name."

"Come now, Miles," Mrs. Neeley placed a soothing hand on the shoulder of he eldest child, now her only child. "You understand, don't you?"

"No!" Miles was practically yelling, "And I don't see how you can. I thought you loved her!"

"I do," Mrs. Neeley protested. "We all do, but what Maggie did was inexcusable."

"So you're just going to disown her?" Miles was fuming. "How can you claim to love her, and then the moment she does something you consider wrong you disown her? That is not love."

"Miles," Mr. Neeley snapped. "Go to your room. We will hear no more of this. What's done is done."

"No," Miles said, heading for the door. "This is definitely not done." Flinging open the front doors to the mansion and stepping outside, he headed for the stables. "Ready a carriage." He ordered the nearest stable boy. "We ride for Hawthorne Academy as soon as it's ready."


	7. The Day Before

**Chapter Seven- The Day Before**

**The Next Day:**

Thea waved at the stable boy from across the lawn. Eric.

During the past few days, they'd spent quite the amount of time together grooming horses, talking, and exploring the surrounding forest. Thea was impressed by his knowledge of the ground's wildlife.

She supposed it was a might bit improper to spend so much time with a boy below her social standing, but she was already in the deep end for what Blaise had done. What harm would it do to go a little deeper?

Eric grinned and waved back as best he could, which wasn't very well. At the moment, Eric was handling a broken saddle, and all the chords and straps were tangled around his body.

Thea giggled at his unfortunate predicament and turned back to her book. Only to look back up again a moment later.

Eric had made his way over to her and grimaced. "Could you spare a moment and help me?"

Thea laughed softly and nodded. "How did this even happen?"

"It's a long and painful story," Eric sighed and Thea began to work and the knots, giggling and shaking her head as she did so.

"So," Eric said. "Classes start tomorrow."

"Yeah," Thea smiled and picked at a leather strap that had caught in Eric's belt.

"Which ones are you taking?"

"Oh, the usual," Thea freed the leather strap and moved on to another, which was caught in his hair. "Art, dancing, French, calligraphy."

"You don't sound too excited," Eric commented.

"I'm not," Thea gave a hard tug on the strap and Eric winced. "Sorry."

"How's Blaise?" Eric inquired after a moment's silence.

"Do you even have to ask?" Thea gave a short, humorless laugh and jerked her head at Blaise, who stood several yards away. At the moment, she was chatting it up with Ms. Odello, who was buying every cent of Blaise's act.

"No," Eric winced again as Thea continued to work at the strap caught in his hair. "I guess not."

At that moment, Blaise's grey eyes shot up and met Eric's green. A predatory glint shined within them and Eric shivered.

He decided he didn't much like Blaise.

-0-

"Classes start tomorrow." Jez scowled.

Jez and Morgead were sprawled out on the lawn behind the academy, a grove of trees hiding them from anyone who might look their way.

"I'll pray for you," Morgead said, without really meaning it. "What classes are you taking?"

"Don't you mean 'what subjects are they forcing you to listen to boring lectures about'?" Jez sighed. "French, art, dancing-"

"Dancing!?" Morgead exclaimed, laughing. "They expect _you_ to dance?"

"Shut up!" Jez rolled her eyes. "I dance perfectly well for your information."

"Really?" Morgead was eyeing her doubtfully.

"Of course," Jez stood, and pulled him up with her. "Dance with me, and I guarantee it will be you who makes the first mistake."

"You're on," Morgead grinned and then frowned.

Jez, guessing why Morgead was suddenly unhappy, said, "Put one hand on my shoulder and the other on my waist."

Morgead did as he was told and said, "This doesn't count as a mistake."

Jez rolled her eyes, "How about we waltz."

"What's a waltz?"

-0-

"You wanted to talk?" Jeremy asked the fidgeting girl in front of him.

"Jeremy, do you believe in ghosts?" Mary-Lynnette blurted and blushed afterward. "I'm not saying that _I_ do or anything, I was just wondering."

Jeremy looked at her a moment, thinking, before nodding and finally answering. "I believe in lingering spirits, staying in this world to finish what they couldn't in life."

His answer sent chills down Mary-Lynnette's spine. "I think Gretel's still here." Mary-Lynnette's casual façade cracked and, with a hysterical note in her voice, she said, "I keep finding doll parts, they're everywhere. And they're all cut up or singed or dipped in… I don't know what they've been dipped in and-"

"Mare," Jeremy interrupted, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Why would Gretel want to haunt _you_? You did nothing to cause her death." He said the last part through gritted teeth, but Mary-Lynnette, now in tears, didn't notice.

Ash, who was coming around the corner, did.

He quickly ducked back and hugged the wall, listening in on the conversation.

"Of course I did, Jer," Mary-Lynnette was saying. "It was all my fault. Gretel would still be alive if it weren't for me. If I hadn't thrown the doll…"

"Shhhh," Jeremy pulled Mare into a hug and she latched onto him as if he were her only salvation.

Ash, who was now peering around the corner, found himself looking into Jeremy's eyes. They burned with a sick pleasure that revolted Ash.

Ash pulled himself back around the corner, a frown weighing heavily upon his face, more confused now than he was before.

Who was Gretel?

What did Mary-Lynnette mean when she said Gretel would still be alive if she hadn't 'thrown the doll'?

And most importantly, what did Jeremy Lovett have to do with this?

-0-

It was morning before Miles Neeley's carriage finally pulled up to the Academy gates. The grass was green, the sky a lighthearted blue, but he was a stormy grey cloud just waiting to light up and electrocute someone.

Miles stalked up to the front steps and pounded on the wooden mahogany doors rather than use the delicate brass door knocker.

The door swung open to reveal a slight girl with short black hair, but Miles didn't notice what the girl looked like. All his eyes wanted to see was Maggie.

Miles entered and began to walk op one of the broad staircases without any plan but to keep his eyes peeled for his little sister.

"Can I help you?" the girl followed him.

Miles stayed silent for a moment than decided to take this girl up on her offer. "Where's Maggie?"

"She's on kitchen duty at the moment," The girl answered. "I could take you to her if you like."

"Very well then," Miles nodded brusquely and let the petite servant take the lead.

-0-

Maggie was kneading the bread when her brother and Claire entered the kitchen.

"Miles!" Maggie screamed in delight. She'd missed her brother dearly.

Suddenly, she was in his arms and he in hers. "Oh, Mags," Miles murmured into her hair. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

Maggie stiffened. "Your not here to yell at me for that too, are you? Because I've had enough scolding to last me a lifetime."

"No," Miles chuckled. "I'm here to bail you out."

"Bail me out?" Maggie asked. "Why?"

"Why?" Miles asked incredulously, pulling away. "You didn't even do anything wrong, and father disowned you. That's why."

"Miles," Maggie said slowly. "Dad wasn't happy with what I did, and if he learns you bailed me out, you could get in a lot of trouble…"

"I don't care." Miles had a set look in his eyes. "You're my sister, I love you."

"You're already in trouble for coming here, I can't imagine Dad will be happy to find you've associated with me, let alone what he'll do if he finds out you helped." Miles tried but Maggie cut him off. "I won't let you help."

"What kind of a brother would I be if I just left you here?" Miles asked. "They could sell you to anyone at anytime."

"What kind of a sister would I be if I let you doom yourself?" Maggie stomped her foot. "I've made up my mind. I'm not going to let you help. I can take care of this on my own."

"Unless that bread you're baking has some sort of problem solving super power," Miles huffed. "I really doubt you can get out of this mess on your own."

"I won't be on my own," Maggie said. "I'll just be without you."

Miles looked deeply into his sisters eyes. "This isn't over." He finally said. "You may not let me bail you out directly, but I'll find a way to help. Whether you like it or not."

-0-

Iliana gazed at he young man from across the room. Golden blonde hair and deep, forest green eyes. Galen Drache, and the focus of Iliana's affection.

He was so kind, and caring, and sweet, and everything Iliana had ever dreamed of.

Iliana tucked a silvery strand of hair behind her ear and bit her lip. Did Galen even notice her? She was just one of the dozens of girls he'd charmed within his short stay. Looking around, Iliana knew she'd have competition.

But what Iliana didn't know, was that the biggest threat to the picture perfect feature she had planned was the security guard Galen was speaking to right now.

-0-

"If you take the southern route to Mathematics class, I'll be able to keep a better eye on you," Keller argued, gesturing at the map.

Galen sighed. "You don't need to protect me. I have other people for that."

"I still consider it a responsibility," Keller was dead set on protecting her Prince. It was like when she hunted. Once she had her eye on something she wanted, there was no deterring her.

"Escorting me to my classes messes up your sleeping schedule." Galen said.

"That's all right." Keller shrugged. "I can adapt to a few hours less of rest."

"No, Keller." Galen's tone was strict. "You don't need to do this."

"But I want to." Keller folded up the map. "I'll meet you outside your room tomorrow at eight o' clock." She stood, but before she could walk away, Galen grabbed her arm.

"I'll cooperate with your wishes on one condition," Galen paused and when Keller didn't object, he continued. "You take Wednesdays off."

"Absolutely n-" Keller cut herself off. Her mouth was pursed into a straight line and then she scowled. "Fine. Just Wednesdays."

-0-

James grinned at the red head in front of him.

"Are you sure"?" Poppy laughed. God, James loved that sound.

"Of course!" James exclaimed.

Poppy shook her head and her laughter died down. "I just can't picture it." She smiled in delight and her giggles started up again. "You must be mistaken. There is no way _Ms. Odello_ was ever involved with Mr. Karp. He's so funny and cool and she's so…" Poppy struggled for a word.

"They were," James protested, interrupting Poppy's word-search.

Poppy snorted and rolled her eyes but said nothing else.


	8. The Truth of the Matter

**Chapter 8- The Truth of the Matter**

**The next day:**

Three children.

One would have Galen's vibrant green eyes and her father's deep brown hair. The next would be a girl, Angel, and like her older brother, she would have Galen's eyes, and the last one…

The next one would be a surprise-Iliana decided.

She had it all planned out. Galen would fall for her as she'd done for him. They'd be married in the spring and the following year would mark the birth of their first child. They would live in a wonderful home with wonderful neighbors and they would be happy.

Galen would buy her expensive gifts and tell her how much he loved her every day. How beautiful she was. And, on the mantle of the fireplace, would stand a framed copy of that poem he'd read her in the library, to remind them of when they first met…

"Iliana," Ms. Odelle snapped. "Please, do try and pay attention."

Iliana blushed. "Of course. I apologize." But she wasn't really all that sorry. Why should she stop fantasizing of the future she would have with Galen Drache just because of some stupid nettle working lesson.

_What if he likes women who can sew?_ Iliana snapped to attention at that thought and didn't tune out again for the rest of the lesson.

-0-

Maggie jumped when the agile boy landed next to her.

"Morgead," she hissed angrily.

Morgead smirked and shrugged.

"You can't be here," Maggie sighed, going back to her window washing. "If they catch you- they'll make sure you never get back on campus."

"But they won't catch me. No one ever does." Morgead countered. "Besides, even if they did, at least that'd supply some action. I am bored out of my mind. Does Jez have to go to class?"

Maggie gave him a strange look. "That's sort of the point of an Academy."

"Right," Morgead grimaced.

"How did you get up here anyways," Maggie looked through the window she was cleaning. This was the third floor, and he'd come through the window next to her.

Morgead shrugged. "Just a talent I picked up over the years."

"Climbing a wall three stories high with practically no hand holds isn't the kind of talent you can just 'pick up'." The slave girl grumbled.

"What can I say," Morgead joked around the subject. "I'm half monkey."

Morgead prayed she'd let the subject go. She already knew he was odd. If he kept getting so careless around her she'd eventually piece it together. She was a smart vermin, it was inevitable that she would figure it out if he wasn't as cautious as possible.

"Aren't you thirsty?" Maggie asked and Morgead froze. He silently relaxed when she continued. "I mean, the only well around here is close and all, but I don't see how you could've stolen a bucket, because Bridgette makes the smallest fuss about any missing thing, I would've heard if you had."

"There's a small creek nearby." Morgead shrugged.

"Oh," Maggie said, and moved to the next window pane.

"Does Jez have to be in class?" Morgead slumped against the wall and heaved a sigh.

Maggie snorted and rolled her eyes. "You couldn't survive one day without her, could you?"

"I could," Morgead said, "but I don't want to."

-0-

"Oh, Gillian," Iliana sighed. "I think I'm in love—no. I know I'm in love! Surely this feeling couldn't be anything else."

Gillian nodded, not really listening to her rambling cousin. It was great that Iliana thought she was in love and all, but Gill had her own problems to worry about.

"Do you think he likes me back?" Iliana squealed. "What if he does?" She asked, not giving Gillian a chance to answer. "Then again, what if he-"

"Iliana," Gillian cut in. "Do you mind if I go for a walk, I'm feeling a bit… dizzy." Gillian wasn't lying to get out of her cousin's rants, she really was feeling dizzy.

With all that had happened in the last few days, and all Angel was telling her to do, and all Eric was telling her to do, and even what some distant voice in the back of her head was telling her to do. She needed some peace and quiet to sort it all out.

"Oh, my," Iliana looked about as worried as a girl like her could get. "You're not sick are you?"

"No, I don't think so…" Gillian stood up and bolted. She needed fresh air. That much was clear.

Gillian burst out the front doors and ran.

She didn't know where she was running- just that she was. Her feet were covered with nothing more than the slippers she had worn to Iliana's dorm.

She didn't know what she'd been thinking, going there. Maybe she'd hoped some of Iliana's natural cheer would rub off on her. But when Iliana had started complaining about her love life… something snapped.

Her cousin didn't know the first thing about relationship problems. Her predicament was that she didn't know if the man she loved loved her back. Gillian's problem, however…

David thought Gillian loved someone else, and he obviously cared or he wouldn't be acting as he had of late. And, Gillian couldn't say who he was because if David found out it could possibly ruin everything that wasn't already in flames. If Gillian confessed her love for him and he didn't love her back… Gillian didn't know if she could live with that. She was scared.

"You're a mess," Gillian jumped, tensing her tiny—almost non-existent—muscles. But relaxed when she saw who it was.

Angel.

"Yeah," she sighed. "A mess."

"Still," Angel chastised her. "Not all chances have passed you by, in fact, cracking like you did back there may have been a good thing."

"What?" Gillian asked, confused.

Angel grinned roguishly and disappeared. "Ange-"

Gillian began to call for the mysterious spirit who'd come to her after that day several years ago, the day she'd died, but was cut off by someone behind her.

"Gill," David emerged from the undergrowth and his eyes widened when he saw her. Leaves and twigs were tangled in her hair. Her dress was shredded, as were her sandals. Her whole lower half was soaking due to all the puddles she'd surely run through. "I saw you running and I thought…" David trailed off.

"I'm okay." Gillian lied.

"No you're not," David said. "You're hurt. I don't know why, but you're hurt. You've been hurting for the past couple days."

Gillian stood there, and then, for the first time since this whole mess began, she cried.

David watched her, unsure of what to do next.

She had folded in on herself as shudders ran through her body. David knelt and touched Gillian lightly on the shoulder. "Gill?" He said softly.

"David, oh David," She sobbed.

He pulled her into an awkward embrace and, if possible, she started to cry even harder.

"What is going on?" David asked, one hand holding her to him, the other holding her hand.

"I don't… know." Gillian hiccupped. "Everything was… fine… and then…"

"And then what," David crooned softly.

"And then Eric… told you," Gillian gave a whimper. "And then… you got angry… and Mare's been acting so strange lately… and all Eric ever does is talk about Thea… I feel so alone… and so confused." Gillian's confession was riddled with sniffles and hiccups, but it struck David to the heart.

"You're not alone," he assured her. "You have me."

"For how long?" Gillian whispered, barely loud enough for David to hear.

"What do you mean?" David asked, tensing. "I will never leave you. Not for anything or anyone."

"Not even under the strangest, most uncomfortable of circumstances? Not even if the situation is completely wrong and-"

"Gillian," David interrupted. "What are you talking about?"

Gillian stayed silent, although David could feel her heartbeat increasing. "You didn't tell me before, and look where we are now. Just tell me who you love. Tell me what went wrong. Why would I ever leave you?"

Finally, Gillian spoke. "I love you."

There, she'd said it. She'd done the impossible, and it didn't feel nearly as good as Eric had said it would.

David, instead of smiling and declaring he'd loved her all along as well, pulled back and his wide eyes looked into hers.

After a minute, he finally spoke. "You're serious?"

Gillian frowned. "Of course I'm serious." She sounded more defensive than she'd intended to, but she didn't care. "Why would I jest about something like this?"

David gave a humorless laugh and shook his head. "This is too good to be true, that's why."

"Too good to…" Gillian lost faith in her ears. There was no way David had just said that.

But he had.

**Ohhh! I love happy endings! Too bad this isn't the ending, and with Angel around… I wouldn't count on happy.**


	9. Revelations

**Chapter Nine- Revelations**

**The Next Morning:**

Gillian woke up, for the first time in weeks, with a smile on her face.

Last night had gone beautifully. She and David had talked and laughed and kissed all evening. She finally didn't have to hide.

And on top of that, she was now something Angel was prideful of. That night, when she'd slid into bed, she'd heard him whisper 'That's my dragonfly.' Gillian strived for Angel's approval even more so than she did for good grades.

Gillian stretched and gave a carefree laugh, just for the fun of it.

Her heart felt lighter than it ever had in her life. Like it had been missing a wing before last night and now that she knew David loved her, her heart could properly fly.

No, it wasn't that it didn't have both wings. Her heart just hadn't wanted to take off without David's by her side.

-0-

Claire chewed her lip and starred at the red-headed beauty.

Medieval face—like her aunts. Flaming locks—like her aunts. Gleaming eyes—a definite tip off of her Redfern heritage.

It was just too weird.

Claire debated whether to go and speak to her. She made a list of pros and cons too- but in the end she was still undecided.

"You've been sneaking glares at Jezebel Redfern for the past fifteen minutes," Mare said. "What's going on?"

Claire sighed and shook her head. "It's not something easily explained."

"Try to," Mary- Lynnette urged.

Claire shook her head again, "I don't want to think about it. Let's just get these soup bowls handed out and eat our own breakfast. I'm starving."

Mare gave Claire one last look and shrugged—which really meant that she would know what was bothering her friend before too long.

Claire shot one last look at Jez, but it wasn't Jez she saw. It was her aunt.

-0-

Thea watched at the spirit trailed after the girl.

It was making faces as the vermin who couldn't see him, nasty faces with hand gestures to go along.

The violet-eyed girl turned and the spirit immediately stopped and smiled sweetly. Thea frowned. The girl saw him, Thea was sure of that. The girl muttered something and the spirit smiled, saying something in reply—Thea was too far away to tell what.

"That's Gillian," Eric said, coming up to her. "David's sweetheart."

"Sweetheart, huh?" Thea asked. "They worked up the courage to tell each other?"

"Yup." Eric was grinning wider than Thea had ever expected he could.

Thea nodded, trying to find a way to casually ask something specific about Gillian. About any near death experiences, a death of a loved one, something that could attract a spirit.

Thea knew the girl was a lost witch—but she doubted that was what the spirit was here for, unless the spirit was particularly power hungry. Even if he was, Thea didn't think she had to worry—he didn't look like the sort of ghost who was likely to mastermind a plot that could get him back into the world of the living.

The spirit made another rude motion at a human and Thea tried to hide a grimace. Definitely not a mastermind.

"So, they're happy?" Thea questioned—still struggling for a way to bring up the subject she was so thinking about.

"Definitely." Eric sighed. "It's kind of annoying, actually. David hasn't stopped smiling all morning, and he's too busy thinking about her to focus on the work that needs to be done."

Thea nodded. "How long have you known them?"

"About a year," Eric answered. "I started at Hawthorne last winter."

"Oh," Thea was disappointed. She'd been hoping for something more like 'I've known them for as long as I can remember—actually, I was there when that spirit attached itself to Gillian, I could tell you about it if you like.'

But an answer like that would've made it too easy.

It was obvious Eric wouldn't be saying anything like that anytime soon.

She'd just half to ask Gillian herself.

But not at the moment. Thea pushed away all thoughts of spirits and near death experiences and let herself fall into the steady rhythm of conversation with Eric.

-0-

Iliana Dominick bothered Keller.

She was constantly blabbering to Galen in a way that made it hard for her to get a word in edgewise. And the worst thing was that Galen was just too darn polite to tell Iliana how annoyingly clingy she was being.

"And then my Father said…" At the moment, Iliana was telling Galen of her 'witty' father; who sounded more annoying that witty to Keller.

"Iliana," someone called from across the room. Gillian Lennox- thank God. Iliana would surely leave Galen alone for her cousin.

She did and Galen sighed. "I swear- if I had to listen to one more minute of that… you don't want to know what I'd do" **(I wrote this line for you, BookSessed)**

"I agree whole heartedly." Keller nodded. It wasn't a guards place to put in an opinion, but Keller couldn't resist.

"You're lucky- you didn't have to listen to it all," Galen stood and stretched. "I think I'd like to retire for the rest of the after noon if I may. Would you wake me up for dinner?"

"Of course." Keller nodded.

-0-

Miles racked his brain, wondering how he could possibly get Maggie out of there without directly intervening-like Maggie had told him not to.

The carriage rattled back and forth as the wheels rode over the rickety road.

Suddenly the vehicle jerked to a stop and the sound of screaming reached Miles ears.

The door to the carriage swung open and a slight girl with silvery blonde locks entered. At first, Miles believed she was harmless, but then she lit a wad of herbs and threw it on the ground.

Miles began to feel woozy and the world grew dim.

"Wha…" Miles passed out.

The woman backed away from the door and let the thugs haul away the body.

-0-

Mark looked west- the direction of the academy. The direction of Mary-Lynnette.

"Mark, the cattle need tending," Claudine called, reminding him of his chores, like she always did.

"I'm on it." He called back, careful to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

Four months until the end of semester. Four months until she came home for Christmas break.

Mark set off on the long journey to the cattle field—shuddering when he passed the old wishing well. Thinking of innocent little Gretel Lovett and her doll.

Everyone believed her and her brother had just run off or been kidnapped. Only three people on this Earth knew the truth.

Mary-Lynnette and the Lovett children had been out playing that day—Mark had been ill. Nick and Jeremy had thought it a good idea to steal Gretel's doll and taunt her with it, just because they could. They'd always been like that-rough on each other.

Mary-Lynnette went along with the game simply because Jeremy wanted her to. She did everything Jeremy wanted her to.

Gretel was so close to getting it back. Jeremy threw the doll to Mary-Lynnette and she panicked. It glanced off her fingers. She tried to catch it but the attempt only sped the dolls course to the well.

The doll went in, and Gretel went after it.

After several minutes, in which Gretel hadn't reappeared, Nick went down to find her.

When he didn't come back either Mary-Lynnette grew worried. Not only for the two drowned Lovett children-but for herself.

She was the one who'd sent the doll down the well. She blamed herself for the deaths and was frantic about what the adults would say.

She pleaded to Jeremy to keep quiet-and he complied, knowing he was at just as much fault.

Mark had pieced things together several years later when a tuft of Gretel's hair had come up in a bucket he'd sent down the well.

Sworn to an oath to never tell a soul, Mark had stayed true to his word.

Mark let out a long breath once he'd passed out of the well's range.

Four months, his mind returned to his sister. Four months.

**Now you know…**

**This was posted WAY sooner than I thought It'd be! It took forever to write chapter eight, but not to worry. My inspiration has returned :D**

**Anyway- REVIEW! I want to know what you think!**


	10. Something About the Dark

**Chapter 10- Something About the Dark**

**That Night: **

Thierry didn't see an end.

The girl would always run from him- like she did in every life.

Thierry would never be happy. Maya would make sure of that.

The girl would always die. Maya would make sure of that too.

The old vampire watched as his soul's mate pranced around the dinning hall with a lithe sort of grace. He watched as the servants glided around tables and chairs and each other in a strange dance, candle light flickering and reflecting off the silver serving trays.

Thierry watched as a young lamia tried to get a redhead to eat supper. He watched as a witch flirted unabashedly with everyone that came her way. He watched as a spirit hovered around a young girl's head-licking her mashed potatoes with his ghostly tongue.

But he gave little thought to all these things.

They were all distant, out of focus.

The one clear thing in this room was Hannah. His one true love. Lost, he feared, beyond his reach.

-0-

"Honestly, Jamie," Poppy pushed the plate away from her, "I'm just not hungry."

"When was the last time you ate a full meal?" James asked and tried to push the fork closer to his friend's mouth. "You can't keep going like this."

"I'm fine. I will be fine," Poppy protested and dodged the fork.

"Just a few bites," James insisted.

"I've already eaten a few bites." Poppy huffed.

"Well eat a few more," James stabbed at her mouth with the fork again, but again she avoided it.

"Stop it!" Poppy hissed. "I don't want to eat!"

James froze and just starred at her. He'd known something was wrong for a while now. Something about Poppy was off. A bitterness in her scent. An irregularity in the beat of her heart. She wasn't sleeping. She wasn't eating.

James was scared for her.

"Please." He sighed. "Just one bite?"

Poppy melted and took the fork. "One bite- and then I'm done."

James nodded, and sat back in his chair.

"Everything okay?" Claire came up behind them; she must have seen their struggle.

"Just dandy," Poppy said mouth full of steak. "This is great, Claire. Tell Brigitte she really outdid herself this time."

"Will do," Claire smiled, gave the two one last curious look, and went off to see to the needs of the other students.

"If it's so great, why don't you eat more of it," James mumbled under his breath.

"I'm not hungry." Poppy answered calmly and stood. "See you at breakfast."

-0-

"Just spit it out," Jez sighed as the servant girl fluffed her pillows.

"What?" The girl started and spun around.

"I'm not an idiot," Jez rolled her eyes. "You've been giving me these looks all day. I know you have something to say." **(hehe! That rhymes!)**

The girl looked at Jez, then down at the bed, then her feet, then back at Jez. "I think we might be cousins."

It was silent for a moment. Then Jez threw back her head and laughed. She laughed until she was out of breath.

"It's true!" The servant protested. "Just listen to me!"

Jez's laughter subsided and she gave Claire an eye roll. It was impossible, but still, Jez said, "Okay, go on."

"My aunt looked exactly like you, red hair, clean features, the only thing on you that doesn't resemble her is your eyes. And…" Claire trailed off. "She ran off with a Redfern. After she left, my father never heard a word from her again. She might as well have been dead, and well…" Claire stumbled over her words. "Y-y-your, well, your parents are dead- aren't they?"

Jez no longer found the situation funny. Something about this servant's words bothered her. A note of truth- but it was impossible. The servant was human, which meant her aunt must've been human.

"Get out," Jez whispered. The words came out harsher than she'd meant them too.

The girl stumbled out and muttered a, "Sorry I mentioned it," Before closing the door.

Jez sat on the bed and took a breath to steady herself, but it didn't work. Blurry figures danced behind her eyes. Figures she couldn't quite make out.

She was brought from her revere by a knocking sound. Morgead, at the window.

"Go away," Jez called without looking. "I'm tired and…" Jez didn't know what to say. It wasn't that she believed the girl- Claire, her name was- but something about Claire's words bothered her. Something about them nagged at… something.

"I don't want to talk," Jez finished lamely. She crawled under the covers, back to the window, and just lay there until she felt Morgead's presence retreating into the foliage surrounding the academy.

Only then did she fall asleep.

She dreamt of stakes and blood. She dreamt of bulky men with fangs.

And a little redheaded girl with none.

-0-

Claire recalled Jez's face when she told her of her suspicions, and knew Jez believed her. Of course, it was ridiculous to believe a fiery beauty like Jez was related to a straight laced, straight faced maid like Claire.

But, Claire couldn't help but feel it was the truth. And Jez knew it too.

Claire shifted and her cot made a squeaking sound- the metal and wood groaning under her weight.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Jez could tell Claire's father what had happened to her mother, and he would finally feel at peace. Her aunt had disappeared 18 years ago, and although he said he had let the matter go, Claire knew her father still worried.

Claire closed her eyes and forced herself to go to sleep.

And right before she fell into the dark void- she registered the sound of the door opening, and someone passing through it.

-0-

Rashel forced her breathing to slow, her body to relax, and her ears to listen.

Footsteps, heading toward Mary- Lynnette's bed. A scratching, hushed laughter, a door closing, then silence.

Rashel waited a moment, then slipped over to Mare.

Something lay at the foot of her bed… a doll?

No, something about the form was off. Mismatched limbs, crooked joints, and its eyes…

Rashel gasped as she moved the doll into the moonlight. It was horrible. It was a monstrosity. The dolls golden blonde locks had either been ripped out or chewed off in tufts, and the dress it was sporting hadn't fared well either. It's arms were scorched and cut and bit and who knows what.

But the eyes- they were the worst.

Rashel had never seen a doll with no eyes before, and it was terrifying. Inside the dolls head crawled worms and bugs and all sorts of nasty things. Rashel held the thing as far away from her as it would go and looked down upon the sleeping form of Mary- Lynnette.

Who would leave this kind of 'present' for someone as sweet as Mare?

What could she have done to warrant this kind of terror?

The corpse of the toy was disposed of, and Rashel made it back to bed just before sunrise.

-0-

Miles sat up, head pounding. His mouth was dry, very dry.

His hands were bound and his mouth gagged. He was strapped to a solid something. He couldn't move.

He couldn't see anything- it was too dark. He couldn't hear anything- the place was empty as far as he could tell.

But he did smell something. Rotting flesh, he was sure of it.

**I HAVE DISCOVERED THE MAGIC OF PERCY JACKSON!** **I put off reading it for years, but I recently picked it up and finished the series a couple days ago. I am now about part way through 'The Lost Hero' and trying to make it last until October 4****th**** (when the next book, The Son of Neptune, comes out)**

** YOU MUST READ THE SERIES- THEN WE CAN WRITE IN BOLD CAPITAL LETTERS ABOUT HOW AWESOME IT IS TOGETHER!**

** Anyways, yup. That's chapter 10 for ya.**

** REVIEW! (if not for me, do it for Percy Jackson)**


	11. The Bloody Truth

**Chapter Eleven- The Bloody Truth**

**The Next Morning:**

"Jez," Jez woke to a rough shaking. "Jez, get up."

Jez shoved the annoying little someone who was trying to awake her away from the bed and burrowed deeper into the blankets. "Go away," she mumbled.

"No, you have to get up," persisted the voice. It was deep, persuasive, and annoyingly familiar.

"Go away, Morgead." Jez said again.

"No," Morgead grasped Jez's arm and dragged her from her cot, gasping when he saw her face. "Have you been crying? Have you slept?"

"Shut up," Jez turned away and climbed back into her bed. "I don't want to talk about it. Go away."

"Jez-" Morgead began.

"Go away!" Jez screamed. "I. Don't. Want. You. Here."

Morgead stood silently, starring at the back of his friend's head. "I'll be back tonight." And with that, he slipped back out the window.

Jez bolted it behind him as well as the door, then sat back down on her bed. "What am I going to do?" She whispered hoarsely, her head dropping into her hands.

She couldn't very well hide in her dorm forever, but she couldn't go on knowing- NO! She didn't _know _anything.

She would just have to wait until the end of the semester, when her uncle Bracken would appear for the Parent-Teacher event.

Unless she caused enough trouble to summon him before then…

No, Bracken had had enough trouble with Jez as it was. It couldn't have been easy for him-knowing he was raising an abomination. She wouldn't do anything to make his life harder.

She would wait for the meeting, and then grill him for all she was worth.

-0-

Thea's eyes were screwed shut and she lay as still as possible.

The perverted spirit she'd seen the other day was rummaging through her things. And not just any things. The things she used for spells.

"Right here," It muttered to itself. "He'll never know what hit him."

Thea didn't dare breathe, for fear of disturbing the spirits search- Hey! They could be nasty when they wanted to be, it was only rational instinct that made Thea stock stiff.

Something had to be done about this ghost. It was planning something, or it wouldn't be riffling through Thea's things.

Spirits could be tricky, and the ones that lingered were almost always the ones that wanted to make it back to the world of the living.

With the correct incantations, that was completely possible.

He'd need a witch- obviously Gillian. Ingredients- that was why he was here, for sure. And a body… Thea had a dreadful feeling about that.

-0-

Poppy clutched at her stomach and groaned softly. It was that stupid pain again. It shot through her midsection and into her back- it was excruciating.

Poppy, grimacing, hauled herself out from under the quilt and stood, breathing deeply, trying to soothe the pain. It always went away eventually; all she had to do was ignore it until it did.

She hobbled over to the dresser and pulled a crisp white uniform from one of the hangers. She pulled it on slowly, easing the cinched waist as gently as possible over her stomach. Then she combed her hair and washed her face.

The pain was beginning to fade, but not fast enough. She couldn't very well go down to the dinning hall like this, so she sat and waited.

Poppy, on top of the mysterious pain, had James to worry about. More specifically, the arguments she and James had gotten into of late.

The two had always had an easy friendship, but it had seemed to change since they'd returned. At first, Poppy had seen James' sudden interest in her heath good, like he cared about her state of being; but eating as much as James wanted her to made Poppy ache.

She was torn. Be happy about James newfound interest in her safety, or be unhappy because it forced her into uncomfortable eating habits?

Poppy took a deep breath and straightened up slowly, bracing herself for the tears, but they didn't come. She felt fine.

Poppy stood and made her way down the hall.

She was almost to the dinning hall when she heard the first scream.

-0-

Maggie starred at the body with wide eyes, dimly recognizing it as a student.

It wasn't because of the face that Maggie realized it was someone she knew, that aspect of the corpse was too mutilated. It was the fancy ring on the body's pointer finger that gave the identity away.

Bunny Martin.

Maggie vaguely remembered speaking to her once, after she'd been disowned. Bunny had been trolling for the juicy details and Maggie hadn't a nice thought to spare for her.

But looking at that body now…

Maggie felt none of her previous contempt. All she felt now was pity. She hoped the pain had been brief, but from what she saw, the wolves had drawn their torture session out for a long time.

Yes, the wolves had struck again.

No one had actually seen the attack but Jeremy Lovett, a student who was rumored to have been courting Bunny. Maggie supposed they'd gone into the woods for some "action". Little did the young lovers suspect- Bunny Martin would be the next victim.

-0-

The mood was grim all through the rest of the day. Earlier that morning, Jeremy something or other came in the office in a full panic- hyperventilating, his explanation incomprehensible.

No one could decipher what his ramblings were about until he led them to the body.

Rashel knew better than to think the attack was made by wolves, though. Werewolves.

The Cat had been finding and killing abominations since she was twelve, she knew a Night World attack when she saw one.

Rashel dreaded what was coming next- and it was worse than any creature of darkness could be. Worried parents.

Of course, they had a right to be worried. One of Hawthorne's students had just been killed and partially eaten by wolves. What if the same happened to their children?

Oh, but all the paperwork, and the reassuring, and the over emotional mothers…

No matter, Rashel was already sketching the situation in her head. If all went according to her newfound plan, the werewolf would be gone soon enough.

Rashel was careful to touch as little as possible, leaving her scent in a werewolf's territory was not a very good idea.

She searched the desk, scoured the floors, but it wasn't until she got to the drawers that she found anything worthwhile. Tucked in a delicate jewelry box, was a golden stopwatch with a stalk of black foxgloves painted on the face.

Bingo. It was official, Jeremy Lovett was the culprit.

Just when she was about to close the jewelry box and head out, something in the corner of her eye stopped her in her tracks.

Two baby blue glass doll eyes.

-0-

Thea didn't like the idea of using the Bunny tragedy to get to Gillian, but the girl was crying, David nor Eric were anywhere to be seen and if there was one thing Thea was good at, it was comfort.

She went to the witch- whom Thea easily recognized as a Harman- and tentatively slid an arm around her shoulders. "It'll be okay." She murmured.

Gillian, without even looking to see who was holding her, clutched at Thea and sobbed. "She must've been in so much pain; I saw the body as they hauled it out of the woods. So much blood."

"Shhhh," Thea held Gillian tighter.

-0-

Ash ran into Mary-Lynnette on the way back to his dorm.

"Why are _you_ here?" Ash asked. Maids were not allowed in the male dorm hallways after supper.

"Is that any of your business?" Mare cocked an eyebrow, but because her eyes were red and puffy from crying she didn't look quite as intimidating as she usually did.

"Unless you want to be reported, yeah. It is."  
>Mare rolled her eyes and scowled. "I'm here to comfort Jeremy. He could use a familiar face."<p>

Ash shook his head. "No." She didn't know Jeremy had been the one to kill Bunny (well, there wasn't any proof that Jeremy had done it- but he was the only werewolf on campus. It had to have been him).

Ash had seen the body, and he wouldn't wish that on anyone. Bunny had been okay, she'd given Jeremy what he'd wanted, and look what had happened to her.

Jeremy hated Mary-Lynnette. Ash could only imagine what Jeremy would do to the starry- eyed maid if he was left alone with her.

"What do you mean, no?" Mare demanded.

"Jeremy doesn't want any visitors." Complete lie-but necessary.

"He'll want to see me." She sounded confident. Was she really so clueless as to what he really felt towards her?

"No he won't." Ash grabbed Mare's arm and began to physically drag her away.

"Unhand me!" Mary-Lynnette shrieked. But Ash didn't. Not until she was back in her dorm.

-0-

Hannah was in bed, brushing her hair when it happened.

Mary-Lynnette and Ash Redfern burst in the room.

"Let go of me!" Mare screamed and kicked at Ash's shin. He yelped in pain, but didn't loosen his hold.

"Only of you promise to stay away from him."

"No! He's my friend." Mare aimed another kick, but missed.

"You don't know anything about Jeremy Lovett!" Ash hissed. "He's a psycho who you _will_ avoid at all costs."

"He's just distraught!" Mare clawed at Ash's arm. "His sweetheart was just eaten by wolves, cut him some slack."

"Oh, eaten by wolves?" Ash asked and pinned her against the wall.

Mare's jaw dropped. "Are you accusing _him_ of killing Bunny?"

"I'm just saying-"

"Cut it out, you two." Rashel interrupted. "Ash, go back to your dorm. I'll make sure Mary-Lynnette doesn't leave."

Ash gave Rashel a long, hard look. "You don't understand who he is."

"I understand plenty." Rashel turned to Mare and her expression softened slightly. "Mary-Lynnette-I cleaned his room earlier today, and I don't think he's as mentally sound as he lets on. Maybe you should keep your distance. Just until things settle down."

Mare looked at Rashel in disbelief. "You too? I thought better of you."

"What did you find?" Maggie asked, brow furrowed.

"Doll parts. Slashed up arms, burned tufts of hair, the works." Rashel gauged Mary-Lynnette's reaction carefully.

First came the shock, then disbelief, then dread. "No." Mary-Lynnette whispered. "He said he didn't blame me…" Mary- Lynnette crumpled. "He doesn't. It's Gretel. Gretel must be haunting him too. Poor Jeremy."

"_Poor Jeremy?_" Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Mary-Lynnette, you don't see the way he looks at you when you're not paying attention. You don't see the things he does."

"He doesn't blame me," was all Mary- Lynnette said.

"Ash," Hannah stood and placed a hand on Mary-Lynnette's back. "I think you should go."

Ash gave one last look at Mary-Lynnette, then turned to Rashel. "Keep her away from him." Then he left.

**Well, that's it for this chapter. It wasn't titled 'The Bloody Truth' for nothing!**

**Man, this story has taken a turn for the dark!**

**Oh well, I must be doing something right to be getting all of the lovely reviews I do :D**

**P.S.- I was not my intention to make Mary- Lynnette seem like a wimpy damsel in distress! She is just deeply shocked by what she is hearing, and cannot deal with Bunny's death and Jeremy's true self all at once!**

**(Same goes for Jez. Not a wimp- just overwhelmed) **

**Thank you for all of the support! I remember writing the first chapter like it was yesterday- all nervous as to if anyone would like it **

**Please review?!**


	12. Life Goes On

**Chapter 12- Life Goes On**

**Six Days Later:**

True to her prediction, the world of worried parents was all Rashel knew the next week.

12 children had been removed from the academy, and 15 more were on temporary vacation. Rashel had overheard more than her fair share of arguments between paranoid parents, students, and administrative assistants.

She'd also seen more than her fair share of tears. Apparently, being a maid also automatically made her a shoulder to cry on.

Speaking of tears, there was Mary-Lynnette. Every now and then Rashel would wake in the middle of the night to the soft sound of sobbing-but that was the only time Mare ever cried. She was in complete denial.

Still, Rashel couldn't help but feel a grim satisfaction when she noticed not once during the past six days had Mare sought out Jeremy.

-0-

Keller didn't take that Wednesday off.

"You don't have to worry." Galen sighed. "As if the killer werewolf will make his next move in the library."

"That's exactly the problem," Keller said tensely. "No one expects it, so it's only logical. Maybe you should go back to your dorm."

"I thought you wanted me in a populated area." Galen replied.

"What if the next victim is in here? The killer could come breaking in any minute." Keller worried. "There's not much room to maneuver… we need to move closer to the door."

"What if the killer comes through the door?" Galen asked.

Keller chewed her lip, seriously considering the suggestion, oblivious to Galen's amusement. "You're not my only bodyguard, you know." He said. "Just relax."

"I can't." She snapped.

Galen decided to make his move. "Maybe some fresh air-"

"No," Keller cut him off.

"You can't coop me up forever," Galen huffed, his amusement gone. She'd kept him indoors ever since the news of the murder had reached her ears.

Keller just looked at him, then behind him. "Iliana alert," she muttered right before the distraught form of Iliana kerplunked in the chair next to Galen.

"Oh," Iliana latched onto Galen's arm. "This is all so terrible."

"You think we haven't noticed," Keller mumbled under her breath.

Galen shot her a look that said "be nice" and turned his attention to the petite blonde.

"I mean," Iliana sniffled. "It's not like I knew her or anything, but everyone else did. And they all say she was wonderful."

"I'm sure she was," Galen patted Iliana on the back, and the contact shot a shiver up her spine. "The best we can do for her now is remember her as she would want to be remembered."

"Yes," Iliana agreed. "I suppose so." She thought a moment. "There is going to be a memorial service next Monday. Perhaps we could attend together?" Iliana suggested.

"Of course," Galen nodded.

Iliana smiled, of course she was saddened by Bunny's death- but maybe it had happened for a reason. Maybe he would finally fall for her.

Just think about it. The town in which the memorial was being held was over six hours away. All that time, in the same carriage as Galen… **(BookSessed, I know, this is a poor way to repay you after how you helped. I apologize ahead of time for the carriage scene I will have to write and post.)**

Keller blew up once Iliana left.

"What makes you think I'd let you go to the memorial?" Keller demanded.

"Respect for the dead," Galen answered. "Bunny Martin sounded like a wonderful young woman with a bright future ahead of her- it's only right that we take a few hours of our own lives and remember hers."

"Galen," Keller struggled to sound calm. "This memorial will most certainly not be held here, and I can't leave. I can't protect you."

"As I said, I have other bodyguards." Galen reminded her. "You sort of just appointed yourself."

"I consider you my responsibility." Keller said. "It doesn't matter if my service is official, I serve you no less."

"You serve me." Galen nodded. "If you serve me, then why are you not complying with my wishes?"

"My job is to keep you safe. And sometimes what is best for your safety and what you want conflict." Keller answered smoothly, back to her calm, in control self.

"Well," Galen smiled. "I have other guards. They are more than capable of keeping me safe. You stay here and do your job the day of the memorial, and they will come with me and do theirs."

-0-

Ash knew it had been a mistake, doing something like that for vermin was a show of weakness. Of compassion, and if there was one thing Ash Redfern was not, it was compassionate.

Ash rolled his shoulders, trying to relax.

It didn't work.

Ash tried to convince himself he wouldn't do something like this for her again, that if she was stupid enough to pursue Jeremy even after his warnings, and those of her roommate, she wasn't worth saving. But Ash knew he'd do it again if necessary.

If Mary-Lynnette was in any real danger, he would save her.

But that danger loomed far over the horizon. Ash was certain that Jeremy would wait to make his move. He would wait until the Bunny-buzz died down to make his next kill.

Werewolves were peculiar that way.

If Jeremy killed Mare anytime soon, the Mare and Bunny hype would clash. And werewolves like Jeremy didn't like clashing. They liked to draw the suspense out.

Just when people were beginning to forget Bunny, he would strike again.

Jeremy would wait, and so would Ash.

-0-

Mr. Neeley paced back and forth.

He'd lost both his son and daughter in less than a week's time. Some dad he was.

When his son hadn't returned from his foolish expedition, in the hopes of helping his lost sister, Mr. Neeley had sent out a search team.

When they found the crashed carriage and dead coachman, he'd been worried enough. But now, knowing there were wild wolves on the grounds surrounding the very place Miles crashed…

Mr. Neeley was frantic.

There was a knock at his door. "Come in," he called.

In walked the head detective. "Mr. Neeley," The man greeted him.

"Paul," Mr. Neeley nodded his head. "Are there any new leads?"

Paul held out a small bundle. "We found this while searching the wreckage."

Mr. Neeley took the bundle gingerly, ash and soot staining his fingers. In his hand, he held a small wad of singed leaves.

"It isn't much to go on," Mr. Neeley began.

"I think you'll find you're wrong." Paul smiled at his own genius. "When burned, these leaves release smoke, and when these smokes combine, they create a powerful sleeping drug."

"Are you meaning to tell me my son was drugged?" Mr. Neeley asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Paul nodded. "Drugged and kidnapped. For what reasons, I am not sure of yet. But rest assured, I will get to the bottom of this."

-0-

Mark fidgeted at the table. "Do you think she's okay?"

"Of course," Claudia answered breezily. "If she'd been eaten by wolves, we would have been notified."

"That's not what I meant," Mark cut into a leathery piece of steak. "She and Bunny were close. All the way up until Bunny left for the Academy they were inseparable. She must be distraught."

"Well, I don't know the mental state of your sister! Just be thankful she's still alive and eat your supper." **(The books didn't really elaborate on Claudia's personality, so I just made her an evil stepmother- every story has one, I couldn't resist.)**

Mark nodded, fighting the impulse to glare at him stepmother. He honestly didn't know how his father could fall for such a kind soul as his mother, and then marry this greedy hag.

_Four Months_, he repeated over and over, like a mantra, _four months._

-0-

Jez walked alongside the maid as she led Jez to her visitor.

Jez had a feeling she knew who it was, and the thought made her giddy.

Her uncle. Who else could it be? She would finally get to ask- no- _demand_ the truth he'd kept hidden from her all those years.

The maid stopped and showed Jez into the room then curtsied.

"Will you be needing anything else?" She asked politely.

"No, thank you." The visitor dismissed the maid.

Jez fought hard to keep her composure. The maid servant closed the door and she was alone with her uncle. She'd been waiting for this moment. Preparing for it. Practicing the things she would ask. Wondering how he would answer. She'd known this moment was coming- she just hadn't expected to see him so soon.

"Jezebel," Bracken nodded and smiled. "I heard about the attack. I was worried about you."

Jez jumped right into the interrogation. "This is where they met. My parents." (She'd been doing a bit of digging in the archives). It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Her uncle answered.

"She was human." That wasn't a question either.

Bracken stood there, fingering a loose string on his jacket. Just when she thought he wouldn't answer he nodded and sighed. "Yes. Your mother was human."

"This isn't possible." Jez stated the obvious. "Not in a thousand years. Hybrids like me… they just don't exist."

"That's what I thought," Bracken told her. "But then…"

The only noise for quite a while was the crackling of the fire.

"Claire, a maid, she's my cousin." Jez broke the silence. "She figured it out, and tried to tell me. I told her she was crazy, but then when she started to explain…" Jez shook her head and gave a shaky laugh. "It made sense. It clicked in a way that terrified me. Things suddenly made sense. Like why my blood tastes different. Why I don't need to drink as much as the others do. It all makes sense now."

Her uncle stood quietly, deep in thought. "You were six, the first time you fed." Bracken told her. "I don't know why I did it. I brought home a rabbit, exposed its neck, and you knew just what to do." He laughed softly. "Your little teeth sharpened right up. It was then; I knew you were a true Redfern- no matter the human blood flowing through your veins."

Jez smiled bitterly. "But I'm not. I'm not a Redfern. I'm an abomination. My father was a vampire, and my mother vermin. I'm an abomination."

"Don't you even!" Bracken snapped. "Your mother was a kind woman, a good woman. And you are an amazing girl. Your father gave up everything for you two, do not-"

"And did it ever occur to you to tell me?" Jez asked, interrupting him. "Did it ever even cross your mind that I might want to know I wasn't a vampire? That I wasn't even a Night Person?"

"Of course, Jezebel, it's just-"

"Don't call me that!" Jez snapped out of habit. "You know I hate that."

"And you know I hate it when you question my authority. Remember your place in this family, Jez."

"_Family?_" Jez asked incredulously. "You dare call us a _family_? Family doesn't keep secrets like this. Family doesn't imprison other family in some weird Academy in the middle of nowhere!"

"I did what I did to protect you!" Bracken's voice was rising.

"Protect _me? _You sent me here to protect the Redfern name! I bet you didn't even look for a suitable academy! One that would meet my needs, make me happy. You just remembered this one because it's where my parents met. You didn't send me here to protect me, you sent me here to keep me away from Morgead and his gang, so they wouldn't soil my reputation. _Our_ reputation."

"That boy is a bad influence-" Bracken started but Jez cut him off.

"'That boy' was the one to protect me, not you. When I pieced things together, he was there, and he may not have understood why I was so distraught, but he was there for me. Him, not you." Jez's nails bit into her skin, drawing blood.

"And what do you think he will do when he finds out what you really are? Hmmm?" Bracken asked. "Will he be so caring when he finds the truth of your past? He hates humans. They all do, and humans hate Night Worlders. Try as you may, you will never find someplace to belong. Don't come crying to me when he uncovers the truth, because no one but me will ever love you for who and what you are!" Bracken's eyes widened when he realized what he'd said. "Jez…"

"Don't." Jez stepped back. "Just leave me alone."

Jez bolted. She ran until she reached her dorm, then turned and slammed the door.

She slumped against it, fighting back tears. When she finally opened her eyes they were dry.

As much as she hated her uncle for saying that, as much as it stung, she knew it was true. She was a part of both worlds, not fully belonging in either.

And Morgead… he'd kill her if he found out. And he would make it painful. Jez had hunted with him before, had admired his stealth and agility and brute strength.

But never once had she thought of what it would be like to be prey. If the two were set upon each other…

Jez could hold out, but not for long.

Something broke inside her- but she didn't whimper, didn't flinch, didn't even blink. This feeling had become so familiar within the past few days, she was used to it.

Morgead would hate her.

She would have to kill him, because if she didn't he would find out. He would find out and then _he_ would kill _her_.

A burning sensation started in her veins. Anger at her uncle. Anger at fate. Despair for what she had to do. Longing for a normal, lamia life.

Her nails dug into her palms for the second time that day. There were too many emotions, too much…

Then she looked down at her palms and gasped- surprise chasing away all other feelings. From the gashes in her hand sprung ribbons of fire.

Blue fire.

**Well, yup. That's it.**

**Special thanks to BookSessed- it would have been ages until I updated if she hadn't helped me with the whole wild power issue.**

**Hugh should be coming in soon, I think.**

**I think that's about it… this has got to be my shortest ending note ever.**

**I'm gonna try for ten reviews (I know there are way more than ten of you reading this- so don't try and wiggle out of this)**

**Happy two days until son of Neptune comes out! I can't wait! **


	13. A Man's Dream

**Chapter Thirteen- A Man's Dream**

**The Next Day:**

Thea laughed and swung the stall door shut. "I don't suppose he's been tamed?"

Eric smiled. "No, we just got him last month. The sellers usually leave things like that up to us."

Thea raked a hand through her hair. "Or they just didn't want to go through the trouble. He's a wild little thing!"

"That he is," Eric agreed, smiling. "You should've seen him when he first arrived, I imagine David still has nightmares!"

"Do you?" Thea giggled.

"Are you kidding?" Eric grinned. "I've got scarier things to dream about than wayward colt."

"And what is scarier than a wayward colt?" Thea slid the lock on the stall.

"A wayward Sundance," Eric nodded to the stall with the giant, copper stallion. "You have no idea what he's like when he gets upset."

Thea snorted. "Well, then I pray I never cross him."

Eric shrugged. "He can throw one hell of a hissy-fit, but he's still the center of my world. You know what they say: A man's dream is a man's muse."

"I thought women were a man's muse," Thea joked, though she was touched he'd shared something so close to his heart. Telling someone what the center of your world was… that required trust.

Thea couldn't place it, but she thought it was something like disappointment. She knew it was irrational to want to be the center of Eric's world, she'd only known him for a fortnight. **(Yes, if you count it up- it has been exactly 14 days since Thea arrived)**

But still, to be beat by a horse… at least it was Sundance, not Mel. Thea would have been seriously annoyed if it was Mel who was the focus of Eric's affection.

"Oh," Eric laughed, oblivious to Thea's thoughts. "Women too. Definitely women."

-0-

"Why wasn't I told earlier?" Maggie demanded.

"This did not concern you." The detective answered. "Now, tell me. Do you have any clue as to what happened or not?"

"He's my brother! Of course it concerns me!" Maggie exclaimed, ignoring his question.

"You are no longer a Neeley-"

"He's still my brother."

"Only by blood," The detective sighed. "And that does you no good. Just answer me."

Maggie glared at Paul Winfield, her sorrel eyes dripping malice. "If I did know anything, I wouldn't be sitting here-I'd be out there searching. Why did no one tell me?"

"We've already established why you were not notified." He stood. "Now, if you have nothing useful to say, I must be going."

-0-

Ash Redfern was always in the library on her break time, stealing her seat and interrupting her studying. So, when Mary-Lynnette entered the library that day, she was mildly surprised to see that he wasn't there. That was good. She'd been trying her best to avoid him.

It wasn't that she was scared of him, because she wasn't. She was just scared that what he'd said was right. The pieces fit, they fit scarily well. Mary-Lynnette had been forever grateful to Jeremy for not blaming her, for being so forgiving. It was one of the things that made her love him so. But… what if it was fake?

What if Ash was right? What if it was all a front?

_No, don't you even begin to think that! _Mary-Lynnette shook her head and sunk into the window seat. Mare gave a slight smile at the familiarity of it. She'd been coming here ever since she was 15, so about two years. Two years was a long time.

For two years, she'd worked on reading everything she could in all the spare time she had. For two years, she'd wanted to strangle Ash for daring to distract her from her books.

For two years, she'd hated him, and now he'd probably saved her life.

The dolls… Jeremy was the most likely suspect- Rashel had even backed Ash up, and she hated the Redferns more than Mary-Lynnette. But what happened to Bunny… no. That was just Ash, over exaggerating things like he tended to do.

There was no way Jeremy could do that to someone. He may hold a grudge, despite all the times he'd said it wasn't her fault, but killing someone was far beyond him.

Mare settled into the familiar contours of the window seat and closed her eyes. She just lay there, not thinking. Not hearing. Not remembering.

-0-

Ash watched her drift off, smiling.

It was the first time he'd seen her smile, a real smile. The other times it had been strictly business or forced. This was a real smile.

And it made Ash want to smile; he didn't, though. That would have just been weird.

Her eyelashes began to flutter- and her smile grew wider. Ash probed the edges of her mind and found she was dreaming. He didn't investigate further. That would have just been rude.

Snooping around in people's minds to find what they were thinking was just wrong. He couldn't explain it, and he knew that none of the other Redfern's shared such feelings, but he still refrained from using this particular vampiric power as much as possible.

-0-

It was noon when Mare was awakened, dazed and confused, but swiftly, the world snapped back into focus and Mary-Lynnette groaned.

"Miss Carter," Said the brittle tone of none other than Ms. Ordello. "Would you like to explain why you are sleeping on the job? Your break ended well over an hour ago."

"Oh," Mary-Lynnette stood and gave a small, forced smile. "Time just got away from me, I am terribly sorry. Is there anything-"

"Why you were hired in the first place is beyond me," The teacher continued. "You just have that look about you- that delinquent air. The sort of thing that doesn't belong here."

Mare's smile was gone. "My Lady, it was an honest slip up. If you are going to insult me I suggest-"

"And look at you now!" She continued. "Interrupting your superiors as if you were anything more than a maid."

Mare bit back all the things she wished to say, and several that her fists ached to do. "Ms. Ordello, I understand why you would be upset, but that is hardly reason to-" And for the third time since the conversation begun, she was cut off, but this time not by Ms. Ordello.

"Madame," The sugary tone that only a Redfern could pull off sliced through Mary-Lynnette's reply like a knife through butter. "I gave her the afternoon off."

"Mr. Redfern, it is not your place to be granting the servants temporary leave." Mr. Ordello scolded. "For all we know, you've set the cleaning crew back hours. Do you want to return from a long day of studying to a messy dorm?"

Ash shrugged. "The maids can deal with a few minor setbacks."

Ms. Ordello glared, but backed down. She was to Ash what Mare was to her. Nothing more than a bug under a shoe, and he could crush her without a second thought.

-0-

_You promised you wouldn't help her again! _An annoying little voice sounded at the back of Ash's mind.

_Shut up- _was his brilliant reply.

"Lord Redfern," Mary-Lynnette nodded to him and curtsied once the prickly literature teacher had left.

Ash rolled his eyes. "Don't call me that. You know I hate it when people use titles."

"Very well then, Ash." Mary- Lynnette was stiff, and it looked as if she wanted to bolt out of the library and go hide under a rock or something.

"You owe me." Ash sat himself on the window seat. "Not that you didn't already. Twice now, I've saved you."

"Saved wouldn't be the word I would use," Mary-Lynnette grumbled.

"Oh? And what word _would_ you use?" Ash cocked an eyebrow.

"Helped." Mary- Lynnette said. "You _helped_ me."

Ash rolled his eyes. "Whatever suits you."

Mary- Lynnette whipped her hands on her apron and smiled tensely. "Well, I have chores I must get to, so if you'll-"

"I gave you the day off," Ash reminded her.

Mary-Lynnette frowned. "You weren't serious though."

"Sit," Ash ordered, gesturing to the spot next to him on the window seat.

"I really don't think that a good idea, sir." Mary- Lynnette responded.

"You owe me, remember?" Ash scooted over. "Sit." He said again.

Mary- Lynnette sat herself at the very edge of the seat. "Are you sure you want to waste one of your favors on this? I could sneak you into the kitchen, or spoon extra soup into your bowl at dinner?"

"I'm sure." Ash nodded. "I want to talk."

"What about," Mary-Lynnette prayed he wouldn't ask about Jeremy.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked.

Mary- Lynnette was shocked. "What?"

"Just then, before Ms. Ordello shook you awake. What were you dreaming about?"

"How did you know I was dreaming?" Mary-Lynnette gave him a strange look. "Were you watching me?"

"I noticed you." Ash said. "It wasn't like I was starring at you the whole time you were asleep or anything." He hurriedly added upon seeing her frown.

"What did you see?" Mare demanded. "I didn't sleep talk or anything, did I?"

"No, you just smiled." Ash answered. "Now tell me."

Mare sighed, not liking this one bit- but she _did_ owe him. "I was dreaming of my brother, Mark." Mary- Lynnette shrugged. "Mark and my mother."

"What about Mark and your mother?" Ash hedged.

"Well," Mare shifted uncomfortably. This was heading into very personal territory. "My mother used to take Mark and me to this hill, then she'd tell us stories about the stars and constellations. It was wonderful, though I always fell asleep halfway through her tale. I don't remember a single ending." Mare said the last sentence bitterly. "But in the dream… I did. I stayed awake long enough to hear her say 'the end'."

"And what was the end?" Ash asked.

"None of your business," Mary- Lynnette blushed and stood. "There. I've told you of my dream, now I really must get going. Brigitte doesn't much care for tardy servants, no matter what kept them waiting, or who gave them the day off."

-0-

Jeremy frowned, and watched at Mare veered away from him.

She hadn't spoken to him in days, or even tried to. Sometimes, when they were younger, Mary-Lynnette would write notes to him on his napkin if she served him for supper and they'd not had a chance to speak-but no. Not even a note this time.

Something was wrong.

-0-

Jez debated whether or not to let him in.

"Come on, Jez." An unhappy Morgead called from outside.

Jez knew she should start distancing herself, keep away from him as much as possible. She'd have to kill him eventually, when he found out the inevitable, and she didn't need to be any more attached to him than she already was.

But then again, she felt like if she thought more any more about this whole hybrid thing her mind was going to explode. Morgead would be a welcome distraction.

Jez turned the knob on the lock and Morgead pushed his way in. "Finally, I thought you were going to leave me to the wolves," he joked. "Literally."

Jez rolled her eyes and smiled. "What's new?"

"Not much," Morgead plopped onto the bed. "You?"

Oh, boy. What an opening. But Jez just shrugged. "That eavesdropping maid is still hounding me about having a boy in my room," _among other things_.

"Ha!" Morgead gave a short chuckle. "Still?"

Jez shrugged. "It was a bit scandalous."

Morgead's eyes widened. "Since when has Jez Redfern cared about her self image?"

"Since my uncle sent me here for playing around with street rats, that's when." The casual mention of her uncle stung, but calling Morgead a street rat stung even more so.

Morgead shrugged it off like it was nothing, though Jez could see the hurt. "I'm hungry," Morgead stood. "I haven't been on a decent hunt for days. You up for it?"

Jez froze at the thought of hunting. "I'm not sure," She said slowly.

"Come on, you've got to be itching for a good run."

It was true, she hadn't hunted… Then Jez realized she hadn't even fed. She should have been dead. But, then again, her uncle had told her the first time she'd fed was when she was six. Maybe she didn't need blood to survive.

If that was the case, was it possible to live a normal life? No fangs? No hunting? No feeding?

She wouldn't go back to Bracken. Besides, Jez was thinking of a normal _human _life. Claire's family might take her in- she was their long lost niece after all.

But then there was the blue fire, whatever that meant. Jez thought it must have been a hybrid side affect. Maya had been a witch, in the beginning. If mixing human blood with vampire reversed the effects, then the blue fire could just be some weird magic acting up.

But something about the theory was off-

"Jez!" Morgead waved a hand in front of her face and she started.

"Lost in thought," Jez explained at Morgead's raised eyebrows.

"What were you thinking about?"

"None of your business." Jez turned and placed a hand on her door. "You can go hunt on your own; I've got other things to do."

Jez had lied; she didn't have anywhere important to be. She just needed to get away from Morgead.

She really would have to kill him. It had seemed like a distant concept before- something she could put off for as long as she needed, but things didn't work like that. Morgead wasn't stupid. He'd figure it out sooner or later, and when he did she was done for.

Jez took a deep breath, trying to decide what to do next.

She couldn't wander in the halls the whole night, that was for sure. One of the security guards would catch her, and yes, she could make him forget she'd been there, but the thought of controlling another living creature now sickened her. Power didn't bring the familiar rush of exhilaration it used to.

She could just wait him out, but she didn't feel like standing there until he left.

Jez lilted gracefully, and quietly as the huntress she'd always been- thought she'd been- down the corridor. The sound of snoring reached her hypersensitive ears.

This was going to be one boring night.

**Oh, my goody goodness- this chapter is loooong overdue! I think this has been the longest I've gone without updating this story!**


	14. Of the Strange and Suspicious

**Chapter fourteen- Of the Strange and Suspicious **

**The Next Morning: **

"There," Eric pointed to the patch of leaves that thrived in the early morning sunlight. "Those."

"Oh, my," Thea's voice was breathy and her eyes wide. In and amongst the leaves grew a small patch of Pleione Erebus Redpoll.

"I know," Eric said to Thea, who was gazing at them in sheer wonder. "There are grooves of them everywhere around here- though no one cares enough to pay any real attention to them." The Pleione Erebus Redpoll was an endangered flower. **(I don't know if it was endangered back when, but it is now so just go along with it.) **

Thea bit her lip. If she could just get her hands on some of those petals… they'd be perfect for an emotion spell she was working on…

"Come on," Eric backed up. "We should start heading back or we'll miss breakfast."

"Oh, yes," Thea reluctantly turned away from the flowers, making a mental note to come back later. "Of course. Breakfast."

Eric chuckled at her hesitation. He had no doubt Thea could've spent all day looking at the plant life of Hawthorne's forests.

The forests… Eric had known it was a bad idea coming out here- but he'd wanted to show Thea the flowers so bad. Bad enough to risk the wolves (which Thea shared none of his concerns about). She didn't seem to get scared by any animal, no matter what they'd done or could do.

Funny he should be thinking that when he saw the snake.

"Don't move," He ordered, freezing.

He heard Thea behind him- ignoring his command and peering over his shoulder at the creature. "I can help." She protested. "Let me get us past it."

"I don't want to risk it. You're a student and I'm a servant- it's my job to protect you." Eric argued. "Just sneak around it- don't make any sudden movements."

Thea and Eric began to edge away from the snake. Thea kept eye contact with it the whole time- muttering mental soothings. _We won't hurt you. We just want to pass through your territory. We won't hurt you. _

Eric let out a breath when they finally made their way around it. "We shouldn't bother it. The creatures here know not to come near the academy, and this is her turf. It would be wrong to relocate her."

"Of course," Thea nodded and broke the link between her and the snake. It was then that the snake struck.

It lashed out and nipped at Eric's ankle, then swiftly pulling back and looking for elsewhere to strike. Another weak spot.

"Run!" Thea yelped, and they did.

-0-

Eric was limping very badly by the time they got back to the stables, and Thea was very close to panicking.

"Okay, okay." Thea sat him down. "Let me take a look."

Rolling up Eric's pant leg, Thea could see a swelling, irritated area right around to small, precise puncture marks.

"Was I bit?" Eric asked, wincing and Thea applied a light pressure to his wound. Thea made up her mind in that instant. "No," She lied, and summoned the power.

_Come on,_ she willed the magic to course through her fingertip's into the bite- cleansing the blood. Burning away the poison. It took more effort than Thea would have liked- it would have been faster and easier to use a crystal or a gem, but she didn't have one handy.

Her own unamplified power would have to suffice.

By the time the wound was closed over, Thea was completely drained. It only took but a few seconds, but those few seconds of harnessing and putting the healing magic to use was taking its toll.

"I could have sworn…" Eric muttered.

"You must have just twisted your ankle on the run back," Thea suggested. The lie was weak, but Thea was too exhausted to think of anything else.

"No…" Eric reached up to touch Thea's arm and a strange pink haze descended upon them. "You did this. I don't know how, but you did."

Thea's heart lurched and she tried to pull away- key word: _tried_. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"There's something about you," Eric went on, "It's like you're a part of nature that no one else really understands. So peaceful…"

Thea abruptly stood, snapping both her and Eric out of that strange, trancelike state for good.

"We should be getting to breakfast."

_And I should get to my dorm before I collapse._

-0-

"You're so stupid!" Blaise hissed. "Do you _want_ to be punished by the Night World council?"

Thea sighed, "I'm sorry," she replied feebly.

"Sorry doesn't begin to cut it!" Blaise threw herself into the desk chair. "If anyone finds out you healed a _rattle snake bite_ and risked exposure…"

"He doesn't know he was bitten," Thea lied. "He thinks he just twisted his ankle, and that's why it was hurting."

"That doesn't change that you helped one of _them!_" Blaise was practically yelling by now. "Goddess, I should have known. Something like this was bound to happen eventually- what with you and your vermin loving ways."

"Eric isn't vermin." Thea's voice was almost a whisper, she was so sleepy… maybe she could just close her eyes and Blaise wouldn't notice… just for a second.

"Don't you fall asleep on me!" Her cousin's shrill tone jolted Thea out of her brief nap.

"Blaise, can't we talk about this later?" Thea begged. "I'm so tired."

Blaise assessed Thea's condition and glared. "Fine- but don't think I'll be any less angry later than I am now."

-0-

She never learned… she really should've cleaned the soup pot last night- before the residue had a chance to harden into a shell like crust.

Hannah scowled and scrubbed more vigorously. _I swear_, Hannah thought-grumbled. _Brigitte is out to get me. Giving me jobs like this, making me clean up the kitchen, the mess hall, she might as well give me the dorms to clean too! I already have enough on my plate, what's a little more?_

The door on the opposite side of the counter slammed and the sound of a very agitated Rashel found its way to her ears.

"Stupid leech, thinks he can suck her blood and get away with it." Suck her blood? What was Rashel talking about? "Stupid monsters, wish they'd all go to hell. Wish I could just stake them all, but _noooo_. I have to _keep my cover_." Rashel sounded really ticked off.

Another door slammed, this time on the opposite side of the room, and Hannah knew the raven haired girl was gone.

It took all of Hannah's willpower to go back to scrubbing the pot and not follow Rashel. Hannah spent the rest of her day wondering if Rashel was crazy, and if not, what she'd been muttering about.

-0-

Delos bit back a growl.

Stupid stall doors; all wood was good for was splinters. He plucked a few out of his palm and grimaced as pinpricks of blood grew. He hated bleeding. It was unnatural, a foreign experience. It made him feel weak.

"Just leave it alone, Jer." An angry voice echoed through the stables. "I don't know anything." The voice was Maggie's, Delos was certain.

"Yes, you do. I can tell you're lying." This voice was deeper, and the scent that came along with it made Delos grit his teeth with distaste. That murderous mutt.

"I promise, Jer." Maggie protested. "If I knew what was making Mare so upset- I would tell you. You out of all people could make it better, I know that."

"Maggie, stop lying to me!" The voices were getting louder and Delos crept into a shadowy corner.

"I'M NOT!" Maggie and Jeremy came into Delos' line of sight. Maggie was carrying an empty bucket and washrag in her slaves uniform while Jeremy looked as perfect and handsom as every Night Person was expected to.

Jeremy shoved Maggie against the wall and she winced. Delos sympathized- he could only imagine how many splinters she would have when Jeremy was done with her. Delos scowled, wanting desperately to help her, but also wanting to wait and see what would happen.

"Maggie," Jeremy was growling at this point. "You are going to tell me why Mary-Lynnette is avoiding me, or you will be sorry."

Jeremy's face began to stretch, his teeth sharpening, and even from Delos' shadowy corner he could tell the mutt was changing.

Right in front of the vermin.

-0-

Jeremy's fingers transformed into claws and sunk into her shoulder. She let out a cry of pain and confusion.

_What is happening? _Maggie thought, but she knew what was happening.

Jeremy Lovett was a monster.

-0-

Delos couldn't afford to stay on the sidelines any longer, but he didn't want Maggie to know he'd been watching the whole time, and only interrupted now.

He wanted Maggie to think he was the kind of man who intervened at the first sign of trouble- not the kind that only stepped forward when things started to _really, really_ go wro-

Wait, why did he care what she thought of him?

Delos started to step forward, when another thought occurred to him. He'd never been the best at brainwashing, and he'd need his vampiric strength to take on the mutt.

He couldn't afford to have her remember him. If Jeremy Lovett messed up and revealed himself to her- that was his deal. He would get punished for it.

But if Maggie saw Delos too… it would become his problem as well.

Delos tried to convince himself the little vermin slave wasn't worth the exposure.

But then she held her head tall and looked straight into the werewolf's eyes- masking her fear and signing her death warrant, and Delos couldn't help himself.

Two desires battled for dominance. Save the girl from certain death but commit himself, or watch her die like the coward in the corner he was being.

It was an impossible choice. He'd always prided himself for his sense of self preservation, but he somehow felt responsible.

Then, he didn't have to choose.

Because all of a sudden Jeremy was no longer there.

-0-

It happened in a blue flash of light that blinded Maggie.

The claws that had pinned her to the rough stable walls were gone and Maggie collapsed- only to bolt back up and whimper when she landed on Jeremy's half mutated carcass.

Wait, not a carcass. He was breathing. Blue sparks flew up and down his body like a current.

For a moment, Maggie couldn't move. Her terror rooted her to the spot.

Then, she fled.

-0-

Delos watched Maggie go, and then took a tentative step toward the werewolf.

_I did that. I don't know how- but I did that_.

Jeremy was still alive, much to Delos' disappointment, but unconscious never the less.

_I did that_.

**Ohhhh… and another wildpower finds their spark!**

**Anyway, I tried to write this as fast as I could to make up for the wait last time, so if there's multiple spelling errors don't be too surprised.**

**Hope you're in a good mood- I know I am! **


	15. The Light of Discovery

**That Night:**

Ms. Ordello woke to a pain in her right arm. It had been bothering her throughout the day, but this was different. It no longer just itched- it burned.

She tried to light a candle, but found she could not move her fingers. Ms. Ordello frowned and moved to the window, gasping when the moonlight revealed just how bad her arm was.

It was red and swollen. In some areas of the skin there were thin stretch marks, while in others it had broken open- blood oozing out.

Ms. Ordello took a deep breath and headed downstairs to get help.

-0-

**The Next Day:**

Gillian was terrified. "Angel, what do you mean she's in the hospital?"

"Exactly what I said." The ghostly form shrugged. "She had to go to the hospital."

"You said the spell would irritate her, not get her shipped off to a doctor!" Gillian hissed.

"Come on, Dragonfly." Angel smiled. "The old hag deserved it- you clearly earned a better grade than what she gave you."  
>"She deserved what you said was going to happen, not what actually did." Gillian huffed.<p>

"The rosemary was a bit fresher than I anticipated, so what, it's not like Ms. Ordello is going to die because of it."

"'So what?'" Gillian was extremely upset. "A teacher's been sent to the hospital because of us and you don't even care? She's hurt! She may have been an old hag, but that doesn't make this okay." Gillian put her head in her hands. "You said it would just cause itching."

"Calm down," Angel rolled his eyes. "Like I said, it won't kill her. The potion will wear off in a couple days and she'll be good as new."

"She'd better be."

-0-

Mary- Lynnette frowned- torn between going up into the attic, or getting Eric or David to do it for her.

She wasn't so much scared of spiders as creeped out by them. Just the thought of all those legs running up her back… it made her shiver.

Mare took a deep breath. "Here we go."

Taking the railing of the ladder in one hand and a candle in the other, she started up the stairs into the dark and dusty attic.

The flame of the candle cast strange shadows across the room, which was filled with boxes upon boxes.

Mary-Lynnette sighed wondering how she would ever find the textbooks Mr. Foster was looking for.

He'd not gone into much detail about the textbooks, just that they were roughly the size of the ones they had now, and that they were in better condition.

Mary-Lynnette hadn't thought twice about refusing the job- if she'd said no, she would be cleaning restrooms with the other maids (which was not a job she enjoyed).

But now… oh well, there was no turning back.

-0-

Maggie scrubbed the floors with a weariness commonly seen only in the elderly. She'd been up all night, drifting in and out of nightmares. Wanting to go to asleep to escape her thoughts, then finding herself trapped again in the stables- reliving the previous afternoon again and again.

During one of the fitful nightmares, Ash had been there, and when Maggie awoke she remembered what he'd said that night he'd stopped Mare from visiting Jeremy…

_"He's just distraught!" Mare clawed at Ash's arm. "His sweetheart was just eaten by wolves, cut him some slack."_

_"Oh, eaten by wolves?" Ash asked and pinned her against the wall._

_Mare's jaw dropped. "Are you accusing __him__ of killing Bunny?"_

_"I'm just saying-"_

_"Cut it out, you two." Rashel interrupted. "Ash, go back to your dorm. I'll make sure Mary- Lynnette doesn't leave."_

_Ash gave Rashel a long, hard look. "You don't understand who he is."_

Could it be that Ash knew Jeremy's secret?

Was he right when he accused Jeremy of murder?

Maggie wanted to believe that was impossible, that Jeremy would never kill- but he'd certainly shown no hesitation when he'd pinned Maggie to the wall, demanding answers.

Maggie knew that if that blue light hadn't come when it did, she would most likely be dead or injured beyond help.

The blue light… Maggie didn't know what it was, and still didn't. Half of her didn't even believe she'd seen it. Half of her was rejecting any of this had actually happened- but it did. She had the slashes on her arm to prove it.

-0-

Phil sighed and tried to get his mind off Poppy, but no matter what he did, he couldn't seem to stop worrying about her.

She hadn't been eating, and the bags under her eyes made it apparent she wasn't sleeping. Sometimes she would get this look on her face when they were talking and she'd excuse her self- complaining of a stomach ache.

Something was very wrong- even James had taken his eyes off his finely figured girlfriend and taken a notice. They'd even had a talk about it. An actual talk, not an argument. For once, they were one the same page.

Poppy was in trouble- deep trouble. A kind of trouble, some sixth sense of Phil's said, that could not be easily resolved.

-0-

Mary-Lynnette worked for hours, shifting through old trunks filled with useless knick knacks of teachers passed.

It was only until after she came to a small, gilded chest that she made any progress.

Clicking open the lid, she peered inside and smiled. These were definitely not the textbooks Mr. Foster had sent her to find, but it was something of interest.

Scrolls- and they looked very ancient

The curling letters were those of an unfamiliar dialect, and the pictures were of an ancient style.

Four short lines decorated the first scroll, surrounded buy swirls of what looked to be blue fire. The next was similar in design; though it was clear the words were different. The third scroll was long in content, and silver were the designs that decorated the edges of this one.

Mary-Lynnette took one last look at the ancient documents and closed the box, promising herself she'd examine them more closely when she had the time.

Then, she continued on what seemed to be a never ending quest for a set of science textbooks.

-0-

Quinn stretched out on his bed- body aching.

He didn't know what he was getting himself into when he agreed to become the Physical Activities Director at the academy.

"Not quite what you expected?" A somewhat smug voice came from the door.

Quinn opened his eyes for a moment and glared at he who dared interrupt his downtime. "No, you've made sure of that."

Ash Redfern smirked. "What can I say; I'm not one to follow the crowd."

"In sports that is definitely not a good quality." Quinn grumbled.

"Couldn't agree more," Ash sat in the desk chair. "My leg still hurts- who knew vermin could swing that hard?"

Quinn rolled his closed eyes **(I'm not sure if that's possible- but whatever. It's Quinn we're talking about, and he's awesome. He can do pretty much anything.)**

"And how has your year been?" Quinn drew the conversation away from himself.

"It's been alright, apart from that Lovett mutt- I hate him." Ash's tone went cold when he spoke of the werewolf.

"And why is that?" Quinn inquired.

"None of your business." Ash answered and stood. "If you'll excuse me- I know some women who need wooing."

Quinn sighed. Ash was still so young, so easily entertained by any woman who walked by. After a couple centuries you get tired of them. It takes someone real special to keep you interested.

Quinn had never met someone like that.

The only one that had been or ever would hold John Quinn's interest was Dove, and she was dead.

-0-

Keller was sick and tired of the girls.

They crowded around Galen and sucked up to him like there was no tomorrow. But it was Iliana Dominick that irritated her the most. She was the biggest kiss up of all of them.

"Why don't you just tell them all to leave you alone?" Keller demanded one evening as they headed back to Galen's dorm. "Their attention is only yours because of your good looks and your family's wealth. They're a waste of your time and a thorn in my side."

"It doesn't hurt to be nice, Keller." Galen responded, repressing a smile.

"Did you not just hear what I said?" Keller huffed. "I said they're a thorn in my side- which means they are a pain in my-"

"Alright," Galen sighed, finding it was getting harder and harder not to show his amusement. "I get it, you don't like them. But we have to put up with them, it's part of life."

"Not if you don't want it to be part of life." Keller grumbled. "It would be very easy to get rid of them."

Galen couldn't hold back any longer and let out a chuckle.

"You think this is funny?" Keller's eyes shot up to his.

"I think _you_ are funny." Galen grinned.

Keller didn't know what to say to that.

-0-

Delos experimented.

He found that the blue fire could only be used if blood was flowing, and while it could be harnessed, it could never be completely controlled.

Delos could practice all he wanted, but the blue fire would never be completely his to command. It would always have a will of its own.

He skipped classes that day, and went to bed that night exhausted, his palms stinging from all the cuts he'd giving himself while practicing.

Despite the pain, he was smiling. No vampire had power like he did, and neither did any witch or shifter or mutt.

Oh, the things he could do with power like this…

**There you have it. Chapter 15 in all it's glory. **

**I know- this was posted so much sooner than I though it would be- but I needed a retreat. The girl I sit next to in one of my classes is the most ANNOYING, CLOSE MINDED girl I have EVER met! She was making rude remarks all through class. I pretty much spent 45 minutes listening to a devil spawn complain about absolute bs problems that if she tried to fix- she could.**

**I have to say, I'm a bit surprised at the reaction Blaise got last chapter. You guys do know I've written about Blaise before, right? She's been at the academy the whole story. **

**Anyway, hope you like it! **

**Review please- let's see if we can get 100! (If you can't, I will be extremely disappointed. The story had 99 reviews as it is.) **


	16. Nothing is What it Seems

**Chapter 16- Nothing is what it Seems**

**The Next Morning:**

Blaise watched the young boy who had so interested her cousin. He was cute, but not overly so, and strong, but not muscled. Blaise failed to see what Thea saw in him.

"Hello?" She approached and hesitated when she saw the slightest hint of a frown form on his lips. "Are you Eric?"

"Yes," He set down the bag of feed he'd been carrying and turned to face her. "You're Blaise, Thea's cousin."

"Hmmm," Blaise certainly didn't like being referred to as 'Thea's cousin'. Usually it was the other way around. She was the one who was noticed and Thea was just a relative. Someone recognized because she was connected to Blaise.

Then, Blaise understood perfectly. She knew why Thea liked this boy. Eric _saw _Thea- he saw Thea and took the time to know her. He didn't immediately jump after Blaise like so many men usually did. From his expression, he didn't even care to know her. This angered Blaise.

Since when had Thea been the more attractive one? The more interesting one?

"How is Thea?" Eric asked. "She seemed a bit shaken up the last time I saw her."

Blaise sighed. "Oh, she's alright."

"Can you tell her I said hi?" Eric requested. "I haven't seen her lately."

"Of course," Blaise agreed, but she was lying. She probably wouldn't tell her cousin the boy had said hi. And he hadn't _just not_ seen her- Thea was specifically avoiding him. "So, you work here at the academy?" Blaise raised an eyebrow, though she already knew what his answer would be.

"I work in the stables." Eric nodded then backed away. "Actually, that's where I should be." He gave her one last glace, picked up his bag of feed, and left.

Blaise smiled cruelly at his retreating figure. It had been a while since she'd had a challenge. A small part of her mind nagged that Thea had already claimed him- but she pushed it away. Thea was obviously getting too attached to the boy. A little game would put an end to that.

Blaise turned and headed back to her room, already drawing plans.

Eric Ross's heart would be hers by the end of the semester.

-0-

The next bout of pains came during dance.

Poppy had felt them coming on for a while- but she didn't want to skip out on class. Her grades were already low enough.

Mrs. Kellen was in the middle of explaining how to properly promenade when the spasms started. Poppy clutched her stomach and fell to her knees.

"Poppy?" The teacher had asked, and when Poppy had replied only with a squeak of pain, she'd called the academy nurse.

That was why she was currently lying on a cot- trying to ignore the probing fingers on her abdomen.

"Does it hurt when I do this?" The physician asked and poked her stomach.

Poppy sighed and shook her head. "I told you, nothing from the outside affects it. The pain just comes and goes as it pleases."

"Are there any side affects?" The physician asked. "Any changes in behavior?"

"Well…" Poppy thought. "I haven't been sleeping well lately- and I haven't been very hungry."

"That's quite the understatement," A voice from the doorway chuckled dryly. "I have to practically force feed her to get her to eat anything."

Poppy's heart fluttered as James strode over to her cot.

"How are you doing?" James asked and kneeled next to the cot.

Poppy grimaced and an answer and he gave a faint smile.

"I'm sorry, sir," the physician said, "but this is a closed examination."

"You won't even know I'm here," James assured him, and didn't move.

The doctor shook his head. "You need to leave."

"No," James insisted. "I need to stay."

The doctor's eyebrows furrowed. "Of course, of course."

James turned to Poppy and she gave him a questioning look. James just shrugged. _He's always had a way with people,_ Poppy thought and the doctor continued to poke at her stomach.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"No," Poppy answered and the examination continued.

-0-

Claire hated the marketplace.

_You have feet! Use them!_ Claire thought as she pushed her way through the crowds of people. People who just stood there, paying no mind to young girls who were on a time limit.

"Peaches and strawberries," Mary-Lynnette muttered from behind her. "We still need peaches and strawberries."

Claire nodded and gestured to one of the carts. "Let's try that one."

Mare and she gradually made their way to the small wooden stack of crates- full of fruit.

Claire stood there inspecting the peaches for bruises, when the sound of arguing voices floated to her ears.

The thing about being a maid was that it was incredibly dull to just wash windows all day, so they tended to develop certain skills to make sure they didn't die of boredom. One of these skills was hearing.

Claire tuned into the conversation and was surprised when she recognized one of the voices as the one she'd heard in Jezebel Redfern's room not even a month ago.

"What did you say to her? Why is she so upset?" It was demanding.

"That is none of your business," an older, sadder tone replied.

"She is my friend." The first voice protested. "If course it's my business!"

"No!" The older man barked, his tone harsh. "You are most definitely not her friend."

"Claire," a different voice said. A softer one. Mary-Lynnette. "We need to go."

For a moment, Claire was torn. Stay and listen- and perhaps discover what Jez was hiding, who that boy was. Or, she could go back to the carriage with Mary- Lynnette.

She made her decision in an instant. She wasn't daring, or risky. She was more afraid of Brigitte, the head maid, than what might happen to her if she was caught listening in by those men.

"Let's go."

-0-

Galen thanked every single divine being from every single religion he could think of. Finally, it was his last class, finally- in five minutes he would be free of the Academy's lessons.

It wasn't that he didn't like school; it was that the Academy taught things he had learned_ years_ ago.

"And so," the teacher continued, "that is why the human race is superior to every other living creature. Any questions?"

_Just one._ Galen thought. _What gave you that idea and who gave you permission to spend one hour lecturing us about it? _

"Well," James Rasmussen began. "You say one of the reasons we are better is we have developed language- but is that not true of other creatures?"

"What do you mean?" The teacher asked.

"Well, why else does the bird chirp than to communicate? Why does the dog bark, or the snake hiss?"

"Well, our language consists of words-"

"But so might theirs." James interrupted. "Certain tones may mean certain things; perhaps that is their form of words."

"Mr. Rasmussen," The teacher sighed. "It comes down to a certain science. We are humans, and they are animals. Where they run from what they are afraid of, we face it."

"Humans run from things all the time." Ash laughed.

"Give one instance," The teacher was getting agitated.

"Well," Ash began. "Humans tend to stray from dark places-"

"That is because the Shadow Realm is the Devil's territory; many of his darkest creations thrive in the dark." The teacher interrupted.

"And humans are scared of such creatures." Ash gloated. "See? Humans run."

"But it is only natural to fear such things." The teacher argued.

"As it is only natural for animals to fear humans." Galen joined in the conversation. "We are bigger and stronger and they know that- so they run."

"Are you comparing the human race to-" the teacher was cut off by a large tolling bell signaling the end of class.

"We will continue this line of conversation tomorrow." The teacher announced as the class filed out.

"What bogus," Hugh Davis, Galen's fellow classmate, muttered and scowled. "What utter bogus."

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Keller and waved her over. "Did you hear what today's lesson was?" He asked and she scowled.

"That is one seriously delusional man," Keller answered.

"I couldn't agree more," He nodded and smiled. "I'd be interested to hear what you have to say on the topic."

"Humans are biased." Keller shrugged. "They only see things from their point of view, and because their point of view is all they've ever known, they think it is the best. They are certainly powerful, and they think because they can build monstrous buildings and kill anything that gets in their way that they are the best- but the best is not he same as the strongest. Panther's for instance," Keller sighed. "If only more people knew what It was like."

Galen smiled. "If Mr. Taylor assigns an essay- I'm using those lines."

-0-

Gillian made her way past cots and sick patients, coming to a stop when she spotted Ms. Ordello.

"Hello," she muttered with her head bowed- trying to hide her wince when she saw just how bad the cursed arm was. It was puffy and red and disgusting. Gillian despaired at the knowledge she had caused that.

"Gillian Lennox," Ms. Ordello murmured. "What are you doing in my room?"

"You're in a hospital," Gillian reminded her. "You don't have a room."

"But," Ms. Ordello sighed. "I'm a teacher. Of course I have a room."

Gillian suddenly realized Ms. Ordello was delusional. "Yes, well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine." The sick teacher answered. "My arm itches, but I'm fine."

Gillian flinched at the mention of the arm, and turned away, planning to leave. It was obvious Ms. Ordello was in no condition to chat.

Just as she was leaving, she caught sight of something that chilled her deeper than what had happened to Ms. Ordello.

An unconscious Poppy North was being wheeled in on a stretcher.

**Well, review please!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	17. Confrontation at its Worst

**Chapter 17- Confrontation at it's Worst**

**That evening (not very late though)-**

David wasn't good with crying girls, and he got especially flustered around crying Gillian's.

"Shhhh…" He held her tighter. "It'll be okay," He soothed.

"No it won't, David." Gillian sobbed. "The doctors..." Gillian hiccupped "First Ms. Ordello and now Poppy!"

"Gill," David said. "Ms. Ordello is going to be fine. The swelling has gone down and so has the fever, and as for Poppy… they don't even know what she has yet."

"But it's bad." Gill sobbed even harder. "I can't explain it… I just know."

Gillian wasn't as close to Poppy as she was Eric or Mare, but they were both year round students and Gillian considered Poppy a friend.

"It's all going to be okay," David kissed Gillian's forehead.

Behind David, a certain spirit materialized and whispered to Gillian. "No, it's not. Poppy's real bad. Something's growing inside her- not a baby or anything. Something bad, but I don't know what. She'll probably die."

That caused Gillian to start crying harder and David to become more flustered.

This was going to be a long night.

-0-

Maggie stood outside Ash Redfern's door, chin held high and her arms crossed.

"Look," he said. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do!" Maggie accused him. "That's what you were warning Mare about. It wasn't just that he was some creep you didn't want her around- he is something dangerous. Something not human."

"Maggie," Ash leaned close, "Just forget about it and never speak of it again. Don't even think about it."

"No! I need to know," Maggie wasn't budging an inch.

"I'm tired, and so must you be." Ash said. "Maybe you didn't really see what you thought you did, or maybe you're not remembering it right- but Jeremy is completely human. A creep, but still human."

"Ash," Maggie's voice took on a dangerous tone. "I'm giving you ten seconds to tell me before I force it out of you."

Ash rolled his eyes. "Go to bed." He ordered.

"Not until you tell me," protested Maggie. "Three."

"Maggie," Ash growled.

"Two."

"Drop it, just forget what happened."

"One." Maggie looked expectantly at Ash, but when he didn't say a word, she backed up. "Fine. If you won't tell me, I'll ask Jeremy himself."

Ash's eyes grew wide. "You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me," Maggie started towards Jeremy's room.

"Wait," Ash called. "Fine, I'll tell you."

Maggie smirked triumphantly and walked back to Ash's slumped form. "Well?" she raised her eyebrows.

Ash took a deep breath, as if bracing himself for what he was about to say. "Jeremy's a werewolf," He was speaking so quietly Maggie could barely make out what he was saying. "You can't tell anyone. You could get killed for knowing and I could get killed for telling you."

"Why?" Maggie's tone was lowered to the volume his was.

"I told you, I can't say." Ash looked up and down the hallway, making sure there was no one here. "Say nothing and do nothing to make him or anyone else suspect you know. You'd be surprised how many potential informants inhabit Hawthorne Academy."

With that, he closed his door- leaving Maggie in the hallway, mind reeling.

-0-

Jez closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Rolling her shoulders- she tried to force the tension out of her body.

She shouldn't be scared, this girl was just human. _So are you_, a voice in the back of her head reminded her. _Well, half of you anyway._

Jez shook her head and pushed her way into her cousin's room. Her cousin, however, was not what she found.

Instead, she found that girl Ash was always hanging around-knee deep in books and scrolls.

"Oh," The girl slammed shut the nearest book. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," Jez said, walking further into the room. "Where's Claire?"

"I believe she went to fetch a glass of water." The maid answered, scooping up a stack of paper and placing it in a box near the head of the bed. "She should be back soon." Jez briefly studied the scroll. It definitely wasn't in English. And the designs around the edges reminded vaguely of the fire she summoned the night she and her uncle had argued.

"What are those?" She asked.

"Just some old papers," The maid smiled tightly.

"What do they say?" Jez came closer to the bed.

The maid stood. "I'm not sure. I was attempting to translate them- but the language in which they are writ is surely lost. The symbols are nothing I've ever seen before."

"May I take a look?" After a moment of hesitation the maid nodded.

Clicking open the lid, she pulled out the ancient scrolls and handed them over to Jez. "Careful," she warned, "they're delicate."

Jez took one look at them and suppressed a gasp. She couldn't read it, exactly, but she understood what it said.

_'Four to stand between the light and the shadow. _

_Four of blue fire, power in their blood. _

_Born in the year of the blind Maiden's vision;_

_Four less one and darkness triumphs.'_

Blue fire. Jez's attention was once again drawn to the edges of the scroll which was embroidered with the swirls that so resembled the strange power. Blue fire.

Jez hurriedly flipped to the next scroll- again, instinctively knowing what it said.

'_One from the land of kings long forgotten; _

_One from the hearth which still holds the spark; _

_One from the Day World where two eyes are watching;_

_One from the twilight to be one with the dark.'_

"Where did you get these?" Jez demanded and flipped to the last scroll.

"The attic," The maid answered. "Why? Do you know what they say?"

Jez squinted at the last scroll and shivered at the two lines scrawled on the page. "In blue fire, the final darkness is banished." Jez whispered. "In blood, the final price is paid."

"Can you read the other ones?" The maid asked eagerly. Jez tore her gaze away from the page. "You can," the maid smiled broadly, "can't you!"

"Just leave it alone." Jez tossed the prophecies back on the bed. "Whether this is some cruel joke or something more, I don't know. Either way, don't get yourself involved."

With that, Jezebel Redfern exited the cramped servant dorm and strode with purpose to her own room, all thoughts of confronting Claire about her family forgotten.

-0-

Thea was avoiding Eric with everything she had.

Evading his gaze, dodging his approaches. She didn't like it, but it was the way it had to be. Blaise had been clear about that.

He was already suspicious, and she'd dropped more than a few hints, it wouldn't take much for him to figure out what was going on. For him to piece things together.

So, for the second time that week, Thea visited the stable in secret, under the cover of night.

It was one thing to stay away from Eric- it was for his own good- but to stay away from the horses too… that was asking too much. She'd grown to love those animals more than Blaise loved chaos- and that was saying a lot.

Each and every horse had a different personality- except for Mel. Sundance was fiery and didn't like following his rider's commands, which was why he suited Poppy quite well. Poppy was the only one who was able to ride him, and Eric was the only one who could get near without getting bit.

Peaches was a mellow girl, calm and steady, but if you didn't watch the feed sack it would all be in her stomach in three seconds flat. She ate anything worth eating. Mel… what was there to say about Mel? She was flat as a stick. How Eric and David ever got Sundance to mate with her was beyond comprehension.

Thea liked to think the foal would take after its father, not its mother. But tragedies did happen.

A chuckling came from the other side of the barn. "Is that what you really think of Mel?" Thea tensed.

A figure stepped closer to Thea and she sighed in relief when she saw who it was. Thierry

"You've been reading my thoughts?" Thea's relief quickly turned into sour annoyance. She didn't like it when vampires did that. It was so disrespectful. Thea quickly threw up her mental guard.

"No, I was just getting a vibe." Thierry came to stand next to Thea at Mel's cell. "I suppose she is a bit… dull compared to the others."

"Dull?" Thea asked incredulously. "That's quite the understatement."

Thierry gave Thea a weak smile.

Then something occurred to her. "What are you doing down here, anyway?"

Thierry shifted uneasily. "Well, I was feeding."

"On the horses?" Thea's eyes were wide.

"I do not drink the blood of humans, you knew that." Thierry reminded her.

"Yes, but… horses?"

Thierry nodded. "Don't worry. I did not take enough to cause any harm. Nothing a good night's sleep won't shake off. The horses will not collapse if ridden."

Thea nodded slowly. "And nothing from Mel?" Thea did not particularly care for the horse, but taking blood from a pregnant animal was sickening.

"Of course," Thierry confirmed. "Nothing from Mel."

"Good." Thea let out a breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding.

"And now it's your turn. What are you doing here so late?" Thierry asked politely.

"I love horses, but I'm not on the best terms with one of the stable boys." Thea gave the old vampire the short, muted version of the truth. "Night is the only time I can visit and still be free of his company."

"Ah," Thierry nodded. "And what happened to make things so rocky between you and this stable boy?"

Thea winced. "It's complicated."

"I have time, and I am willing to listen." Thierry offered.

"Thank you," Thea smiled nervously, "But no thank you." Thierry was one of the Night World council. Telling him what was on her mind was a horrid idea. She'd be signing her own death warrant if she spoke another word about the subject.

"Of course," Thierry said.

-0-

Jeremy racked his memory for the hundredth time that day.

What had happened in the stables? What had that vermin done to him?

It had felt vaguely like fire- which he didn't like in the least- but it had also felt like water. It was cool, yet it had burned him. It was painful, yet it had left no physical mark.

Whatever Maggie had done- it was definitely out of the ordinary. He supposed she could be a lost witch but she didn't smell like one.

_So what was she?_


	18. The Last Lovett

**Chapter 18- The Last Lovett**

**The Next Day:**

**(BTW: this is the day of Bunny's memorial- just incase some of you get confused on what they are talking about)**

Keller gritted her teeth. She'd long dreaded this day, and now it was here.

"Are you sure you still want to go?" Keller asked, silently pleading he would say no.

"I told you, Keller," Galen smiled. "I'll be fine."

"Unprotected, but fine." Keller grumbled.

"I have other guards." Galen sighed. "I'll come back alive."

"You'd better."

"Threatening me now, are we?" Galen teased, but it was clear by Keller's reaction that she was still a stranger to Galen's sense of humor.

"No," She replied quickly, eyes wide and full of panic. "You can come back dead, if you want. It's up to-"

"Keller," Galen smiled, trying not to laugh.

"Oh," Keller sighed, "you were just kidding." She felt like an idiot.

"I'll be fine." And with that, he climbed into Iliana Dominick's carriage.

-0-

Iliana gave Galen a small smile. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yes," Galen closed the door, giving one last look at that security guard, Mr. Keller, he always seemed to be around.

"How did you and Officer Keller get so close?" Iliana asked.

"Officer Ke-" Galen looked confused. "Oh, you mean Keller."

"Ummm… yes?"

"Family ties." Galen shrugged.

"You knew him before you came here?" Iliana asked, not sure where this conversation was going.

"No, but we knew of each other." Galen answered, which was true. Keller had, of course, known about him (he was a prince, after all) and he had known about Keller (A female shifter working at a human establishment dressed as a male? Please, she was all his mother talked about for days.)

"I bet it was nice to know someone would be there for you," Iliana smiled. "I mean, I had my cousin Gillian and all, but she was a bit distracted and couldn't really help me settle in."

"You and Gillian Lennox are cousins?" Galen supposed he shouldn't be surprised, they looked almost exactly alike. Light blonde hair and shinning violet eyes…

But he had a hard time believing the delicate, social butterfly Iliana was related to the awkward, seemingly permanently gloomy Gillian.

Then again, Gillian knew of her heritage- thanks to that spirit tracking her every move. If Iliana knew of her Harman blood, would she be like Gillian? Would she always act confused and sad and angry all at the same time?

"Of course," Iliana smiled. "You didn't know? Everyone says we look like twins, so we usually forget to tell people sooner. I'm sorry-"

"You don't have to apologize." Galen smiled, wondering why Iliana looked so embarrassed to have forgotten to tell him such a thing.

"Oh," Iliana giggled nervously. "My mother always did say I apologize too much. I don't know why I do."

Galen smiled, "So, tell me about Gillian."

-0-

Mary-Lynnette tried not to cry.

She did anyway.

Bunny and she had always been friends, even if they'd started to drift apart after the Academy had come into their lives. Mare had listened to every fantasy of Bunny's and Bunny had listened to every ramble of Mare's.

Mare couldn't believe the girl she'd grown up with was dead.

But standing there, looking at the coffin, she couldn't deny it. There was a dead body in there and it belonged to a blonde haired gossip lover who had dated Mare's dream boy right up until she was killed by wolves.

There was a dead body in there, and it belonged to Bunny Martin.

-0-

Mark spotted his sister almost immediately and rushed to her side.

"Mark," Claudia called from behind him, but he didn't listen.

He didn't have to wait four months after all, and he was glad. "Mare," he panted when he reached her.

"Mark," She threw her arms around him and clutched him to her tight. "Claudia wrote and said you weren't coming."

"She lied, like she always does," He grumbled into her hair.

"I should have known better than to listen to her," Mare said. Even though her voice was muffled, Mark could tell she'd been crying.

"Did you see the body?" He asked. He supposed it was a bit insensitive, but he knew his sister preferred blunt honesty to dulled truth.

"Yes," Mare nodded. "It was horrible. I know it's a bit rude, but I'm glad this isn't an open casket ceremony. I couldn't stand to see her again. Not like… that." Tears fell freely from Mare's eyes and Mark held her hand.

"Mary- Lynnette," Someone said from behind them and Mark could feel his sister tense.

"Jeremy," Mare turned and gave him a watery smile.

"How are you holding up," he asked, "I know you and Bunny were close."

"How am_ I_ holding up?" Mare looked like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "How are _you _holding up?"

"He's fine," yet another voice was added to the conversation.

"Get out of here, Redfern." Jeremy said with obvious distaste.

"That was rude, Ash." Mare chided.

The boy, Ash, shrugged. "I was only being honest."

"Why are you here," Mare sighed. "You didn't even know Bunny."

"Actually," Ash smiled. "I knew her quite well."

Mare scowled as did Jeremy. "That's disgusting, Ash." Mare said.

"And a lie," Jeremy added.

"You'd like to believe that, wouldn't you?" Ash smirked and Jeremy glared.

Mark decided it was time to stop the argument, before it grew into something more. "I'm Mark." Mark held out a hand.

Ash looked at it for a moment then shook it. "Ash Redfern," he said.

"So," Mark asked. "How do you know Mare and Jeremy?"

Ash looked at Mark incredulously. "How do you think?"

"School?" Mark asked- realizing what a stupid question that had been.

"Bingo," Ash nodded, and smiled at Mary- Lynnette. "So, this is your brother?"

Mary- Lynnette nodded.

Ash smirked and turned back to Mark. "Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard so much."

"Ash," a higher pitched voice sounded. "Have you been here the whole time?" A light blonde haired girl walked up to them.

Ash shrugged. "I wanted to get here before all the good snacks were gone."

The little girl rolled her eyes and turned to Mare. "I don't know how you're still sane; he drives me crazy within a minute of starting up a conversation."

"Believe me," Mare said dryly. "It's taking all of my willpower not to throttle him on the spot."

"Now, now," Ash grinned, holding up his hands. "I'm harmless, what did I ever do to you?"

"You were born," Jade answered him. "That's what."

"Harsh," Ash commented.

"But true," Jeremy shrugged.

Ash glared at him, and was about to say something when Mare gasped. "She looks even more hideous than last time!"

"Who, Jade?" Ash guessed and the petite blonde rolled her eyes.

Mark looked for who she was talking about and laughed when he realized she was talking about Claudia. "I know, I didn't think it was possible, but then it happened right in front of my eyes."

"Who are you talking about?" The young girl, who Mark had figured to be Ash's sister, asked.

"Our step mother, Claudia." He answered, saying Claudia's name in much the same way Mare said Ash's. Disgusted.

"What's so bad about her?" She asked.

"She lies, she cheats, there are a number of things to choose from." Mark scowled. "And she's coming this way."

"I really don't need this right now." Mare grumbled.

"Come on," Jeremy grabbed her hand and pulled her away. "Cover for us, will you?" He asked Mark, then left.

"Sure," Mark sighed. "Leave me to deal with her."

"Well," Ash backed away, "She sounds dreadful." With that- he headed in the same direction Mare and Jeremy had gone.

"Are you going to leave me too?" Mark sighed and looked at the girl.

She giggled and shook her head, "I'm Jade. Jade Redfern."

"I'm Mark." He smiled back at her.

-0-

Jeremy smiled as Mary- Lynnette followed him through the crowds- so ignorant of what was about to happen. So ignorant that the one she trusted most was the one that wanted her dead. The one that wanted to kill her himself.

"I'd almost managed to forget her," He sighed and shook his head, making Mare laugh. Oh, how he despised that sound. The sound that made Mary- Lynnette seem so happy. How could she live with herself?

"Let's get out of here," Jeremy suggested. "I'm so tired of this. I just want Bunny to rest in peace- this whole memorial thing is driving me crazy."

"Agreed," Mare nodded. "Where do you have in mind."

Jeremy pretended to think, though he already knew. He'd had this all planned out since the moment he'd killed Bunny.

"This way," Jeremy gave a boyish smile, leading her to one of the best places to dispose of a body.

-0-

Ash watched as Jeremy led Mary- Lynnette into a dark alley, telling her it was just a shortcut. He also watched as Jeremy pinned Mare to the wall, demanding she feel sorry for what she'd done to his family.

It was then that Ash rushed in to help.

-0-

Jeremy's breath ticked Mary- Lynnette's cheek- but she was in no mood to laugh.

"Jeremy," she struggled against his grip. "What are you doing?"

"I said," Jeremy spoke through clenched teeth, "Do you regret it? Do you regret killing Gretel?"

"I- I didn't…" Jeremy didn't let her finish.

"What?" He spat. "You didn't kill her?"

"I didn't mean to," Mare said weakly-recalling Ash's words about Jeremy. That she couldn't trust him. And Rashel explaining the glass doll eyes.

It was too late to listen to them now; she'd followed Jeremy despite their warnings. Mare had merely thought he'd held a grudge, but here, in the alley, she knew he was out to kill her.

Suddenly, Jeremy was wrenched away from her and tossed aside.

Mare was free, but frozen in shock.

"Come on!" A voice hissed and she looked up to see Ash, but it was too late to run.

Jeremy was back on his feet and charging toward them. "Keep behind me," he ordered and she didn't hesitate.

"Keep out of this, leech," Jeremy growled (Yes, actually growled.)

"Get away from her, Mutt!" Ash hissed (Yes, actually hissed.)

Mare's eyes widened and she wondered what she'd gotten herself into.

"Let me kill the vermin," Jeremy said. "And I'll let you go."

"Leave the vermin alone," Ash replied. "And _I'll_ let _you_ go."

"I guess we've reached an impasse." Jeremy smiled sweetly, then he pounced.

-0-

Ash watched as the mutt shifted and lunged.

Mary- Lynnette screamed, which was more than expected, and backed away quickly.

Big mistake. Jeremy flew over Ash's shoulder and landed on the human—pinning her, once again. "Jeremy," She whimpered. "What happened to you?"

"You killed them," he snarled. "They're dead because of you."

"I'm sorry, Jer," Mary- Lynnette whispered. "I know."

"No, you-" Jeremy made a weird heaving sound and blood dribbled out of his muzzle. His body was once again torn from hers and tossed aside.

Mare was pulled to her feet and she observed the scene. A silver knife was embedded in Jeremy's flank; the area around it was bloodstained.

"What…" Mare looked on the body in terror. "What is he?"

Jeremy's body began to morph back into its human form and Ash stepped forward. He yanked the knife out of the back and stuck it in the front, then placed the body's hands near the hilt.

"What…" Mare said again.

"Making it look like a suicide," Ash stood and observed his work. "A bit sloppy, but it'll have to do."

"What is he?" Mare asked again and Ash shook his head.

"Not now," Ash pulled Mare away from the body of her former best friend. "I'll explain later- but we have to get away."

Mare followed the blond boy, feeling numb.

The last Lovett was dead.

**How are you all? Good- I'm guessing. You'd better be good, I just killed Jeremy for you. I really liked him. I wanted to keep him alive for the rest of the story just to torment you lovely readers, but no, I decided to be nice.**


	19. Silver Chords and Chaos

**Chapter 19- Silver Chords of Chaos**

**A few minutes later:**

Jade smiled at the memory of the boy she'd spent the day with. At first, she'd had her doubts-with a brother like Ash; she found it hard to trust boys. But after a while she'd grown to like him.

Then, of course, it had to end.

Jeremy Lovett was found dead in an alley. His death had been ruled a suicide, but Jade knew better. Ash and Mary-Lynnette's scent had been all over the corpse, and where Ash was involved, nothing was as it seemed.

Mark, of course, had been stricken. From what Jade could gather, Mark and Jeremy had been close friends since childhood.

"I can't believe…" Mark and she were now sitting on a park bench a few blocks away from the commotion. "Not him, too… Mare will be devastated."

"She probably already knows," Jade muttered, referring to the strong scent. She didn't expecting him to hear and was caught off guard when he did.

"What?" He asked.

"I-I just meant…" Jade scrambled for a plausible story. "I thought I saw them getting in a carriage. He was probably taking her back to Hawthorne- you're right. She must be devastated."

Mark nodded, frowning. "He won't, I mean… he wouldn't-"

"Hurt her?" Jade asked. "I don't think so. If it were any other girl, he'd probably try and take advantage of her, but Ash has a soft spot for Mary- Lynnette." Jade continued when Mark stayed silent. "Rowan thinks it's because Mare is the only one who ever says no. The students, they love Ash, and the maids tolerate him, but Mare…" Jade shrugged. "She's the only one who makes things hard for him, and he likes it."

"At least Mare's temper is good for something," Mark said quietly. "All it ever got her at home was trouble."

Jade managed a weak smile. "I can imagine that." They sat in silence for a while.

"Jeremy wouldn't kill himself," Mark finally said. "No matter how hard things got, Jeremy never gave up on life. No matter who died, Jeremy held on." Mark sighed. "Jeremy and Bunny- their love was glorified. They didn't really love each other. They were together because… I don't really know why Jer courted Bunny. People he loved more than her have died and he coped then. Why would he kill himself now?"

"I don't know, Mark." Jade sighed and stood. "We should go. It's getting late; Claudia's probably looking for you."

Mark laughed dryly. "Pretending to be frantic, no doubt."

_At least your mother pretends to care, _Jade thought. Whereas her own mother took critical interest in Jade's life- only paying attention to what could further benefit the Redfern name, Claudia pretended to care. She was a bad actor, granted, but at least she tried.

Jade said nothing and held out a hand. "I hope we meet again, but if we don't… you really are something, Mark Carter."

-0-

Rashel watched as the body was hauled away, the knife pulled from the corpse. Something about it was off, though. There was too much blood for that little knife. It was several inches long at most, long enough to pierce the heart, but the cut would be small, not allowing a large opening for blood.

And, Rashel noticed blood leaking from behind. That meant there was most likely a wound in his back. That, if nothing else, was a definite sign of murder.

Rashel suspected the officer's were saying it was a suicide to keep the crowd from panicking. And it was easy to believe. Those facts combined with the key point that Jeremy had no family told the officers one thing: they had no need to launch an investigation.

Jeremy had certainly seemed devastated about Bunny's death, and to an untrained eye this did look to be a suicide. Jeremy had no relatives that might march in and discover the back wound- demanding the killer be found.

Rashel knew the local law enforcement. They were slackers. Rashel wasn't too upset about it though. If they started searching for answers they could get in the way of her own investigation.

Rashel backed away from the body. Following the trail of blood, she backtracked to a dark alley. Not many people were near. All had gone to the square to see what the commotion was about. No one cared about the murder site- just the corpse.

Well, all except one person.

"Hello," A voice said from behind her.

"Greetings," Rashel replied and turned, not at all happy to find a young vampire behind her.

"An odd place to be, I must say." He remarked. "Definitely not the sort of place innocent little girls like you should be hanging around."

"Well," Rashel smiled tightly. "What can I say? I was curious."

"About what?" The leech asked. "How Jeremy Lovett killed himself? I think that was established when they pulled the knife out."

Rashel resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "And what are you doing here?"

After a moment of silence, he answered. "Same as you. I'm looking for clues."

"Clues?" Rashel asked as clueless as she could.

"You know what I'm getting at- stop playing dumb." The man stepped toward the mouth of the alley.

Rashel hated that. No matter how hard her mental walls were, some things just couldn't help but leak through.

"And what do you make of the situation?" Rashel asked, scanning the area, pleased to find no trace of any living soul in close proximity.

"Definitely not a suicide." He said. And, as he turned around, Rashel dug her stake into his heart.

She knew it was risky; it would almost defiantly compromise her cover. But no one was around to witness it, and the vampire had been so close, so ignorant to what she really was.

Rashel engraved her signature claw mark into the mummy of a corpse- unable to resist the tradition even if it would eventually lead to the conclusion that the Cat was in the area. Hefting the body over her shoulder, she drug him to one of the trash bins on the opposite side of the alley.

"This kitten has claws," She whispered and shoved him into one of the cans.

Scanning the alley once more, and finding nothing that might help with her investigation, she left. **(Pay close attention to Morgead's POV to find out who she killed!)**

-0-

Galen liked Iliana, she was a sweet girl, but the problem with sweet girls was that they were scared all too easily. And when they were scared, they overreacted.

"I just don't understand," Iliana's tears stained her cheeks. "Jeremy seemed to be cooping, how he could just…" Another sob shook Iliana's delicate body. "And where did he get the knife? Did he always have it? Was he just waiting…"

"Shhh," Galen soothed. "Don't worry." The jostling of the carriage threw Iliana against one wall, and Galen tensed, but relaxed again to see that Iliana was alright.

Well, as alright as a hysterical girl can get.

-0-

Galen was mildly surprised when Keller didn't rush to his side the moment he got out of the carriage. Then, he remembered the 'suicide' had happened only a short time earlier. News traveled fast, but not that fast.

He found her stretched out on the floor of her dorm, taking a cat nap.

Galen smiled. He'd not seen her like this before- unguarded. Free of worries. He liked it, she looked relaxed, and like some one he could strike up a conversation with, not the girl he knew- who regularly looked like she would stab anyone who got within five feet of him.

He walked over to her bed. Keller stirred but did not wake. He reclined on the mattress and winced. His was much softer and more comfortable; he'd have to have a talk with the headmaster about staff dorms.

A slip of parchment on the nightstand caught his interest and he examined it. Written in a deep blue ink were these words…

_People die…_

_ Beauty fades…_

_ Love changes…_

_ And you will always be alone…_

The parchment was ripped in half, so the other part of the poem was missing, but the meaning was clear.

"What are you doing?" Galen started and looked up to find Keller sitting up, eyes unadjusted but still able to figure out what was happening. Her eyes grew wide and upset as she observed the scene.

"I'm sorry," Galen hurriedly set the paper back on the nightstand. "I didn't mean to snoop, and I didn't think it would be so personal."

Keller stood and snatched the paper off the small table. "Get out."

"I really am sorry." Galen tried to apologize.

"I said get-" Keller frowned and looked out the window. The sun was high in the sky. "What are you doing back so soon?"

Galen shifted from foot to foot. "Jeremy Lovett was found dead in an alley. It was ruled a suicide, but…"

Keller nodded. "In that case, stick close, but don't talk to me."

"Keller," Galen tried again. "I really am-"

"Just don't talk about it." Keller snapped.

"You can't actually believe it," Galen said, "Do you?"

"That note was from my mother," Keller answered. "She abandoned me, but I trust her. I recognize the truth in her words. I accept what she wanted me to know."

"I won't let you think that," Galen protested and grabbed her shoulders. "I'm not going to let you believe that."

Warmth spread from Galen's hands into Keller's shoulders and down her spine. A strange sort of tingling…

Keller shook his hand off her shoulders and stepped back. "Don't touch me," She growled- but he didn't look scared. If possible he looked even more determined.

"Keller, listen to me-" he began.

"No," Keller hissed. "You listen to me. You can pretend life is perfect, that everything is fine, but it's not. There are cold hard facts in life you just have to accept, and if you accept them you won't drown." Keller sighed. "You're the kind of people I have to protect. The ones who don't realize…"

Galen took a tentative step forward. "Keller…" He placed a hand on her shoulder again. "I don't think everything is fine, I know there is bad in the world, but what your mother wrote…" Galen sighed. "There is some good left. Not everything is as bleak as one might believe. As you might believe."

"Don't lecture me about my beliefs," Keller's heart was sinking, down to the very soles of her feet. It was pounding, trying to escape the gravity of the situation.

Pink haze clouded Keller's vision until all she saw was Galen.

Galen.

His golden blond hair, his soft features. Eyes that were strong yet caring. Tough, but loving at the same time.

You could drown in eyes like those.

A humming vibrated through the air and a silver chord slowly grew visible. It connected Keller and Galen, tying them together in an unbreakable bond. The chord could never be severed, that much Keller sensed, and she knew Galen sensed it too.

_Keller._ His voice tickled her mind.

_Galen,_ She thought back. _What's happening?_

_Union,_ was his only thought, and then she was in his mind and he in hers.

The moment Keller realized this; she drew away and stumbled in her physical body.

Galen stood staring at her in wide eyed shock.

Keller backed away. Then she bolted.

-0-

Morgead tried to control his anger, he really did, but he'd reached his limit.

Between Jez acting all weird and the fight with Bracken, Pierce's death was just too much. It's not like Morgead had really cared about the boy, but he was one of Morgead's own. A gang member- and that made Pierce family.

And the mark left on his chest… he recognized it alright. The Cat. A notorious vampire hunter. Pierce's life had been taken by a filthy human. Humans had taken everything from Morgead, for as long as he could remember.

Morgead pushed away from the bin and set off at a brisk pace. He didn't know what he planned to do, but he knew he'd do something.

Something big. Something Unforgettable.

-0-

Of course, this was just her luck.

Jez and Morgead happened to lock eyes and now he was heading for her.

He looked outraged and wild, no doubt ready to spew some ridiculous accusation at her.

But that's not what happened.

"We need to talk." Morgead said when he reached her at the gate of the Academy- surprisingly not out of breath.

"What about?" She asked, "Please don't tell me you're here to gossip about Jeremy Lovett's suicide."

Morgead chuckled. "Oh, that poor boy. Bunny meant so much to hi-"

"Get to the point, Morgead." Jez rolled her eyes. "I have little patience."

Morgead sighed. "I talked to your uncle."

Jez tensed. "What did he say?"

"Nothing," Morgead was clearly frustrated. "Absolutely nothing. I want to know what's wrong, Jez. I want to help."

"There's nothing to help," Jez forced herself to meet Morgead's green- eyed gaze, "because nothing is wrong."

"Don't lie to me Jez," He said quietly, not exactly a threat but very close. Uncomfortably close.

"I'm not lying," Jez argued. "Everything is fine. Life couldn't be better."

"Jez," A deep growl resonated from Morgead's throat. "Please, just tell me."

Jez's eyes widened. Morgead had said please. She'd planned on feeding him some snarky remark, but Morgead was actually worried about her. "I can't tell you." She hated how pathetic she'd sounded. How weak, and immediately she lifted her chin, and sent him a glare.

"You can tell me anything," Morgead assured her.

"No," Jez replied, harshly. "I can't. Not this."

"Jezebel-"

"Maybe it's best we don't talk," Jez said. "Go home, say hi to Thistle and the others for me."

"Raven and Thistle and Val can wait. Right now is about you." Morgead said, wincing when he realized he'd subconsciously not mentioned Pierce. "Jez, just tell me."

"I said," Jez hissed, "no."

"And I said, tell me." Morgead glanced behind Jez at the academy and made sure no one was watching. "Jez, what is so bad that you can't trust me?"

"Everything, Morgead," For a moment, Jez once again lost her composure, and scolded herself immediately after she said it.

"I know you want to tell me." Morgead said, and it was true. Jez wanted so badly to rely on some one. Her family was out of the question. There was a time Uncle Bracken would have been the one she turned to, but he'd proved to be just as cruel as every other Redfern. And there was not a chance in hell she would bring Claire into this. Morgead… she longed to tell him. She yearned to trust him.

But the fact of the matter was she just couldn't. He hated humans. If he discovered she was a hybrid, an abomination, he wouldn't hesitate in killing her.

"Just leave it alone," Jez ordered. "Go home; I don't want to see you anymore."

Jez knew how much that would hurt. Morgead had been abandoned so many times. First his father, then his mother, then the Night World Council. And now Jez was doing the same thing.

She was telling him to leave. She was telling him she didn't care anymore.

"I know you don't really mean that," Morgead said with unwavering certainty, although Jez could detect the note of hurt in his tone.

"Morgead," Jez sighed. "You don't know the first thing about me."

Jez tried to push past the jet- black haired boy but he didn't move. Instead, he grabbed her arm and held on, his grip like stone.

"Morgead," Jez spat. "Stop playing, I'm not in the mood."

"I'm not playing," Morgead answered, a dangerous spark of anger flickering in his eyes. "I'm getting answers. What. Is. Wrong?"

Jez didn't say a word, didn't make a sound, didn't move a muscle. "Jez," Morgead growled. "I'm serious, what happened? What does your uncle know that I don't? What are you not telling me?"  
>"I don't want you to know," Jez finally said. "And you wouldn't want to know either. Believe me, it's better this way."<p>

"It's better to leave my friend in pain than help?" Morgead said as if he couldn't comprehend what he was hearing her say.

"Since when has helping others become one of your top priorities?" Jez demanded.

"It's not," Morgead said. "But helping _you_ is. I'm not just about to leave you."

"Yes you are!" Jez cried out in frustration, finally letting her emotions get the best of her. This was something that occurred all to often when she was with Morgead "Just leave! Get out before I have to kill you!"

"What!?" Morgead asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Jez said through clenched teeth, "If you keep asking about it, I will have to kill you. So leave it alone, and go back to the city."

Morgead rolled his eyes. "I told you I wasn't leaving, and like _you_ could kill _me_."

"I could," Jez threatened. "And if you keep perusing the matters of my personal life I think I might."

"I just want to help," Morgead repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I've told you," Jez said. "There's nothing you can do."

"I don't care; I'll fix it, whatever it is." Morgead promised.

"This isn't the sort of thing you can fix," Jez told him.

She took what she'd planned would be her last look at him, drinking in his features. Pitch black hair that never seemed to stay in one place, but rather stuck up all over. And gem green eyes that had a glacier coldness and the warmth of a summer breeze at the same time.

Then, Morgead did something that matched his character quite well. It was unforgettable, it was brash and obviously an instantaneous decision. It was wild and free and desperate all at once.

Morgead Blackthorn kissed her.

And she liked it.

Against her will- she found herself kissing back, drawing him in, pulling herself closer.

A silver chord wrapped itself around them, surrounding them in an unbreakable binding. It pulsated to the pounding of her heart and Morgead's, which eventually matched up and beat in synchrony.

What felt like a current was sweeping them closer and closer, melding their minds and… wait. She didn't want to be here. If Morgead found out it wouldn't matter that they'd been friends for years. It wouldn't matter that they had this strange, newfound connection.

Jez tried to focus on her physical body. Her arms, her legs, a strong pair of hands cupping her face, whistling…

Whistling? Jez dredged back to her own body, feeling Morgead's disappointment and relief at the same time. He didn't want to mix either- well, not exactly.

Jez came to and backed out of Morgead's grip. She looked at him in shock, seeing she looked just as stunned as she felt.

"That was some kiss," A voice said off to their right. A young man in servant garb with a sack of feed slung over his shoulder smirked. He had dark hair and bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in a while but was still smiling.

"What's it to you?" Jez had meant it to come out hard and mean, but her voice was instead breathy and barely audible.

"Not much, I don't even know you." the boy shrugged "but, a word of advice, Mr. Nightwing is headed this way and he doesn't look happy." With that, the boy turned and left.

"Come on-" Morgead reached for Jez's hand but she snatched it away.

"Go away," Jez brushed past him and fled.

"Who was that?" Mr. Nightwing asked as she hurried past him into the academy.

"No one," Jez muttered.

"I hope you know what you're doing," She heard him say, "because that sure didn't look like no one."

-0-

"Hannah," Thierry called.

The young slave girl spun and nearly dropped the empty bucket she was carrying.

"Hannah," Thierry caught up with her, "we must talk."

Hannah looked uncomfortable to say the least, "What about?" She asked as politely as she could.

"About what happened," Thierry answered.

"What is there to say?" Hannah laughed dryly. "Don't pretend to be innocent."

"I am far from innocent, Hannah," Thierry assured her. "But, I want you to tell me what happened that night."

Hannah gave him a strange look. "Is this another one of your games, because if so, I don't want to play." Hannah shook her head. "I'm not about to relive that night just for your enjoyment."

"I do not ask this of you for enjoyment," Thierry said. "I ask because I truly want to know what happened."

"You know what happened." Hannah sighed. "You handed me over to the trader yourself."

"Hannah, I can truthfully say I was not present the night you were sold. I woke up the next morning and you were gone." Thierry prayed she would believe him.

"What do you mean?" Hannah rolled her eyes. "Are you saying you have some sort of evil twin?"

"I don't know what ha-"

"I don't want excuses." Hannah said coldly. "I just want to forget. Leave me be, I tire of your company."

"Hannah, please-"

"I said go." Hannah ordered. "If you want forgiveness, you have it. If you want more fun, find another unfortunate girl who is foolish enough to love you."

"The notes," Thierry began.

"The notes where something I trusted you with." Hannah interrupted. "One of many things. Now, I wonder if it wasn't you who left them."

"I did no such thing," Thierry's eyes blazed with a fire Hannah was all too familiar with. A sort of lightning in storm clouds. "Are you still receiving them?"

Hannah paused, looking him up and down. He appeared to be truly worried, but then again, he had appeared to truly love her, and look where she was now. "No." She said and retreated down the hallway, not turning her back on him until she was around the corner.

-0-

"She appears to be physically unharmed," Lupe stepped out from the shadows. "But her heart bears many scars."

"When will Maya stop," Thierry sounded very old and very tired. "When will she see that there will be no winner? Hannah will die a thousand times over and each time she does as will I, but I will never be Maya's."

"You know Redfern's and their games." Lupe sighed. "Get some sleep, Master. You need it."

-0-

Mary- Lynnette lay curled on Ash's bed while Ash stood by the window.

"He tried to kill you and you grieve for his death?" Ash's voice was cold. "Night after night he haunted you- made you believe you were going insane and you still mourn for his loss? He hated your very essence-"

"I gave him reason," Mare said weakly. "I deserved what I got. Jer was good, before it happened. It was I who made him bitter. I don't care that he was some sort of monster- it was still I that made him hate."

"The dangerous thing about hate is that at times, it can seem so reasonable," Ash said quietly. "And maybe his hate was justified, but his actions were not."

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a life for a life." Mary- Lynnette said. "Hammurabi's code, Ash. Of the very first written laws, that was one. A life for a life. Even the primitive people of early civilization understood that."

That silenced Ash. _A life for a life- but Mare couldn't kill someone! _"What did you do?" It was what Ash had been dying to know, what he had wondered since the very first day he'd seen the maid. What had she done to make her so saddened? So dark.

"I didn't mean to," Mare whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. "But I did. It was an accident… but she jumped…" Mare turned her head into the pillow.

"Who jumped?" Ash asked. "What did you do?" Mary- Lynnette's body began to shake then tremble, her sobs muffled by the pillow. "Gretel?" Ash guessed, "Is that who jumped?"

"How did you know about her?" Mare turned to look at him.

"I overheard a conversation you had with _him_." Ash answered. "So, it was her?"

"We had stolen her doll, and Jer threw it to me," Mare took a painful breath. "It glanced off my fingers- I tried to catch it but the movement of my hand sent it into the well. I might as well have thrown it," Mary- Lynnette took another unsteady breath- fighting the tears she so wanted to shed. "And she jumped after it."

It was silent for a while. "You aren't guilty," Ash said finally. "It was an accident, anyone can see that."

Mare shook her head. "I am not innocent. I threw the doll and Gretel jumped. When she didn't come back Nick Lovett went down to search for her, and I didn't stop him. When Jeremy wanted to tell the adults- I convinced him not to," Mare sat up slowly. "If we had gotten help- they might still be alive."

"No," Ash shook his head. "If they jumped down a well, they were gone for good- and not by any fault of yours. It wasn't even your idea to steal the doll in the first place, I bet."

"The Lovett siblings were always rough on each other, that's just how their family worked," Mary- Lynnette replied.

Ash sat next to her on the bed. "Jeremy's a werewolf; loosing two of his pack in one day was bound to make him angry. When people are angry they do brash things, their thinking becomes clouded. An idea that occurs during moments like these often stick with you even when you're no longer outraged." Ash smiled grimly. "Sometimes you realize the thought was stupid, and other times you just can't let it go. Jeremy needed someone to blame and you were the only one left."

Mary- Lynnette shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it, not right now."

"Then what do you want to talk about?" Ash asked.

Mare thought for a moment. "What did you mean when you said Jer was a werewolf?"

"I meant," Ash said slowly, "Exactly what I said. Jeremy Lovett can shape shift into a wolf."

"But…" Mare thought a moment, mulling an idea over. This was a look Ash was far too familiar with. "Wolves killed Bunny- and you said Jeremy had something to do with it."

"Yes," Ash urged her. He knew it was dangerous, but he liked the idea of Mary- Lynnette piecing together the entire puzzle. The vampires as well as witches… he wanted her to know all of it. And he wanted to be the one to tell her.

_Careful, Ash._ That nagging little tone at the back of his head decided to show up again, as it often did when he was with Mare.

"If Jeremy shape shifted and killed her, and he was the wolf pack that everyone is so worried about…" Mare frowned, "Then he can shift at anytime? Not just under a full moon?"

Ash snorted. "Never believe the stories about his people- they are extremely inaccurate. Except for the silver, werewolves can only be killed by silver."

Mare nodded. "What does that make you?"

"What?" Of course, Ash had expected her to ask sooner or later- but he'd thought it'd be later.

"I mean, are you… human?" Mare asked quietly. "Or are you something else. A creature of the night, like Jeremy."

Ash hesitated. Then he took a deep breath.

Extending his fangs, and letting his eyes become silvery with a predatory alertness-Ash showed Mary-Lynnette who he really was.

And she didn't scream. Instead, she said simply, "I still don't know what you are."

Ash's teeth retracted and his features returned to their original positions. "A vampire- lamia to be exact. You do realize if you tell anyone, you're dead, right?" Ash asked. "And if anyone finds that I told you I'm dead?"

"Oh," Mare nodded slowly. "So, your kind of people, are there a lot of them? Why do they keep themselves hidden? What's a lamia?"

Ash smiled slightly. "You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would."

"Well, I can't exactly deny- wait. You've thought about telling me before?" She asked, picking up on the way Ash had worded his statement.

"I had thought about it," He confessed.

"And why did you wait until now?" She asked. "Was it the people who would kill you for telling?"

"I couldn't just leave you in the dark, not after what happened today. And before, I was stopped by the thought you might kill me in my sleep," Ash said sheepishly. "If not for being a vampire, than certainly for my attitude. I've noticed you're not fond of it."

Mare managed a small smile. "These people- the ones that would kill you if they found you told me- who are they?"

"The Night World Council," Ash whispered. "A group of the meanest and cruelest vampires, shape shifters, werewolves, and witches there are."

"So it's not just vampires and werewolves?" Mare asked. "There are more? More at this school? Are all Redferns vampires?"

Ash chucked. "Slow down. Yes, there are more, many at this school- which is why we have to discuss this as quietly as possible, and yes. The Redfern family is the oldest family of vampires there are."

"Oh," Mare frowned. "Can vampires have human relations?"

"No," Ash said. "Why?"

"Claire thinks Jez Redfern is her cousin." Mare replied. "She has evidence too! Claire's aunt ran away with some Redfern about twenty years ago. I've seen portraits, and the likeness between Claire's aunt and Jez are striking. I'd almost think they were the same people."

"That is odd," Ash said, but then shook his head. "A vampire- human hybrid is impossible. Maybe a vampire and a witch, but witches and humans are two entirely different things."

"They don't sound that different to me," Mare said. "Are there any witches at Hawthorne?"

"Plenty," Ash rolled his eyes. "It gets quite annoying sometimes. Thea is the worst though- always badgering me about how much I feed and how I could survive on less."

"Thea's a witch!" Mare exclaimed and immediately a hand clapped over her mouth.

"Be careful or we're going to get caught!" Ash hissed. Where his hand was pressed, waves of shocks flew into Mare's face.

He snatched his hand away and leaned back. "But yes, to answer your question, Thea is a witch. As is Blaise, and I'm fairly certain Gillian is too- but that's a longer story for another time."

"Oh," Mare nodded. It was silent for a time.

"Maggie knows- she's human." Ash blurted. "I just thought you might want to know."

"How did Maggie find out?" Mare asked quietly.

"You," Ash answered simply. "Jeremy noticed you were avoiding him and went to Maggie to find out what was wrong. Then, when Maggie didn't know anything, he got angry and changed in front of her."

"He didn't hurt her, did he?"

"No," Ash frowned. "Maggie said little about how she got away. Something about a blue flash."

A blue flash…

Mare's eyes widened, her thoughts turning to the mysterious scrolls. The patterns looked like blue fire, and what had Jez said…? "In blue fire the final darkness is banished."

"What?" asked Ash.

Mare shook her head, "Nothing," Then, it wasn't so much nothing. "Hey, do vampires have their own secret language?" If Jez could translate the scrolls, why couldn't Ash?

"No," Ash said. "But shape shifters do, and witches speak a variety of lost languages. Why?"

"I found some scrolls in the attic. When Jez saw them she got real weird-"

"What!" Ash hissed.

"Ummm… Jez saw them and- oh." If Jez saw them, and they meant something of the Night World… Mare could be in a lot of trouble.

Ash shook his head and sighed. "We've had a long day- we'll worry about things tomorrow. Right now, we need rest." Ash reclined on the bed and Mare cocked an eyebrow.

"Right here? Right now?" She asked and Ash nodded.

"Where else? When else?" Ash responded.

"Oh," Mary- Lynnette stood and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Ash demanded.

"To my room, to rest, like you said." Mary- Lynnette answered.

"No," Ash said slowly. "When I said 'right here' I meant 'right here'. If Jez does suspect you of knowing about the night world, it's idiocy to sleep without protection of some sort."

"I'll have Claire, and Maggie, and Rashe-"

"They're human," Ash protested. "I meant someone who could actually protect you. The most your roommates could do is give Jez a couple bruises, if any at all."

Mare sighed. "Then where am I supposed to sleep?"

For a minute, Mare thought Ash was going to give up the bed, but instead he shrugged and sighed. "Wherever, just stay in my chamber and you'll be fine."

With that, he rolled over and immediately started snoring.

_Some bodyguard he is,_ Mare thought and situated herself on an armchair.

When she finally fell asleep, the nightmares found her, just as she knew they would.

-0-

It was dark in the hospital when the first scream sounded.

All the visitors had left hours earlier, taking the candles, and the nurse that was supposed to be on duty was nowhere to be found.

There was no able body to protect Poppy North when the villagers broke the doors. Many of them carried torches and pitchforks, and many more carried- of all things- bibles.

Why could they be carrying bibles?  
>Poppy tried to sit up, but the pain in her midsection prohibited the movement. It had lingered throughout the day, sometimes easing up, sometimes so bad she fainted. Right then it was somewhere in between the two.<p>

The villagers began setting the hospital beds alight, cries of the patient's pain joining the villages own cries of anger. Poppy struggled to move but in the end all she could do was watch in terror as the sick and elderly burned to ashes around her.

"There!" One of the villagers pointed to her and the others rushed in.

"Die, witch!" One screamed.

Soon, a chorus of chants rose around her. Some claiming she was harboring the devil, others claiming she was the devil.

However, the voices and what they were saying became of little relevance when Poppy saw what they were going to do.

She wanted to run, oh how she wanted to run, but it was impossible. The pain in her midsection was just too great. _Try!_ She yelled at herself, but it wouldn't have mattered in the end.

Poppy was surrounded by a mob armed with fire and sharp objects.

The first torch touched the sheets and others soon joined. As Poppy's cot went up in bright flames, her world went black.

_I'm going to die_, was her last thought before the flames and darkness swallowed her whole.


	20. Torments in Bloom

**Chapter 20- Torments In Bloom**

**The Next Morning, Sunrise:**

Poppy cradled her burnt leg with her singed hand. The pain that had so long lived in her midsection was the least of her torments, now.

Or, perhaps it was her greatest. If not for the pain, the villagers would never have attacked her. They would not have thought the strange disease was a mark of the Devil. That Poppy was a witch, and that she served the shadows.

The local law enforcement had come in and stopped the villagers before Poppy was killed, but the damage was done. Her leg was thoroughly cooked and many of the patients had died, including Ms. Ordello.

Poppy shivered despite the burning pain. It was cold in her cell. The cell in which she would reside until her trial. A trial that would almost certainly end in her death.

Poppy knew little of the law system, but she suspected the judge would be under a lot of pressure. If he did not hand her a horrid sentence he'd have an angry town to deal with. A town that did not care if innocent people were killed as long as their goal was reached in the end.

_Mom, Dad, Phil,_ Poppy thought, _James._

_ What if I never see them again?_

-0-

Mare turned her head into the pillow and drew the thick blankets closer…

Wait. What?

Mary-Lynnette opened an eye and was surprised to find herself tucked into a bed. An absurdly comfy bed.

Then it all came rushing back to her. The fight, the kill, Ash's fangs, all of it. She shot up and searched the room, relaxing when she saw Ash sprawled on the armchair she'd rested in the night before.

She blinked the last remnants of sleep away and stretched, yawning quietly.

Mare stood and drifted over to a mirror hanging on the wall near the door. Her eyes were bloodshot, her cheeks were marked by tears, and her hair was messier than she'd ever seen it.

All in all, she looked like a mess, not to mention the bloodstains. Mary- Lynnette hadn't changed the day before, and as she stood inspecting it and calculating whether or not it would come out, she spotted a clean change of clothes perched on the dresser.

"Those are for you," Ash said from behind her and she whirled.

"Oh," Mary-Lynnette smiled faintly. "Thank you." In an attempt to calm her racing heart, she took a deep breath.

"Jumpy, aren't you," Ash commented.

"Well," Mare's voice was shaky. "I have the right to be. The very foundation of my world has shifted. Forgive me if I am, as you put it, 'jumpy'."

"I didn't mean it like that," Ash stood and crossed to where Mare was standing. "Don't worry about the dress you're wearing now. I can always get you a new one. A better one."

"It's a uniform, Ash," Mare sighed and rolled her eyes. "I have several more in my trunk."

"Still," Ash insisted. "I'll get you a new one."

Mare shot a strange look in his direction and a smile tugged at the edges of her lips. "I'd better get to the kitchens."

"No need," Ash told her. "I talked with Bridgette earlier, you have the day off."

"Bridgette willingly gave me the day off?" Mare asked incredulously. "What did you do to her?"

Ash chuckled. "You forget, Mary-Lynnette. I can be charming when I choose to be."

"Bridgette doesn't go for charm," Mary-Lynnette grumbled. "No matter, whether I do or do not have the day off, I still need to change into fresh clothes. May I use your screen?"

"Be my guest," Ash shrugged. "Actually, you are my guest."

Needless to say, Mare rolled her eyes.

-0-

Maggie knew she should hate Jeremy for what he did, for what he would have done were it not for the strange flash, but in a way she found herself thanking him.

She'd rather live a harsh truth than a safe lie; she'd always been that way. She'd always been a little bit different then girls living on the surrounding estates. A little bit tougher- able to take more before cracking.

Ash hadn't outright said it, but Maggie suspected that if werewolves existed, so must other creatures of darkness. Like the blood drinking kind, or possibly spell casting witches. Were they all as bad as Jeremy had been, or were some of them alright?

Maggie burned to know, but even more, she wondered if this had anything to do with Miles. They'd found a bag of something near the carriage, could that be the work of a witch? Could Miles' capture have something to do with this newfound world of shadows? Was it possible her older brother had known?

Maggie sighed and grabbed a hunk of soap. Dunking the shirt in the large bin of steaming water, she began to wash.

-0-

News of the hospital ravaging reached the ears of Hawthorne around noon, and Thea held the sobbing girl yet again.

"How could they do this to her?" Gillian asked and hiccupped. "She's not consorting with the devil, Poppy would never do that. I'm not even sure she believes in the devil. She's too optimistic to entertain thoughts like that."

"Of course," Thea soothed and stroked a stray lock of hair that reminded her so much of her relatives behind Gillian's ear.

"She's not a witch," Gillian shook her head then froze. "Do you think they'd let her go if someone else confessed, if someone else took her place?"

"No," Thea shook her head, vaguely understanding what Gillian was getting at. "Sacrificing yourself will not save Poppy."

"Oh, what have I done," Gillian buried her head in Thea's shoulder.

"You cannot blame yourself." Thea protested gently, more to ease her lost cousin's pain than because she really believed the words.

"I don't know, I'm so confused." Gillian cried softly. "He tells me… and I do it… I trusted him, but I don't know if I can anymore."

"Trust who?" Thea questioned. "The spirit?" She knew there was no turning back the moment the words were out of her mouth.

Gillian jerked away and starred at Thea in horror. "What?"

"The spirit," Thea said tentatively. "The one that teaches you spells; the one that follows you around everywhere."

"You…" Gillian's body was tensed, coiled tightly like a spring waiting to jump. "You can see Angel?"  
>Thea nodded and said, "I wouldn't call him an Angel, but yes, I see him."<p>

"And you know what I've done?" Gillian asked, her delicate face looked incredibly guilty.

"Bits and pieces," Thea admitted. "I know it was you who cursed Ms. Ordello, if that is what you mean."

"And the other spells?" Gillian asked, she was so pale now Thea wondered if she were not a ghost herself.

"I know of the preparing rites you've been performing out in the fern grove." Thea said.

"What's a preparing rite?" Gillian asked.

"What do you…" Thea's eyes widened. "You've been performing spells without knowing the effects?"

"No," Gillian said defensively. "Not exactly. Angel just said the spells would help him. That he could soon take on a solid form if I did those incantations."

"Gillian," Thea leaned closer and grasped Gill's hands in hers. "There's no easy way to tell you this, but this Angel of yours…" Thea shook her head. "He cannot take solid form without a body. A dead one. As the body's spirit slips out, he will slip in. Do you have any idea who he plans to kill?"

Gillian shook her head and pulled away, "How dare you accuse an angel of such scheming!"

"Gillian-"

"No!" Gillian stood. "Angel may not be the most straight forward when it comes to how he will join us on this earth, but he would never do such a thing as kill for his own benefit."

"When did you meet?" Thea asked. "While you were dying, in that snow drift?"

"How do you know about that, and what does it matter?" Gillian demanded.

"Gillian, as you were dying, the spirit latched onto your soul- but you weren't ever dead enough to slip into your body so he just used you as a medium, as a portal." Thea tried her best to explain. "Now, his best bet is to use you to get a body of his own-"

"No!" Gillian said again. "That is not at all how it happened. I really did die that day, so don't tell me I wasn't dead enough-"

"You weren't dead long enough, then," Thea supplied. "Gillian, just think about it." She pleaded, "You know it makes sense."

"It doesn't though," Gillian shook her head. "And how do you know this?"

"I'm a witch too," Thea said quietly. "But unlike you, I was trained by other witches. Gillian, I could teach you so much. You have so much potential, potential that is being abused by that mischievous ghost. All you have to do is help me send Angel back to where he belongs and all that I know will be yours to learn."

"I'm not betraying Angel," Gillian backed away. "I won't!"

"Gillian just listen to me," Thea begged, "Just consider the possibility."

"Stop it!" Gillian shrieked, causing several heads to turn. "Stop lying to me!" With that, she turned and ran.

"She's mine," Someone said from behind Thea. A very see- through someone.

"Is she?" Thea asked, "_Angel?_"

He smiled, "The name does rather suit me, does it not?"

"Leave the realm of the living in peace," Thea ordered. "You no longer belong here. Your place is in the next world."

Thea didn't get an answer, because the phantom was gone.

-0-

Ash rolled his eyes, "I know there's something you're not telling me."

Jez, in turn, rolled her eyes and sighed. "You could be speaking of a number of things." Wasn't that the truth. Her heritage, the blue fire, the kiss with Morgead…

"I'm talking about Mary-Lynnette's scrolls." Ash said. "I know you saw them."

"I don't know a Mary-Lynnette," Jez shrugged, "Sorry."

"But you do know about the scrolls," Ash said, "I know you do."

"And what do you care?" Jez said, choosing her words carefully but trying at the same time to sound like her usual, casual self. "They were a bunch of gibberish."

"That's funny," Ash said, "Because I could swear that's not so."

"Ash…" Jez sighed. She couldn't let her cousin know about the scrolls. Too much was at stake. If the scrolls really were prophesies and they fell into the wrong hands…

"Jez," Ash said back. "Just tell me."

"Is there something _you're _not telling me?" Jez asked. "Why do you want to know what those scrolls said, Ash? Why are they so important all of a sudden?"

"I've just taken an interest." Ash shrugged. "Now tell me what they said."

"I told you, I don't know." Jez sighed.

"Alright, if you can't tell me what those scroll said, perhaps you can tell me why that maid Claire seems to believe she's your long lost cousin?"

Jez froze, then immediately relaxed and gave her best shot at a laugh. "What she thinks is none of my concern. Besides, it's not like we're related. She's human. It's impossible." Jez wished it was impossible.

Ash took a step away from her and then smirked. "Well, if you decide you want to let me in on what those scrolls say, you know where I am."

"Half of the time," Jez said to herself, "I don't. And I don't want to, either."

-0-

Hugh watched the girl his master so loved.

At the moment, she was chopping potatoes for the mashed potatoes that were going to be served with dinner.

She was a pretty girl with long blonde hair and deep grey eyes. The only blemish on her creamy face was a pink smudge birthmark. Hugh would have recognized the girl as an old soul, even if Lord Thierry hadn't debriefed him on their history.

Hugh's assignment was to watch this girl, make sure no harm came to her. Hugh didn't know how that was possible with Maya trying to ruin things, but he would never say so aloud.

So it was, Hugh approached Hannah and a new friendship bloomed.

-0-

Thea came out of her hiding spot in the shadows and just starred at Blaise openmouthed. "What was that?" She finally choked out.

"I was flirting." Blaise answered with a wave of her hand, as if it were no big deal.

"With _Eric!_" Thea was furious. "Blaise, you know I like him."  
>"And I also know it'll never work," Blaise sighed. "Thea, really, you just get too attached to things. Even that horse you detest… Margie or something."<p>

"Mel," Thea interjected. "Her name is Mel."

"See!" Blaise exclaimed. "You don't even like the thing and you bothered to learn her name."

"I don't see what this has to do with you playing with Eric," Thea said angrily.

"My point," Blaise said calmly, "Is that you care too much. Giving Eric to me... you separate yourself from the boy before it gets to painful to stay away from, he's not to disappointed because he'll have me, and I win. See? We all stand to gain."

"No," Thea shook her head. "Blaise, you don't understand. I think… I think I love him." Thea's voice was lower than I whisper. "I think he's my soulmate."

"Thea," Blaise gave a shaky laugh. "Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm telling the tru-"

"Don't talk like that," Blaise interrupted. Then it hit Thea. Blaise was scared, for her.

It was Night World law not to fall for a human, but it really couldn't be helped if Eric was her soulmate. The punishment for breaking this law was death. Thea was the only thing Blaise had left. She didn't want to loose her sister.

"Blaise," Thea said quietly. "He's mine. Back off."

"I can't let this happen," Blaise shook her head.

"I'm not asking to be with him, I know it's too risky. I'm just asking you to stay away from him. Leave him alone. I don't want him to become like your other playthings."

Thea shivered at the memory of Blaise's last boyfriend. Pale skin marked with deep scratches, bloodshot eyes. He'd looked like more of a vampire than any Redfern she'd seen. But no, he'd been human. Not a ghoul or vampire. A human, and he'd looked like a monster.

It served as a reminder that her cousin, while just plain Blaise to Thea, was a living, breathing, heartbreaking Aphrodite reincarnate to all of mankind.

-0-

Miles was cold, still. He didn't know how much time had passed, his best guess: a week. Maybe more.

The only sign of life in the dark room were the hands that occasionally fed him. His arms were bound tightly- but against all odds he found himself thankful for that.

It was the only thing that reminded him he was still alive. The only one of his senses that still functioned in any way that was useful.

Miles sighed and winced at a cramp that was forming in his calf. Trying to work it out was useless, for his legs were chained to the floor. He would just have live through the pain.

Miles found himself thinking of Maggie. Was she safe, had she been sold, had she fallen ill? He would have given anything for even an inkling of what had happened to his sister while he'd been stuck in this cell for no reason that was apparent to Miles.

Miles rubbed at where the rope was slightly frayed. Was it possible that he'd made only that much progress? He'd been working on breaking the bonds his whole imprisonment.

Miles sighed and began to work; knowing he only had so much time.


	21. Long Hidden

**Chapter 21- Long Hidden**

**The next morning:**

"You look dressed for travel," Maggie commented as she ran into Delos in the stables.

"Well," Delos replied, "That's what I mean to do- travel, that is."

"Oh," Maggie nodded and gave a small smile. "Where to?"

"A friend," Delos answered simply. He studied Maggie's face intently, "Have you been crying?"

"No," Maggie answered. "Why would I cry?"

Delos shrugged, "I heard your brother went missing."

Maggie's smile vanished. "Yes, oh, I miss him terribly. I hope he's alright."

Delos felt his heart clench when he realized he was the one that made her cry. He was the one who made her worry. He was- wait. Why should he care?

"I'm sure he will be found," Delos said reassuringly, knowing he probably wouldn't.

-0-

"Oh, he's absolutely…" Jade couldn't find the words. "He's everything I'd ever hoped for! Sensitive and adorable and funny." Jade frowned down at her audience. "But human. He's also human."

Tiggy, her cat, looked extremely uninterested and instead of meowing as a polite cat would, he continued to groom himself.

"I just don't get it, how could fate be so cruel? I finally meet someone I even remotely like, and it's impossible for us to be together." Jade sighed and stroked Tiggy, grabbing his tail and twisting it nervously. "You won't tell anyone- will you?"

Tiggy meowed angrily and yanked his tail from her grasp. "Of course not," Jade smiled at her own foolishness. "I can tell you anything."

Tiggy continued to lick his paws and Jade leaned back on the bed. "Oh, what am I doing? Talking to a cat when there are plenty of perfectly trustworthy girls out in the academy I could be pouring myself out to." Jade shot a glance at Tiggy, "But I trust you the most."

"Talking to your cat again?" A voice said from the doorway and Jade jumped- surprised to see her sister standing in the doorway.

"How much did you hear?" Jade asked anxiously.

"Not much," Kestrel shrugged, "Just you inflating Tiggy's already huge ego. I swear, you spoil that cat to no end."

"I love him," Jade said defensively, relieved Kestrel hadn't been there to hear the part about Mark.

Kestrel rolled her eyes, "Well, if you feel like talking to someone who can talk back I'll be in town- so go to Rowan or Ash or something."

Jade shrugged, "Feed the horses before you go, they looked hungry last I saw them."

Kestrel pushed away from the door, "I don't take care of the horses, that's the stable boy's job. And besides, I'm weak at the moment. I need a snack."

"You should just feed on the students and teachers like the rest of us," Jade suggested, knowing her advice would not be taken to heart.

"Nah," Kestrel said, true to Jade's prediction. "There's something too… musty about the blood here. It must be something in the food."

"I think the food is fine," Jade scratched Tiggy on the nose and the cat sneezed, and then glared at Jade.

"Well, it's better in the city, which means better blood," Kestrel began to back away and into the hall. "I won't be back until sunset. Try not to get into too much trouble, and keep that cat away from my suitcase. I don't want hair over all of my garments."

-0-

"Have you been here the whole time?" Claire shot an accusing glare at Mary- Lynnette.

"Ummmm…" Mare shifted uncomfortably. "Yes."

"Relax," Ash rolled his eyes. "Mary- Lynnette isn't breaking any rules, she has the day off."

"Hmph," Claire grunted unhappily. "I see you've already tidied the place."

"Yeah," Mare said, awkwardly. It was always this way when a working maid ran into an off duty maid. Uncomfortable.

Of course, it didn't help that Mare was usually the one who cleaned this hallway of dorms. Claire was probably working overtime because of her.

"I could carry that," Mare said, nodding at a dirty clothes hamper, "If you need any hel-"

"No," Ash ordered firmly. "You're taking the day off. We've been over this."

Mare gave Ash a withering look, but didn't jump to her feet to help Claire.

"It's alright," Claire assured her friend. "Really, I'm fine."

Claire began to walk back out, but a command from Ash stopped her.

"What?" She asked, anxious to get out of the awkward atmosphere.

"Mare said you thought Jez might be your cousin," Ash stated. "Do you really think that?"

Claire shifted. "She definitely looks like my aunt, I mean, the portrait of my aunt. And I looked into the schools archives and, well, there's just too much evidence. So, yes, I do think she's my cousin."

Ash looked troubled. "Oh." Was all he said. "Well, thank you for your time."

Claire, taking that as a dismissal, closed the door behind her.

As soon as she was gone, Ash turned to Mare and inquired, "Do you think you can get me those records Claire was talking about?"

"I can try."

-0-

"Keller," Galen called. When no one answered, he pounded on the door again. "I've apologized about a hundred times, I've sent flowers, what else can I do to make it clear I'm sorry?"

"You can go away," Keller yelled out to him. "It's Wednesday, remember?"

"Keller," Galen's voice faltered- remembering the agreement they'd reached at the beginning of his stay. "I'm not asking you to protect me, I just want to talk."

"Well," Keller's voice was getting louder, "I don't."

Galen starred at the hard wood door and sighed. He was miserable.

Keller was, needless to say, still angry. _About what?_, Galen asked himself, and the answers came in hordes, _Everything. Iliana's clinginess and his unwillingness to shake her off, him looking at the note, the strange connection they'd discovered, everything._

Wait- Iliana. If anyone knew about girls, she did.

Galen backed away from the door and scurried down the hall.

-0-

"Wait," Iliana shook her head. "Let me get this straight. You _accidentally_ snooped, made this mystery girl angry, and now you want me to tell you how to make things right."

"Yes." Galen nodded.

"Well," Iliana said slowly. "It would help if I knew who this girl was, and what it is you know about her that she didn't want known."

Galen shook his head. "I can't tell you who she is, and it would just make things worse if I told anyone what I saw. I can only say it was a painful part of her past."

Iliana nodded, trying to figure out how to go off of what she had, "If you can't give me a name, can you at least describe what she's like?"

"She's fiercely protective," Galen started, saying the first thing that came to mind. "She has a strong sense of right and wrong and honor. She never backs down, no matter how hard things get. She's persuasive and tough; she can take anything life throws her way, no doubt about it."

Iliana despaired. The way Galen talked about her… he was obviously in love. It was plain to see he wanted to make things right with whoever this woman was and it pained him to have upset her.

_But you have the power_, she reminded herself. _He turned to you, he trusts you, you can lead him in whatever direction you want. Your word is law. He'll do anything you say to get her back. _Iliana started to feel less depressed. _You can lead him in whichever direction you want, good or bad._

Immediately, Iliana felt guilty. Who was she to destroy someone's happiness just to feel happy herself? Besides, she wanted Galen to love her truly- not because the one he really wanted to be with didn't want to be with him.

Then, an exceedingly pleasing thought entered her mind. _What if he falls in love with me while trying to win back the heart of this mystery girl? How romantic would that be?_

Iliana smiled. "So, you've apologized and sent flowers… anything else?"

"I can't think of anything else," Galen sighed. "She isn't easy to please."

"What are you good at?" Iliana urged.

Galen shrugged. "Well… I like poetry."

"There you go," Iliana smiled. "Write her a poem."

Galen froze than a small smile twitched to life upon his lips. "Iliana, you are an angel from above."

Iliana blushed, and was about to respond, but it was too late. Galen had already hurried out the door- off to woe that girl.

_Why does he need her? Can't he see he already has me?_

-0-

"I just don't know," Morgead groaned.

"What is there to be confused about?" Maggie asked. "She's going through a hard time, she didn't want your help, and you kissed her. Not the kind of thing she needs right now, it's only natural that she ran."

"But I can help her," Morgead sighed. "I told her I would help her and she refused. She even told me to go home."

"Maybe this is something she has to fix by herself." Maggie shrugged.

"You're taking this too lightly," Morgead scowled. "You weren't there. She pretty much told me to get lost."

"Just lay low for a while, she'll come back around." Maggie took a shirt off the clothes line. "She just needs a little time and space, so what? Everyone does once in a while."

"But-"

"Stop," Maggie ordered. "You're over thinking things. Jez will resolve her problems eventually and when she does she'll welcome you back with open arms."

-0-

No matter how many times Gill told herself to forget about it, Thea's words just kept coming back to her.

They made sense in a way, but Thea didn't know Angel like she did. Angel was sweet, all he'd ever done was help Gill, and although he could be a bit cryptic at times she didn't trust him any less.

What worried Gill most was the part about the body. Thea's words held a note of truth, and Angel was planning on coming back. Could angels do that? And if they could, did they really need failures like Gillian to help?

Gillian had never done anything noteworthy in her life- and had almost gotten killed by her own foolishness twice. Her parents didn't care about her, and she had very few friends. How could she be anything special?

_You have so much potential, potential that is being abused by that mischievous ghost_, that's what Thea had said. That's what Thea thought.

But was she right? Was Angel really just using her as a portal? Was Gillian misusing her powers?

-0-

Poppy's eyes widened as she saw James at her cell door.

"Poppy," He hissed, "don't worry; I'm going to get you out of here."

"James, the guard-"

"Taken care of," James said and slid the key into the lock. "Not dead, but not conscious either."

"Why are you here?" Poppy asked.

"I told you," James answered and inserted another key, "To get you out."

"This is dangerous," Poppy warned.

"I know," James grimaced and tried, yet another, key in the lock. "But you're worth it."

The door sprang open and James rushed in. "James," Poppy started. "I can't walk; you're going to have to carry me."

"What?" James asked, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw her leg. It was a charcoal black and Poppy was slightly surprised it hadn't crumpled into ashes by now.

"Poppy…" James trailed off. A determined expression crossed his features. "I can fix this. I will fix this-" He said that more to himself, but the next words were meant for her, "but right now we have to get out. I have a horse prepared for us. If we can just make it across town we're free. You're free."

James hoisted Poppy onto his back, as if he were giving her a piggy back ride like they did when things were simpler. Back before James started taking an interest in other girls, back when Poppy had him all to herself, before Phil became so overly protective.

Things definitely weren't simple now, and Poppy doubted they ever would be again.

-0-

James tried focusing on the task at hand, but he couldn't stop thinking about Poppy's leg.

It was burnt to a crisp, and James knew that if put to work, well, it wouldn't. It couldn't work.

But that was no matter, because he could fix this- he hoped. He desperately wished that this was an injury that could be healed with his blood. That by feeding her his blood her leg would become functional once more. But fire had the power to kill vampires.

Did that mean the seared flesh would not heal?

James fought back the surge of frustration and anxiety and moved as quickly and silently as he knew how.

Poppy hung onto him like a monkey to a tree, which was a good thing because there were several shortcuts that required ladder- climbing.

Finally, they made it out into the sunlight and Poppy blinked at the sudden brightness. James had taken the series of underground tunnels that lead him as close to the village outskirts as possible. There were not many people, but there was still the off chance they would be spotted.

A man giving a dirty, injured, red-headed woman a piggy back ride wasn't the sort of thing that went unnoticed, unfortunately, and a cry broke through the air.

James could see the horse; they were so close, and…

They made it. James helped Poppy mount the horse, then climbed on himself. Without a moment to spare they raced through the remainder of the village and into the woods.

-0-

Delos shed his cloak and entered the room.

"My prince," The witch smiled.

"Sylvia," Delos remained expressionless.

"Things have run smoothly during your absence." Sylvia jumped right in. "We even have a new slave."

"New slave?" Delos raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware we needed any more."

"It never hurts to be prepared." Sylvia shrugged. "And besides, I liked the boy. He was handsome."

"Sylvia, you have a bad habit of pampering the new recruits. I suggest you give the poor thing a break." Delos sighed.

"Don't worry, Miles is still chained up." Sylvia frowned. "He tried to run away, so I had to make things difficult."

"Miles?" Delos asked. The name rung a quiet bell. The name was important…he'd heard it somewhere before…

"Miles Neeley." Sylvia said. "Gentleman in the human world, and a gentleman in this one. The boy is the most polite prisoner I've ever had the pleasure of taking care of." Sylvia laughed. "That isn't to say, of course, that it's been easy. He's nearly slipped the leash several times now."

Miles Neeley. Maggie's missing brother.

Miles had been taken prisoner by Delos's own witch.


	22. Pawns in Play

**Chapter 22- Pawns in Play**

**The Next Morning:**

Poppy just starred at James. His fangs were extended, and Poppy had no doubt that they would slice open her skin. His eyes were silvery and glinted in the morning light. There was an air about him, too, that suggested a sort of predatorialness.

And still, Poppy couldn't believe it. "Jamie, you're scaring me."

"Please, Poppet, it's the only way." James begged.

"But…" Poppy shook her head vigorously. "This isn't real, it's just a dream. If I let the devil get to me in a dream I'll be marked in life."

"I'm not a devil, Poppy." James shifted in stance and leaned closer. "I'm your best friend. I want to save you and this is the only way."

"I can walk with one leg." Poppy's eyes were screwed shut. "I can manage."

"The leg… that isn't what I'm trying to save you from." James laid a hand on Poppy's shoulder. "It's the pain in your stomach. Poppy, there's something inside you. It's killing you, and I want you to live. I need you to live."

"I won't die," Poppy said quietly. "I've lived this long- who's to say I won't live longer."

"Poppy…" James sighed. "If there was any other way… but there isn't. If you want to live I'm your only chance."

Poppy opened her eyes and looked him up and down. "And I would be like you?"

"A vampire." James answered.

"I would never get to see my family again?" Poppy asked.

"I'm sorry," James took one of her hands in both of his.

Poppy looked down at their intertwined fingers. She'd always known there was something off about James, something dark, something he never told her. But this? She'd never actually believed in the devil- or anything paranormal, really. But looking at him now, James was a monster. A monster she'd never believed in standing right in front of her. It was hard to pretend things like him didn't exist.

The only way to live was to become like him. According to James, there was something inside her, something killing her. HE could be lying, but a deep instinct in Poppy said, _You know he isn't. Everything he just said was the truth. The pain will get worse and worse until it finally kills you._

Poppy wanted desperately to live. She wanted to grow, love, she wanted to live. Stories about things like James always implied monsters didn't have souls or a conscience, but… James wasn't anything like that…

"Okay." She pulled her hand out of his grasp. _It's worth the risk, and if I do end up a demon, I can always kill myself, _she pulled her long red hair away from her neck. "Bon appetite, but don't get too carried away."

-0-

Thea gave Mel a pat on the muzzle, noting that the foal was due to be born in less than a month. She was getting rather large. Mel was a short horse, and that made her belly stick out all the more.

"Well, at least one thing is going right. You must be delighted." Thea grumbled.

Mel whinnied as if agreeing.

Thea sighed and rested her head against the stall door. She was dreadfully tired; she'd barely gotten a hint of sleep. Between all her worries and stress rest was an unattainable pleasure.

"Tired?" A voice asked from behind her. She spun; panic closing in on her even as she realized the voice did not belong to Eric.

"Yes," Thea sighed. "Very." The boy, instead of sandy haired, had raven dark locks. Their eyes were different too. While Eric's were light and happy, this one had troubled deep ones. She recognized him from when she'd arrived. She had purposely avoided him, as did most night people. His swirls of emotions were quite palpable.

Thea wondered, as she had when she first saw him, what had made him so dark. His dismay was not as strong as it had once been, but it was still there. She could almost taste it.

"I'm David," The boy held out a hand.

"Thea," Thea gave a small smile and took his hand.

"Oh," David's eyebrows arched up. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Thea drew her hand away. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Eric described you as some sort of goddess," David shrugged and grinned. "I guess I was expecting a halo and wings."

Thea grew even more somber than she'd been at the mention of Eric, but tried to keep the cheerful facade. "Well, he certainly has a knack for exaggerating things. I've only known him several weeks and even I can see that."

David gave a hearty chuckle and grinned. "You can say that again, only a little louder- so Eric can hear you."

"What!?" Thea exclaimed in surprise.

At that moment, the stable doors opened and Eric stepped in, stopping at the scene inside. "Thea!" Eric smiled warmly.

"Eric," Thea greeted, not as friendly but trying to be. She was so focused on keeping her face clear of the panic and fear inside- she hardly noticed the girl who'd walked in behind Eric.

"This is Pilar." Eric introduced them. "Pilar works part time on week days in the gardens."

"Pleasure to meet you," Thea nodded to the girl.

"The pleasure is mine," Thea could tell the girl's smile was forced. What she could have done to make this girl dislike her so, Thea didn't know. Thea was used to hiding her true feelings and putting on a friendly front- and she did a mighty good job of it too- so it wasn't that she wasn't being cordial.

The reasons were revealed just as Thea was leaving the barn a few minutes later.

"Stay away from him." Pilar hissed. "Eric's mine."

_Oh, don't you wish_. Thea thought- but didn't say anything.

-0-

Chess sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

The carriage jostled and jumped, throwing her about if she didn't properly brace herself.

The Esteemed Hawthorne Academy shot out of the mist like nothing she'd ever seen before. It was stark and imposing and lovely all at the same time.

Transferring to different boarding schools was something Chess was used to. She'd done it multiple times throughout her life. It wasn't so bad, just new, which most people considered bad. But not her.

New was good, it reminded her not everyone lived in the same way. It gave her hope to see each new environment. What disappointed her were the people.

They were kind and good, and others cruel and ignorant, but none of them had been _the_ _one_. None of them had been Hannah.

It had happened two years ago and everyone said she was a fool to hope- but she never stopped searching. Hannah had just fallen for Lord Thierry, and he for her. They were engaged and the wedding was only a few weeks away. But then things had gone wrong.

First, it wasn't all that noticeable. Just hints of anxiety in her friends eyes. It was as if Hannah were herself one day, then the next morning she would not stop throwing glances over her shoulder.

Little had Chess suspected; Hannah had reason to be wary. A week before the wedding Hannah had disappeared. When news reached Lord Thierry's ears he was out of his mind with worry. Month's passed and nothing turned up.

Thierry had left. He never said where he was going, and it seemed he'd vanished too. No one knew of him wherever Chess traveled.

She supposed he'd given up, just like Hannah's mother and sister and everyone else. But not Chess. Chess would never give up.

There was something more than friendship between the girls. Like a bond that ran soul deep. They felt like extensions of each other, they knew each other so well.

No, Chess couldn't abandon something like that. Not ever.

-0-

Rashel arrived in town near dusk. "What did you want to talk about?" She asked and sat on a park bench.

The woman looked up and scowled. "I want to know what's taking so long. While you've been away, living the Academy life, the killings have continued. I had expected to have her body by now."

"These things take time." Rashel answered. "I need to insert myself at the school. When the leech visits conferences at the end of the semester, I will make my move."

"The end of the semester is weeks away." She exclaimed angrily. "Do you know how much death could occur between now and conferences."

"And do you know what could happen if she were to catch wind of my pla-"

"_My_ plan." The woman interrupted. "I thought of it- you're just carrying it out because Elliot wouldn't let me go."

"Your vision is clouded with rage," Rashel answered simply. "You feel hatred toward every leech, every mutt, every witch. Elliot let me go in your stead because he knew you would blow your cover within the first week. You wouldn't be able to stop yourself from killing half the student body."

"Half the student body is Night Worlders?" The woman raised an eyebrow.

"Vicky," Rashel scolded. "This is what I mean. Even now, you are planning ways to kill them."

"But there are so many in one place," Vicky sighed. "And besides," her tone grew harsh. "You aren't doing so well either. Three deaths- you even marked one of them."

"I only killed the one I marked." Rashel answered. "The other two… one was a werewolf kill and the other was the werewolf being killed- but not by me."

Vicky narrowed her eyes. "I want her dead, do you understand? If you don't slaughter her by the end of this semester, if you miss your chance…" Vicky stood. "Then I'm coming in. I want her dead."

-0-

Mary- Lynnette scanned shelf after shelf, document after document, word after word, until she finally found the one she was looking for.

_Goddard…_

_ Redfern…_

She grabbed the files and turned to leave when a rustling to her right stopped her. She ducked behind a particularly tall shelf and peeked out into the aisle. P.J.

She was a small blonde, no more than ten. She worked part time as a maid and lived in a nearby village. "… R… S… T…" She muttered to herself, and then stuck the file in.

P.J. was one of the few lucky maids that knew how to read, but that also meant she usually got stuck with the paperwork. That's how it used to be with Mare, before she could handle all the physical work of being a maid.

P.J. was skinny as a stick, there was no way she could haul a washtub out to the side lawn to be dumped, or cart sacks of grain to the kitchen. So, paperwork it was.

Mare also knew P.J. knew this place like the back of her hand, if even one thing was out of order…

P.J. frowned and Mare knew she was busted.

"You can come out now, I know you're there." P.J. called and Mare reluctantly slid out of her hiding space.

"What gave me away?" Mare sighed and grimaced.

"Your shadow," P.J. gave the older girl a faint smile. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Research," Mare answered. "For a friend of mine."

"And what friend is so important that you would break the rules for them?" P.J. asked with a smirk.

"Ash Redfern," Mare grumbled.

P.J.'s smirk vanished. "I suppose I can't turn you in, can I? Not if he's got you up to something."

"I'm afraid not." Mare let out a silent sigh of relief. She had thought for a moment P.J. would have turned her in to the officials- Ash Redfern or not. But no, everyone around here knew: to mess with one of Ash's schemes meant bad luck. "Don't worry, though. The records will be returned in the same condition they are in now- I'll make sure of that."

P.J. gave a small nod, and stepped back. "I suppose you should be on your way, then."

"I suppose I should." Mare glided toward the door. "It was nice seeing you, P.J. Even if the reasons were a bit sketchy."

With that, she headed straight for Ash's dorm.

-0-

Galen took a deep breath and looked down at the small slip of paper in his hands. The paper that was essential in regaining Keller's friendship- according to Iliana, that is.

The prince came up behind Keller and gave her a tap on the shoulder.

Keller whirled then froze as she saw him. "What do you want?" She asked, voice strained.

"I-i-i-" Galen sent mental curses up to the heavens. He'd had it all planned out, nice and neat, and then he had to go and get all tongue tied. He took a breath, "I've been thinking a lot about that note, and I have this theory…"

"No." Keller said bluntly.

"No?" Galen was mildly confused. "Won't you at least hear me out?"

"I've told you, I don't want to be lectured about my beliefs." Keller turned and surveyed the hallway she was patrolling.

"I'm not lecturing you," Galen protested. "I just…" he trailed off, unable to think of a word that would correctly finish the sentence.

"That's what I thought." Keller sighed. "Just leave things alone. Honestly, it's been an honor serving you but you have other guards and I have students to protect."

"Keller," Galen rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Last time we spoke of my guards you were thoroughly convinced they were incapable. I do apologize for what happened, I did not mean to snoop, and as for the strange chord…" Keller turned her head sharply at the mention of the connection. "I'm willing to forget about it if you are. I just want things to go back to how they were."

"Well," Keller said after an uncomfortable period of silence. "It's been a pleasure, but I really must get going."

"I'll go with you." Galen offered.

"You don't have to," Keller shot down the suggestion.

"No, really, I insist." Galen fell into step behind his ex- bodyguard.

"And I must dissuade." Keller forced a smile. "I'm sure you have better things to do than follow me around all day. There are many girls around the school that would offer better conversation than I."

"On the contrary, I quite enjoy your company," Galen countered.

"Galen." Keller warned; she was done with word games.

"I'll leave as soon as you read this," Galen held out the sheet of paper he'd fingered for the past day.

Keller heaved a sigh and took it from his hands. In Galen's elegant script, the inked black words read:

_People die… so love them every day._

_ Beauty fades… so look before it's gone._

_ Love changes… but not the love you give._

_ And if you love, you'll never be alone._

Keller's breath caught in her throat.

"I was going to say, 'And you will always be alone… so don't rely on others for your happiness but don't stop loving either, because then you'll end up empty and alone instead of alone and strong and able to give without worrying about what you're going to get back.' But that was a bit long and…" **(This is my favorite quote from Witchlight! I had to include it!) **Galen stopped when he saw the look on Keller's face.

"Was it okay?" Galen asked, curiously. She looked fragile, more so than Iliana had ever achieved, and that was a feat. Slowly, the spun- glass look faded and the Keller he knew emerged, well, most of her.

"Yes," She smiled and backed away. "It was alright."

Then she turned the corner. Galen didn't follow, as he'd promised before she'd read his version of her mother's note.

-0-

Iliana's eyes searched Galen's. "It went well?" She guessed.

"I'm not sure," Galen said slowly. "She said it was alright, but she sounded too shaken for me to be sure if she really meant it."

"Can…" Iliana took a breath. "Can I read it?"

Galen shrugged than frowned. "She took it with her when she… left."

"This is good," Iliana said, silently adding- _for you, and her_. "That probably means she liked it- if she kept it."

Galen shrugged. "Or she just forgot to give it back. She looked really shocked."

"What was the poem about?" Iliana asked- what could surprise this girl so much?

"Ummm…" Galen shifted uncomfortably. "It was sort of my views on… her… I don't know how to say this." He confessed. "Here it goes. I accidentally read a letter from her mother and it was absolutely wretched, and then I decided that for the poem I would write my view of the letter-"

"Galen!" Iliana exclaimed. "How could you be so stupid? You want her to forgive you for what you did, not remind her of it!"

Galen bit his lip. "Iliana, you don't know what that letter said. I couldn't just let her believe those words; I had to write that poem!"

Iliana sighed and looked at the boy of her dreams for a moment longer. "Give it a day or two to sink in. If she hasn't come to you, you go to her. Things will work out the way they were meant to."

_And hopefully that means she'll reject you and you'll realize you love me. _Iliana prayed like she never had before.

-0-

Keller looked at the young maid. She should send her to the headmasters office, it was past curfew, but Keller was too stunned to do anything.

"I'm sorry, but you do look an awful lot like my friend." The maid, Claire, was blushing. "I mean, you could be siblings or something."

Keller unfroze and rolled her eyes. "Don't make this mistake again," she said gruffly. "I'm already late for patrol."

"Oh, yes, of course, Mr. Keller." Claire backed away. "I really am sorry, but I could have sworn you were Rashel…" The maid shook her head. "I'll leave you be now."

Claire scurried around the corner. Keller sighed and was about to resume her patrol when a chuckle sounded behind her. "She's right, you know."

Keller spun and sighed when she recognized Ash Redfern. "What do you want?"

Ash shrugged. "I'm bored. I've done nothing but look through useless paper work all day and I want to have some fun."

"Well, look somewhere else." Keller ordered. "Actually, no. You aren't getting out on my shift."

"Come on," Ash whined. "Couldn't you be the better _man_ and turn a cheek? Just for tonight?"

"Forget it." Keller leaned against the wall. "Close your door and get some sleep, you have classes tomorrow."

"Not if I skip- which I probably will." Ash said.

"Ash, I've had a bad day and you're just making it worse." Keller glared at him. "Shut the door, shut your eyes, go to sleep, and leave me alone."

Ash looked at Keller for a minute and shrugged. "I'd offer to hug you, but you'd probably hit me." With that, Ash closed the door and Keller was left alone in the hallway.

-0-

Gillian glared at Angel. "I'm serious, tell me the truth. How do you plan to live again?"

"I've explained this already," The phantom huffed.

"You've lied." Gillian stated. "I want the truth. Do you need a body?"

Angel rolled his eyes. "Just do the spells, Dragonfly."

"Not until you tell me!" Gillian hissed. "I'm not about to walk into this blindfolded."

"All you need to do is the spell," Angel reassured her. "Now, come on. I've got everything set out. Just say the chant and I will really be here. I won't just be a spirit anymore."

"Angel…" Gill shook her head and sat heavily on the floor of the forest. "I can't do this. Thea said you needed a body, and I believe her."

"What does she know?" Angel asked and drifted over to the lost witch. "She's basing her opinions and assumptions on a few weeks of observations. You've known me for years. You know I wouldn't kill someone."

"I wish I could believe you." Gill's voice was shaky.

"You can believe me!" Angel nearly shouted and the rough wind blew through into the clearing. One of the candles went out and it was suddenly darker.

"Leave me alone. I don't want any part of this 'Night World' you've told me about. I don't want any part of this magic I have. I just want to live a normal life. And I did, until you came along."

"I gave you everything!" Angel's voice rose with every word. "I gave you friends, I made you look beautiful, if it weren't for me you wouldn't have David to hug and to hold. I even brought you back from the dead!"

"You hitched a ride!" Gillian stood. "I would've come back anyway, I know that now. I went into those woods because I heard a crying baby- but now I wonder if that wasn't just you trying to lure someone to their death so you could live."

The wind was stronger now, and another flame turned to shadows. Only one candle was let lit. "Lies!" Angel shrieked. "I gave you a second chance to live, and I made that second chance worth living!"

"You made me your slave," Gillian was backing away now. "You see life and death as a game, well guess what? I will no longer be your pawn." With that, Gill turned and tore through the brush- sprinting against the wind toward the academy.

-0-

Gary thought about going after her, but knew it would be useless. Gillian had made up her mind. She wasn't going to help. She was of no use to him now.

But he knew someone who could be.

She had potential, she had power, and from what he'd observed she was easily fooled.

He would promise her Galen, and use Keller as a host.

Iliana Dominick would be thrilled.


	23. Decisions to be Made

**Chapter 23- Decisions to be Made**

**The Next Morning: **

Gillian woke and for once was not worried about what would happen in the day. She felt free and joyful. She felt terrifically victorious.

Her whole life stretched out in front of her, no longer darkened by that imposter who called himself an angel. Gillian rose and looked in wonder upon the sunlight streaming in through the window. Never, she thought, had the world been as beautiful as it was in that moment.

-0-

Hannah didn't know what to say. Didn't know what to do, how to act.

How does one act when face to face with someone you never thought you'd see again? Someone cruelly ripped from your life?

"This here is the library, and down the hall is the commons room. Actually, there are several but the safest by far is the one down the hall. The others are infested with boys and teachers." Hannah explained very business like and led Chess through the school.

Chess was being unusually quiet and wouldn't stop looking at Hannah. It was almost as if she were afraid Hannah would disappear if she tore her eyes away for one moment. If she even blinked.

Of course, Chess was excited to have found her years missing friend, but now that she had she was not sure how to act. Hannah was so different than how she'd been. Would the same jokes still make her laugh? Would she understand Chess like she had before?

Was she still Hannah Snow, or had slavery changed her beyond recognition?

The tour passed in a blur and by the time they reached Chess's dorm, Chess had hardly said a word. She wanted her first to be memorable. About how much she'd missed Hannah, not how the dinning room looked rather too grand for an academy.

Finally, she settled on a greeting, it wasn't perfect but it would do. "I missed you. What happened?" Direct and to the point.

Hannah froze and looked at her friend with wide eyes. She stood still and silent for a moment then answered. "I was sold, I thought that would be evident," Then she added, almost as an afterthought, "Miss."

"Miss?" Chess asked incredulously. "You know you don't have to call me that."

"Yes, yes I do." Hannah protested in that calm, controlled way of hers.

"But…" Chess shook her head. "We're best friends, there's no need to be formal."

"We _were_ best friends," Hannah corrected. "We can't be like that anymore. I couldn't stand it if…" She trailed off.

"If what?" Chess asked quietly. "Why can't we be like we were, I don't care if you're a servant. I'll buy you out, I'll take you home, everything can go back to the way it-"

"No," Hannah interrupted. "It can't. Chess, this is all a game to him. He plays to make me miserable and if he sees we are still the sister like friends we were back in Edmund Town…" Hannah closed her eyes. "I shudder to think of what he'd do to you. No, things can't go back to how they were."

Chess shook her head. "This is ridiculous, Hannah. Paranoid."

"That's what you said before," Hannah sighed. "Exactly what you said when I started getting the notes and look what happened. Please, just stay away. You don't know how powerful he is. How demented. He won't rest until I'm utterly broken."

"Who is this 'he' you keep speaking of?" Chess asked, frowning and far more troubled than she'd been since the conversation had started.

Hannah looked as if she were about to cry, then finally choked out, "Thierry."

Chess rocked back on her heels and Hannah took the moment to escape.

-0-

Chess couldn't believe it, but Hannah had stated it quite clearly. Made it obvious it was Thierry who'd sold her.

That was impossible; Thierry loved Hannah. He loved her so much, it was in the way he would look at her, how he would hold her hand regardless of how improper it was. He would kiss her cheek and listen to her worries. He was the only other person Hannah had told about the notes. And, unlike Chess, Thierry had taken Hannah seriously. He had worried about her whereas Chess had just brushed it off.

How could the man that had seemed to love Hannah so much cause her so much pain?

Chess popped open her trunk and began unloading her belongings.

It seemed she had a mystery to unravel.

-0-

"I don't know," Iliana was still undecided. "It sounds kind of, I don't know…evil?"

"You're getting what you want," The Angel told her gently. "That isn't evil, it's persistence. Besides, you two were a match made in heaven. I've been sent here to make things right and I can only do that with your help."

"So, you want me to get rid of this other girl." Iliana thought for a moment. "What will you do with her?"

"A series of rituals, designed to set her back on her path," The Angel sighed. "It seems someone has been tampering with destiny. This needs to be fixed before she wanders too off her fated journey. Terrible things will happen if this goes unfixed. This has the potential to ripple into other's lives and change their fate."

"Oh, I do suppose that would be rather awful." Iliana sighed. "But… you didn't see Galen speak of her. He loves her so much."

"But he will love you more," The Angel promised. "He is so blinded by her that he cannot see you."

Iliana sighed. "Well, I can't say no to an Angel, can I?"

The Angel smiled. "You need not worry; this will better everyone's future."

Iliana nodded. "I will do whatever it takes."

-0-

Mare had been at it for hours. Scanning the records, once, twice, thrice, reading and processing every word. Ash wouldn't be surprised if she had it memorized by now. If she could recite a sentence or fact then show him exactly where it was on the papers.

"It's got to be in here," Mare muttered. "There has to be something." That was another thing she'd been doing. Talking to herself, frustrated nothings had been spewing out of her all day. Near lunch she'd started to curse, but had stopped after Ash had forced her to eat then take a cat nap.

"Mare, why do you want to know so bad?" Ash had asked her when she woke up. "Why does it matter so much? You haven't even met Jez."

"Because," The flustered maid had snapped, "There might be a clue to deciphering the scrolls. I have to know what they say. I can't explain it, but…" She had shaken her head and bent over the files once more.

Ash was worried about her. About the steely determination in her eyes, this mystery was fast becoming an obsession.

Which is exactly why he hid the documents when she left for a drink of water.

"Where are they, Ash." She demanded when she got back.

Ash shrugged. "They could be anywhere."

"Ash," Mare gritted her teeth. "We need those."

Ash sighed. "Just take a break, Mare, and then I'll give you the files."

"I took a break earlier today." Mare reminded him.

"You need another one," Ash countered.

"I'm fine." Mare snapped.

Ash looked at her silently and shook his head. "No, you're not. Just give it a rest. You've looked through those records for nearly two days straight. It's not that you've missed any clues to translating the scrolls, it's that there aren't any."

"There has to be," Mare shook her head. "Maybe Jez's file…"

"No," Ash cut her off. "Nothing would be in her file. Night People are too good at covering their tracks. The records are bogus- you need to let it go."

"Ash, you don't understand." Mare sighed and sank to the floor. "I _have_ to find out what those scrolls say. I know I've been acting a little strange lately, but… I just can't let it go. I can't explain it, but I know I have to do this. It's important. It's crucial."

Ash walked over to where the servant sat slumped up against the wall and kneeled down next to her. "I'm doing this for your own good." Those were seven words he never thought he'd say.

He reached out as if to comfort her but drew his hand away at the last moment.

Mary- Lynnette nodded and looked at him with large, electric blue eyes. Eyes that were filled to the brim with tears unshed. "I've never felt like this about anything before," she confided. "I mean, sure, I love to learn, but this… this is more. It's a hunger that can only be satisfied by finding out what those scrolls say. I just can't stop, no matter how much I know I need to." Tears spilled out of her eyes and she wiped them away almost immediately.

"Sorry," She gave a short laugh. "I didn't mean to get emotional-"

"No," Ash interrupted. He held out a hand and this time did touch her. "I-" The words died on his lips as every single nerve in his hand sparked to life. He could feel her heartbeat thrumming under her skin, could feel its life. He vaguely recalled this happening before, on the night he'd killed Jeremy. But with each passing second his mind focused less on the past and more on Mary- Lynnette.

He could feel himself sliding forward, his arms winding around her. And he could feel her, tucking her head in the space between his shoulder and neck. He could feel himself being pulled into her mind; he could feel her coming closer to his.

She had a soft glow about her. It was golden and sweet, but sharp and attentive at the same time. There was a gaping hole in the middle, though. He approached it, curious as to why it was there. Dark things like it didn't belong in this paradise.

He looked in and was nearly swallowed whole. A mist of guilt and fear and sorrow swirled around his feet and phantoms wandered out of the abyss. There was a doll, a little girl, and-

_Stop! I don't want you to see that!_ Came a panicked voice. Mary- Lynnette's panicked voice.

_Is this what happened with Jeremy?_ Ash asked, stepping away from the gaping hole.

_Yes, _Mare answered, and then seemed to appear on the other side of the bad memory. _Ash, what's happening?_

_I…_ Ash had wanted to say 'I don't know' but that wasn't true, and he had a feeling she could tell if he was lying or not. _Soulmates._ He said simply, as if that one word explained everything- and it did.

Mare's eyes widened, but not in surprise. They widened in terror. She stumbled away and shook her head. Ash could feel her retreating; he could feel the fading of her presence.

He could feel in her a horror that he could sympathize with. Helping her had been one thing, but soulmates…

Soulmate equals love, and love was something he was forbidden to feel for any human.

-0-

Mary- Lynnette pushed Ash away once she returned to her physical body. She attempted to stand but was unable to keep her legs from shaking. She fell heavily back on the floor just as Ash began to stir.

His eyes opened and for a moment they just looked at each other.

Then Mary- Lynnette slid away from him, towards the door. She reached up and grasped the door knob. She used it as leverage and pulled herself back up, not shaking as badly as before but still wobbly.

Ash was standing too, and walking towards Mary- Lynnette. For a moment, she thought he would grab her again, but instead he reached past her and opened the door.

"Go," his voice was hoarse and his eyes distant.

Mary- Lynnette slipped out, hearing the soft click of a lock as the door closed behind her.

-0-

Blaise looked at Phillip North with a curiosity rarely in her gaze. His sister had been recently convicted as a witch, and Blaise had rolled her eyes at the accusation until she'd looked closer.

It would seem Phillip and Poppy North were indeed witches, though their heritage was long forgotten.

In a world with a shortage of male witches, even a lost one would do.

Blaise glided up to him without the usual saunter she added to her walk and sat beside him.

"What are you working on?" She asked and Phillip looked up.

Goddess, his eyes were green.

Blaise was caught speechless for a moment before regaining her composure.

"Really," Blaise said, though she had not heard his answer. "Tell me more."

-0-

It took Keller nearly the whole day to decide.

Galen obviously wanted things to go back to how they were, and Keller did too. She'd enjoyed working for the prince, no matter how many human girls came up and flirted with him. And besides, she knew for a fact she could protect him a lot better than his royal guards.

But how could she possibly go back to him after what had happened? How could she forget the odd connection that had popped up when he touched her? How could she work past the fact that he read her mother's note, and then turned it into something beautiful? Not that she didn't appreciate the effort, but she was shaken and confused and after reading Galen's poem, she couldn't help but look at her mother's note in a whole new light.

She'd always assumed the worst of herself, and had concluded that that's what the note had meant. Galen, however, believed the best in everyone- and his note could not be mistaken for anything but faithful.

Keller wrestled with her predicament, drew up a list of whys and why nots, but in the end she was still conflicted.

It was the nasty spirit that finally made up her mind. It had suddenly taken an interest in Galen, and that bothered Keller. From what she'd observed, and she wasn't one to miss anything, the spirit had stayed away from night people for the most part. The only one he ever hung around was Gillian Lennox, but she wasn't trained. What could she do about an annoying spirit?

So, Keller ventured into the library, where Galen could almost always be found, and looked over his shoulder.

More poetry. Of course.

"Be careful not to give yourself a paper cut." Keller warned him and Galen sharply looked up.

Catching sight of her, he smiled. As if he knew she was back and was glad.

-0-

Maggie had no desire to speak to her father or the detective, but if it helped with Mile's case, then she would.

She pushed open the door to the headmaster's office and could literally feel herself shrinking.

She'd steeled herself; she'd told herself this was just business. But her father's rejection stung. Seeing him again tore open the wound and made the pain as fresh as it had been the day he'd left her.

"Maggie," He greeted, with a polite nod of his head. He wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Mr. Neeley," She curtsied. She hated it. She wanted more than anything to march up to him, get in his face, and demand he feel guilty for what he did to her.

"Well, then," The headmaster backed toward the door. "I'll leave you to it."

The detective waited a good ten seconds after the door had closed to speak. "Have a seat." He said.

Maggie stood still. "Have you got anything?" She asked.

"Well," The detective took a sheet of paper out of a brief case. "Nothing conclusive."

"But you have a theory." Maggie stated. "Tell me."

At this, her father did look at her. "We think it was you."

Maggie's jaw all but fell open. "What!?"

"Maggie Neeley," The detective said. "You will hereby be questioned, and if found guilty, given a trial."

"What evidence do you have?" Maggie turned to her father. "I would never do something like this, you know that."

"I don't know you anymore, Maggie." Her father replied.

"Miss," The detective soothed. "Please sit and I'll share with you what I've found."

Maggie sat, still shocked.

"It was reported Miles came to see you the day of his disappearance." The detective started. "Is this true?"

"Yes," Maggie whispered. "He wanted to buy me. He wanted to get me out of slavery."

"And why didn't he?" The detective asked.

"I wouldn't let him," Maggie answered. "I knew fa-" Maggie cut herself off before she could say 'father.' "Mr. Neeley would be furious. He was already mad at me, and look what he did. I didn't want Mile's to incur that wrath."

Her father flinched at the mention of the disownment.

"And what did Miles say?" Paul asked.

"He wasn't happy." Maggie shifted in her seat so she sat a little straighter. "We argued, and in the end he left after promising indirect help."

Paul nodded. "What spices and herbs do you have access to in the kitchens?"

Maggie was baffled by the strange question but answered anyway. "I- I'm not sure. There are so many I don't know if I could name them all. Why?"

The detective looked at her father, as if asking permission to tell her. Her father nodded.

"There was a satchel of smoked herbs found in the carriage wreck. When burned, the smokes produce a sort of sleeping toxin."

"And you think I made it?" Maggie asked. "Why would I drug my own brother? A brother that was trying to help me get out of service?"

"You may have been jealous of him," The detective glanced at the paper in his hands. "After all, he was still a Neeley. You, however, are not. And you turned down his help, suggesting you had a plan to escape. You wouldn't need him if you had a plan."

Maggie sighed. "This is ridiculous. I would never hurt Miles."

"And many of the staff say you go missing for long periods of time." The detective said and Maggie frowned. This was true, she often snuck away to talk with Morgead. "It has been speculated that you may be sneaking away to check on your brother, if you do indeed have him locked away somewhere."

With each word spoken, the case against her grew stronger. "I do sneak away, but not because I'm keeping Miles imprisoned. I sneak away to be alone."

"And where do you go?" The detective asked.

"There's a small stream not far from the berry bushes." Maggie answered. "Not many people know about it, and no one goes there. It's the perfect place for solitude."

"Thank you, Miss." The detective nodded. "You are hereby on probation, you are not allowed to leave your dorm unless told otherwise be your father or I. Your claims will be investigated to the fullest, and when a conclusion is reached you will be informed."

Maggie, catching that this was a dismissal, left the room.

She was dismayed. The evidence against her was valid, and she just might be arrested for kidnapping a brother she felt only love for.


	24. That Bad?

**Note: Okay, I know throughout the story I've had a lot of different page break techniques, so I just wanted to introduce my new system.**

**-8- means the following section has changed viewpoints but happens directly after the previous one.**

**-0- means that it is either in a different place (with a different character) and/ or doesn't have anything to do with the previous section.**

**Okay, that's it. I just thought it might get kind of confusing. I'm going to try and use this from now on. If I slip up- tell me!**

**Chapter 24- That Bad?**

**The next morning:**

Ash looked at Mary- Lynnette from across the room, but kept his distance.

The morning sunlight caught light brown highlights in her hair. Her eyes trailed across the page of her book in a quick fashion. As if she just wanted to get the story done with.

Ash had a feeling he had something to do with that. She'd been thoroughly enjoying the tale before she'd noticed him watching.

"Back to this again?" A voice said from behind him. Kestrel. "Honestly, I thought you were past this."

"Yeah, well…" Ash trailed off. "We took a bit of a step back."

"Why?" Kestrel prodded.

"None of your business." Ash snapped in reply.

Kestrel raised an eyebrow. "It was that bad?"

Ash was silent for a moment. That surprised Kestrel. She'd expected him to say something like, '_Actually, it was just that good_.' Instead, he answered, "I don't want to talk about it."

Kestrel studied his face. He looked exhausted. There were black bags under his eyes, but it was also something more than that. There was an air about him, an air that suggested fatigue beyond the physical body. His eyes were a stormy grey today, a color he rarely sported except in times of great emotional conflict.

Like when he'd discovered his father had been 'exploring beyond the boundaries of marriage.' Ash had been twelve at the time. Still so innocent.

Grey had taken on a whole new meaning to Kestrel, because that was the color Ash's eyes had been. It was one of the things she remembered about that time clearly. She'd been about ten, and wasn't much interested in anything but herself. But she remembered her brother's eyes. Grey meant trouble. Storm. Confusion. Anger. Disbelief.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Kestrel asked softly.

Kestrel was shocked at how gentle she's sounded, but the novelty was lost on Ash. He just shook his head and continued to look that the human that so fascinated him.

It wasn't that he was some creepy stalker; it was just that he enjoyed her. Everything she did was like music to his ears. She was one of the few things that could bring him happiness anymore.

And Ash had a feeling that the table he sat at now was as close as he could ever get to her ever again.

_Soulmates._

Curse that word. That idiotic notion that had ruined everything. The concept that when embraced, could be so wonderful, but when ignored became some festering beast that couldn't be contained.

Curse it.

-0-

The door to his cell opened and Miles squinted against the harsh light flooding in.

He was barely awake, he was weak and faint. He felt nothing- he'd long since gone numb. But this, surprisingly, he did feel.

Teeth.

They sunk into his arm and a tingling rushed up into his whole body. It was pleasant at first, then the feeling changed.

His limbs burned, he could feel his bones snapping into a different configuration. He could feel himself getting smaller and lighter. His face compacting and twisting until it was something entirely non- human.

And he knew, without being completely sure how, he was a bird.

A piece of cloth was tied around his slender bird's claw by a beautiful woman. She had long silvery blonde hair and deep violet eyes that sparkled when she looked into his own avian, gold eyes.

"I did well?" A voice grumbled from behind the woman.

"Yes, Gavin. He is perfect. I am quite pleased." She reassured him.

"Well, I want my pay." The man said. "I took quite a risk, coming here tonight. The king and queen are rumored to be near, and the prince's panther friend will be sure to notice a missing guard."

"No need to worry." The woman stood. "You will be paid generously."

-8-

Sylvia looked down on the predator before her. She took in his strong wings, his sharp beak, and knew her lord would be pleased.

She slipped her finger under the bird's feet and stroked the strip of cloth tied there. It was an exquisite blend of shape shifter and witch magic- built to keep Miles in bird form.

-8-

Delos puzzled over what to do.

He couldn't very well help the human without showing the sort of compassion that would make him look weak. But he couldn't just let the boy die, either.

Maggie cared about her brother—and what's more, she was being blamed for his disappearance.

Delos had to do something. But what?

-0-

"Maggie!" Hissed a voice Maggie had grown to know by heart. "Maggie, come on!"

"I can't, Morgead." She whispered under her breath, knowing he'd hear it.

"Why not?" He replied. "No one else is here to know you've left."

"But they'd find out." Maggie continued to scrub the floors. "I can't leave, Morgead. I can't risk it."

Morgead popped out of the shadows. "Ha ha, very funny Maggie. Since when have you been worried about being caught?" He rolled his eyes. "Come on, I found this tree with the perfect view. It is so amazing-"

"Stop it Morgead. I'm serious!" Maggie hissed sharply. "That detective my dad hired thinks I kidnapped Miles. If I go missing for even a moment he'll be on me faster than Bridgette when I use too much soap on laundry day."

"Come on-" Morgead started.

"No, I can't." Maggie cut him off. "Just go- he's probably got someone following me. Can you imagine what he'd think if he found I was consorting with a street urchin from the city?" Maggie cringed when she realized what she just said. She knew Morgead's social status was a sore point for him.

Morgead just stood there. "But…" he trailed off. "Maggie, there's no one but us. All the students are in class and the other servants are elsewhere. Come on, I really think you'll like the-"

"No, Morgead." Maggie hung her head. "Not now. I can't… I just can't." She sighed. "I'll meet you when I can at the daisy patch over by the east wing- but I can't promise you it will be soon."

"But..." Morgead looked at her than down the hall. His face hardened. "Fine."

"Morgead-" Maggie began but he shook his head.

"No," His voice was cold. "I get it. You don't want me here." _Nobody wants me here_. Morgead didn't say it but Maggie knew he was thinking it.

"That wasn't what I meant. I just need to stay out of trouble for a while." She hurriedly explained. "Once this whole mess is over things can go back to-"

"No they won't." Morgead sighed. "Your brother will buy you out and you'll leave me. Just like everyone else."

Then he was gone. Just like that.

-8-

Morgead knew it was a bad idea the moment it popped into his head- but he couldn't resist.

It had been so long since he'd been on a good hunt. He used to hunt vermin all the time in the city- used to make them fear for their lives. He'd not done that in a while. Not since coming to Hawthorne- reasoning that they were Jez's classmates. Not since meeting Maggie- reasoning that these were the people she worked with.

But he didn't owe them anything anymore. They'd both made it clear they wanted nothing to do with him. So what did he care what they thought of him? What did they care what he did?

Morgead didn't have many students to pick from. Many were night worlders, and most vermin were too weak to be any sort of fun. But there were the odd few…

_That one._

She was short and had cropped dark hair. She was carrying a bucket in one hand and a washrag in the other. Morgead slipped behind her silently- watching as she made her way to a dilapidated, old chicken shed.

Morgead didn't want her cornered; he wanted a chase, so he waited until she was done collecting eggs. She emerged from the shed weighed down by the bucket that was filled to the brim with eggs that would be used to feed the students. Feed those miserable students that had everything Morgead didn't.

Shelter. Family. Everything he wanted they took for granted.

He made his first move when she was about one third of the way back to the academy. You couldn't see the sprawling school or the smelly, old shed in either direction- so it was a safe bet that no one could see her either.

He made sure to step on a twig and she jumped. He smiled. She was a jumpy one, eh? This was going to be fun.

-8-

Claire looked cautiously into the woods. Perhaps it was just her imagination, but one could never be too careful. Especially with those wild wolves still on the loose.

She took another step towards the academy and a rustling sounded from the thick grove of trees beside her. There was defiantly something in there.

-8-

Morgead watched as her pace quickened. He listened as her heart sped and knew he'd been noticed. Morgead stepped out onto the path in front of her.

"Hello," He greeted. "And how has the day been treating you?"

"I-i-i…" She stuttered. Morgead didn't blame her. He knew his emerald green eyes were more predator than human. He knew his hair was disheveled and his clothes were ripped and stained. He also knew that the moment he smiled, she would see his fangs.

And he did. And she screamed.

-8-

Jez only faintly heard the screaming, but she knew who it was.

_Claire._

Jez perked up and looked out over the field. She didn't see much beyond the leafy foliage of the forest surrounding the academy- but she heard what was happening. And what she heard chilled her to the bone.

"Now, now," A heartbreakingly familiar voice chided. "That's no way to say hello. Especially to your superior."

"What- What are you?" Jez had to strain to hear Claire- for Claire was just barely whispering the words. So you can imagine her pain when Coach Quinn "accidentally" blew the whistle by her ear.

She cringed and glared at him. "Jezebel," He scolded. "Pay more attention to the game."

Jez briefly considered telling him what was happening, but decided against it. Why would he care, and more importantly, why should she care? To him and every other night person she was still Jez Redfern: the huntress. Not Jezebel Goddard: the half- breed.

So, Jez waited until his attention was elsewhere then silently slipped off the court and gave a glare to a classmate who looked as if she were about to say something. The classmate snapped her mouth shut.

As soon as she was out of view, Jez went into a full out sprint- racing to where she thought she heard Claire's scream.

She bounded through the foliage and came up on a scene that stopped her short.

It wasn't that Morgead was baring down on Claire, it wasn't that Claire looked terrified, it was that Morgead looked… Jez didn't know how he looked. It was a sort of savage vulnerability that shocked her.

She'd always seen Morgead as a strong, somewhat handsome hunter. Hard, tough to crack, incapable of any emotion but anger. But this…

His hair was askew- more so than usual- and his clothes looked like they'd been run over by a carriage and stomped on by several clawed monkeys.

For all Jez knew, they might have been. She'd forced herself to ignore him- and didn't know until now what he'd been up to.

"Morgead." She said softly, almost unaware she'd spoken until he whipped around and glared at her with those pain- glazed eyes.

"Jez," He growled. "Come to share? Well, she's mine. Go get your own."

"I don't want her," Jez said, stepping out of the forest and onto the path. "I want you to let her go."

Morgead looked at her in disbelief. "'_Let her go'_?"

"Yes," Jez took another step and braced herself for a blow, but it never came.

Instead, he laughed. He laughed and laughed. "You lie to me, you hide, you've made it clear my friendship means nothing to you- and you expect me to do what you say just because you want me to? You expect me to give up the one thing that is still mine, after all you've taken from me?"

"I- I didn't…" Jez trailed off.

"You didn't what?" Morgead sneered. "Yes you did, you did everything."

Claire was frozen in place, behind Morgead. Jez looked at her and tried urgently to convey "run" through her eyes, but Claire didn't move.

"Get away from me Jezebel." Morgead ordered. "If you want nothing to do with me, then have nothing to do with me. You can't just leave someone in the dust and then expect them to do you favors." Morgead turned, but not before saying one last thing. One last stinging, low blow. "I thought you'd know that, after what happened with Daphne."

"Don't you dare lecture me about what happened with Daphne. You know this is nothing like that." Jez growled shakily. Daphne was a human she'd met a few years back. They'd been friends, not the best of, but still friends. Then, they just drifted. Well, Daphne drifted. Jez kept going back for favor upon favor, never paying her back, never doing something for Daphne in return. Then, Daphne just said no. It hurt Jez- she'd admit it. It had hurt her pride too.

She'd never fully realized how important the services Daphne offered were to her.

"This is exactly like that," Morgead said angrily. "I should have seen it coming, but somehow I never thought you would do that to me. Somehow I thought that I was more than a plaything to you. Someone you wouldn't throw out when a new best friend came along."

"You aren't my plaything." Jez said quietly. All of what happened clicking into place- she saw things as Morgead saw them. And she didn't like what she saw.

Someone who had stuck by him for years, whom he'd even had the guts to kiss, turning him away. Telling him to leave her alone. Jez… Jez didn't know how she felt.

"What I am is all I have left Jez." Morgead said. "And that is the only thing you can't take away." Then, he turned and bit Claire.

-8-

Claire screamed.

She screamed like she never had before and she struggled, then she felt a flash of relief as she realized the monster was being pulled away. That relief was followed quickly by pain, as he'd not unclenched his jaw before being ripped off of her.

His mouth was dripping with blood. Her blood. And flesh- that was hers too.

Claire winced and tried to look away but she couldn't. Jez was now wrestling the strange man to the ground. "Stop it, Morgead," She was obviously frustrated.

"Get off me, Jezebel." The man snarled. A sound more animal than human. Then again, it was obvious the man was not human.

"Don't call me that, Morgy," Jez snarled back and, with a burst of strength, pinned him to the ground.

"Leave me alone!" The man struggled and with each moment began to look less scary. Sure, he still looked inhuman, but his demeanor was shrinking. Instead of looking like a big, bad monster he was beginning to look like a helpless, grief ridden little boy.

Jez said nothing, just held him down in a manner crossed with affection and disgust. It was like she wanted to hug him, but didn't particularly want to touch him.

The man eventually settled down and his features melted back into the mask that every human sported. The light in his eyes dimmed, his teeth flattened, and his face evened out.

If she didn't know better, Claire might have thought him human. A very dirty, very smelly, very distraught human.

Jez slowly released her grip on the boy and Claire winced at the thought of him being free again, but he didn't do anything. He just lay there and starred up at Jez. That surprised Claire, and it was evident that it surprised Jez too.

-8-

"You aren't going to fight anymore?" Jez asked in disbelief.

Morgead just starred at her. "What's the point? With you around I'll never get my meal. You were always better than me- if I try and escape you'll just tackle me again."

Jez nodded and smiled faintly. "So, you finally admit it? You really think I'm better than you?"

Morgead groaned. "Of course that's what you latch onto. Never mind the hopelessness I feel. Never mind that I'm hungry. Starving, actually."

Jez perked up. "Jez Redfern is stronger than Morgead Blackthorne and he knows it. I like how that sounds."

"Shut up, Jezebel." Morgead groaned. It felt good, Jez thought as she fell into the familiar cadence of bickering with Morgead.

"Don't call me that," Jez reminded him, still smiling over what he'd just said.

Morgead rolled his eyes and shifted. "Can you get off of me now? I can barely breathe, Jez, what have you been eating?"

Jez scowled down at him. "I could do without the insults, you know."

Morgead snorted. "No, you couldn't." Morgead shifted again. "Do you know how big your head would be if it weren't for me?"

"About as big as your-" Jez was cut off as Morgead kicked her off of him and towered over her. He was grinning.

"As big as my what, Jez?" He asked.

Jez shot up and narrowed her eyes. But Morgead would never know what she was about to say, because at that moment Jez remembered.

Being with Morgead… he did things. He made her feel like they were the only people in the world.

But Jez remembered. She remembered she was a half breed whom he would kill in an instant if he knew the truth, that just a moment ago he'd been ripping out her cousin's throat.

_Claire._

Jez looked over at Claire and gasped. Claire was paler than she usually was, which Jez hadn't thought possible. Her eyes were drooping closed- Jez could tell Claire was struggling to stay conscious. And she was clutching her neck.

It was a bloody mess. Her neck, that is. It was… Jez didn't know how to describe it. But before she could find the words, Morgead entered her line of sight. He was kneeling next to Claire.

_NO!_ Her mind screamed. But Morgead couldn't hear her. She wasn't telepathic anymore. Those powers had gone away when she'd stopped feeding.

Jez jogged over to where Morgead and Claire were, but she was too late.

Morgead had his head buried in the crook of her neck- where he'd bitten her before. She reached as if to pull him away but stopped short when he pulled away himself. "It should be completely healed by morning." He looked up at Jez then.

Jez didn't know what to say. "I-I thought…"

"That I was going to eat her?" Morgead asked. "Nah, I saw how panicked you were. And we may not be friends anymore, but… I still don't like the idea of causing you pain." Morgead frowned, as if he hadn't meant to say that, then his eyes narrowed. "Why do you care about her so much?"

"I just…" Jez shrugged. "She's like Daphne. Useful. I don't want her out of commission."

Morgead sighed. "Again, with the lying. Am I really that untrustworthy?"

"Morgead," Jez fingered her dress. "It's not that I don't trust you, and it's not that I want nothing to do with you."

Morgead gave a harsh chuckle. "You could have fooled me."

"It's just that I'm confused and everything's a mess and I don't want to drag you into it." Jez looked into his eyes. It was the truth- though not all of it- and she hoped it fooled him.

"But what if I want to be dragged into it?" Morgead asked. "What do I have to loose, Jez? I've said it once and I'll say it again- you are my everything. Everything I have left. The only thing I have left." Morgead snatched her fingers in his.

This intimacy scared Jez. Morgead was so often a smooth wall of sarcasm and anger that Jez rarely ever saw the _real_ him. And when she did, it shook her. He was so much more vulnerable. So much more loving, and in so much more need of love then he let on.

But this love… Jez couldn't be the one to give it to him. She knew what Morgead thought of her. He thought she was a strong, fiery willed young woman ready to take on the world.

And she was, but he thought this woman was a vampire.

Jez tried to pull her hand away, but found she couldn't. Morgead wouldn't let go. He stepped closer. She could feel is breath on her cheek. "What is it you're not telling me?"

"I can't…" Jez couldn't complete the sentence. That seemed to be happening often of late.

"You can," Morgead stepped even closer and she struggled to stay calm. "You can tell me anything."

No, no, no, no. No, she couldn't. He was a killer. A cold blooded murderer. He'd almost killed Claire- if it hadn't been for Jez he would have.

"Why not before." It took all of the brain power Jez had in that moment- which, considering how close he was to her, wasn't much- to utter that sentence. To come up with a plan to change the subject.

"What?" Morgead asked, confused but he didn't pull away.

"Why didn't you hurt someone before?" Now that Jez was saying it, things started to align. What started as a not- so- clever way to divert Morgead's attention turned into a real question. "Something else happened, didn't it? It wasn't just me."

"No," Morgead began to twirl a strand of her hair around his finger. "There was someone else. A friend. She… she failed me. Just like everyone always does." Morgead said that last part so softly, Jez was unsure whether or not he actually had said it at all.

-8-

Morgead didn't know why he kept saying these things. He wanted to tie his mouth shut, but the words just came out. He was usually fairly good at keeping his tongue when in Jez's company, but not now.

_She_ _has to know_, he thought. _I can't just sit around here anymore. But remember the last time you wanted to tell her? It came out all wrong. You kissed her and she pushed you away then avoided you._

_ She's only standing here now because she cares for that maid. She cares for that maid over you. That human maid. _Another thing a human had that he didn't.

_But she kissed you back._ That had been the one thing that had kept him at Hawthorne. That and Maggie.

In his thoughts, he hadn't noticed Jez's arms go around him. "I wish I didn't have to fail you, too." She murmured into his chest. "Maybe someday you'll understand."

"What's there to understand?" Morgead asked. "Please, just tell me."

"I found some things out- about myself. About my family." Jez sighed. "And… the truth… it's just something I don't want you knowing. I don't want anyone knowing."

"Is it that bad?" Morgead asked.

"Yeah," She sighed.

"If I don't pressure you to tell me, can we still be friends?" Morgead tensed as he asked. Jez was silent. "We don't have to be friends if you don't want to be." He hurriedly added. "Just… a person you talk to every now and then?"

Jez chuckled despite the gravity of the situation. "I don't know Morgead, I want to but-"

"No buts." Morgead ordered. "You want to be my friend, and you are."

Jez closed her eyes, trying to bring herself to say she couldn't. But this obviously meant so much to Morgead. In the silence, the air grew thicker and began to hum. They molded together as if they were one person and all of a sudden they were no longer just in each others arms. They were in one another's minds.

-8-

Claire watched as Jez was pulled into the man's arms. It almost seemed like a dream. Everything was getting fuzzy. Her neck wasn't bleeding anymore, though. She could no longer feel the steady stream of warm liquid running down her neck.

Then, whether it be from shock or trauma or blood loss, Claire blacked out.

**Poor Claire :S Sitting there all forgotten and stuff.**


	25. It's Complicated

**Chapter 25- It's Complicated**

**Several moments later:**

Jez lurched out of the hypnotic melody of Morgead's thoughts as the sound of a body hitting the ground broke through the silver chord.

Jez jerked away from Morgead and rushed over to where her cousin lay unconscious.

She was still breathing, thank goodness, but her pulse was weak. "I don't want her to remember." Jez said and turned around to face the man who'd caused this predicament.

Morgead was looking off into the distance.

"Morgead," She barked. "Listen."

"There's someone coming. A carriage." Morgead looked at Jez and frowned. "Can't you hear it?"

Jez cocked her ears and strained but she couldn't hear what Morgead was talking about. "Of course I can, but if you hadn't noticed, we have a bigger problem."

Morgead narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Even after everything that just happened, you insist on lying to me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jez demanded, repressing the tiny spark of panic that had sprung.

"It means," Morgead said, "if you could actually hear it you would realize there are several carriages. You would also realize they aren't on this road- they aren't even on a course to Hawthorne."

"Well," Jez forced a stiff smile. He must have seen something when they'd been connected. "Excuse me if I'm a bit distracted by the dying maid at our feet."

Morgead sighed. "We'll talk about this later, for now let's get the maid to a healer or something."

"No," Jez shook her head. "If we take her to a healer she'll be even further in contact with the night world. I don't want her getting killed for it." Jez took a deep breath and turned her back on Morgead- which probably wasn't the best idea considering it was _Morgead_. "We can heal her ourselves."

Morgead snorted. "And how do you propose we do that?"

Jez bit her lip. "We erase her memory and… let her rest, I guess. We could monitor her pulse and heart rate as well, just to make sure her health isn't going down hill."

Morgead sighed. "I'm still hungry."

"Then deal with it." Jez snapped at him, knowing she was being particularly cruel. She knew what hunger pains were like.

Morgead glared at her but said nothing. Stepping forward, he examined Claire. Then he nodded and slumped down on the side of the road.

Jez moved to sit next to him. "I guess we just have to wait until she wakes up."

They didn't talk much, about Claire or what had just happened or anything else. It was twilight before Claire finally woke. Quickly and quietly Morgead made his way into Claire's mind and tucked the memory of today into the deep pockets of oblivion.

They watched as Claire gathered her wits and walked away, not noticing them. Then- they parted without a good- bye.

Needless to say, Jez's afternoon was very awkward. She thought she almost would have preferred classes over the uncomfortable atmosphere that had surrounded Morgead and her. Just almost.

**That night:**

Claire shuffled to her room. Arranging and rearranging her hair in an attempt to cover the teeth marks. It was all in vain, though, as every time she brushed a strand forward in an effort to better veil her injury; three more fell out of place.

Finally, she just gave up and sighed. She didn't even know where she got it, which was mainly why she was trying to hide it. She had just woken up on the side of one of the school's many paths with a half- healed gash on her neck. She didn't want to be interrogated by her roommates over something she didn't remember. She just wanted to fall asleep.

And the fact of the matter was: Claire had a sneaking suspicion she didn't want to remember.

She took a deep breath as she reached her door and steeled herself for the coming questioning. Claire could guess how this would play out. Maggie and Mare would bombard her with questions, Hannah would sit nearby and gaze at her thoughtfully, and Rashel would just glare like she always did when something out of the ordinary happened.

Claire didn't know how far off she was.

As it turns out, Rashel was the first to notice her wound. Rashel's eyes narrowed and she looked up at Claire without her usual menace. "What happened?" She demanded.

"Oh!" Hannah exclaimed and jumped up. "Are you alright? Do you need some healing salve? A glass of water?"

"I'm fine," Claire answered and gave her an empty smile.

"What happened?" Rashel repeated, more forcefully.

Claire bit her lip. "It's okay," Maggie said quietly, "You can tell us."

"Yeah," Mare agreed. "We'll believe you. No matter how crazy it sounds." Rashel shot a look at Mare as she said this, but didn't comment.

Claire sighed. "Honestly, I don't remember."

"You don't…" Maggie frowned. "How can you not remember?"

"I just- I don't." Claire took a deep breath. "I woke up on one of the side paths, you know, the one that leads to the chicken shed? My basket of eggs was off to the side, completely ruined, and there was all this blood…" Claire trailed off.

"Was it your blood, or someone else's?" Hannah asked gently. "Do you remember that?"

Claire shrugged. "No. I'm guessing it was mine, but it was fresh. My wound looks half healed. I don't understand." The tiny maid sighed. "I just want to go to sleep."

"You should change out of those clothes first." Mare said and stood. "Do you need any-"

"I'm fine." Claire yawned. "I just want to go to sleep." She repeated.

Mare looked at Claire for a moment longer, as if debating whether to assist her despite her saying no. She then nodded slowly. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Maggie asked as she climbed under the blankets on her bed. "It's nearly curfew."

Mare smiled, though Claire could tell it was forced. "I know she said she didn't need a glass of water-"

"And I don't." Claire put in as she crouched behind her bed and began to strip off her blood soaked uniform.

"- but just in case…" Mare trailed off as she slipped out of the dorm.

-8-

Mare stood in front of the room patiently waiting for the occupant to answer. She was about to knock again when the door swung open.

A slightly startled looking Ash stared down at her, or more likely, at her night attire. He was no doubt wondering what she was doing at his door so late. After the little 'incident' they had made a point to stay away from each other as much as possible. His eyes traveled warily to look into hers and he slumped against the door frame. A sigh escaping his mouth, he shut his eyes for a moment. "What?" he asked.

"Well…" Mare looked down at her feet. She knew what she wanted to ask- just not how to ask it. "Um… my friend, Claire- you remember her?- she… well…" Mare bit her lip and began to fidget. "She had this… run in, I guess you could call it, and-"

"We don't have all night, Mary- Lynnette." Ash snapped and when she looked up at him, she found his eyes were wide open.

"Your eyes change colors?" Mare asked, a bit shocked by the churning, stormy grey they were, whereas before they had been purple- no, blue- no… had they always changed colors? Yes, they had. How had she not noticed? Then she shook her head. "Never mind, what I wanted to say was… ummm… I think she was bitten, but she doesn't remember anything… and, well…"

Ash nodded. "Vampires can do that to their victims; erase their memory, that is." Ash stood up straighter and looked very much like he wanted the conversation to end. "Will that be all?"

"No, actually," Mare said and he halted in his tracks. "Do vampire bites heal super fast?"

Ash sighed and looked up and down the hallway. "Please, Mare, be more discrete. You wouldn't believe how good vampire hearing can be." Mary- Lynnette could barely make out what he was saying. It was almost as if he were breathing out the words, not actually saying them. "And yes, vampire saliva has certain healing properties, which I won't go into because you _really shouldn't know the first thing about vampires_."

Ash was making it plain as day that he didn't want to be talking, but Mare was having none of it. "Just one more thing." She promised. "Can you tell what vampire bit someone just by looking at the bite?"

Ash stared at her a moment then sighed for what seemed like the tenth time since he'd opened the door. "If you're thinking about revenge- forget it. You would loose that fight in a heartbeat." Then, seeing her look of stubborn determination that told him she wasn't leaving until she was fully satisfied he said, "But, to answer your question, no. You can't."

Mare frowned and as Ash was preparing to shut the door, she stopped him. "You keep saying vampire senses are so much better than that of a human, so, couldn't you smell whoever bit her then track him, or something?"

"Technically, yes, I could do that." Ash said, then shook his head. "But I won't."

Mare steeled her gaze and placed her hands on her hips. Speaking a bit louder, she declared, "An evil creature of the night just fed off my friend and you expect me to just let it go?"

Ash hissed, "Mare, be quiet!"

"No," Mary- Lynnette glared. "With luck, maybe the vampire who bit Claire will hear me and-"

Ash reached out and slapped a hand over Mare's mouth. "'With luck'?" She began to struggle and he pinned her arms to her side. "Are you crazy? Were you not listening when I told you this is a fight you just can't win?"

She tried to answer, but her words were muffled and unintelligible due to the hand over her mouth. She squirmed a bit more, but Ash just kept shifting to restrain her movement in the best possible way.

"Please, Mary- Lynnette," he begged. "Just listen to me! We are stronger, faster, and have far better senses- you don't stand a chance."

_Thanks for the vote of confidence_, Mare tried to say but once again her words were hampered by his hand. In a moment of pure impulse, Mare swung her leg back with such force that Ash grunted and staggered back into his room.

Freed from his grasp, Mare tossed her head back and glared. "Who says I don't stand a chance?"

Suddenly, her back was pressed up against a cold pane of glass at the opposite end of the hallway. Ash's face was a mere inch from hers, his eyes were roiling thunderclouds, furious and irritated and so many other things all at the same time. Without saying a word, he reached behind her and flicked the latch.

The window swung open and Mare caught hold of the window sill to keep from falling. She could feel the wind pulling at her, and knew that if it got a hold of her she would plummet three stories to the ground.

She could almost picture it- too well, in fact. She'd already witnessed two bodies being found, so she could accurately imagine what it would be like when they found her's; presuming they did find it. Ash could hide it, too keep anyone from finding out he just let her fall. But, no. She didn't think he would do that.

And she was right.

She was roughly yanked away from the window and turned, wide eyed, to face Ash. "What was that for?" She demanded.

"If I were anyone else, I would have let you fall out." He said. "A conscience is something nearly none of my kind is acquainted with. Trust me when I say it's best to just leave it be. Be thankful your friend isn't dead."

With that, he wheeled and stalked back into his room, slamming the door behind him.

-8-

Ash knew he'd acted a bit- what was the word?... psycho?- but he had to get the point across.

He couldn't stand it if Mare went after the vampire that had bitten Claire not knowing the full extent of its abilities. He couldn't stand it if he found her dead in the morning, knowing he could have better informed her of her enemy's capabilities.

But that side of him warred with another part- a part that wanted her out of his life. All she'd brought were complications. Complications and pain. He felt as if he was going crazy, being apart from her.

It was that stupid soul mate principle again. It was making him irrational and angry and… and scared.

He was scared of what would happen to Mare if anyone ever found out.

He had to make sure she knew that the night world was nothing she could dabble in. She could not explore it and try and learn as she did with all of her other interests. She could not research it as she did astronomy, she could not practice it, she could not even let anyone suspect she knew of it.

This, inevitably, brought on the urge to erase her memory. He'd make her think Jeremy was a just a lunatic, not a shape- shifting lunatic. He would make her think… he didn't know what he would make her think. Anything but the truth.

Then Ash shook his head. She would hate him forever if he did that… but would it be worth it?

He decided to sleep on it and decide in the morning.

**Very early the next morning:**

Maggie waited in the small patch of flowers for Morgead. Dawn still had not come, so it was dark, but if Maggie was right- Morgead would be able to sense her without the assistance of light.

Maggie sighed. When had things become so complicated?

The crunching of leaves alerted her to a presence on the far reaches of the flower patch.

"Maggie," Morgead's voice reached her ears. It was hard and unemotional- as it had been the day before.

"Morgead," She turned in the direction she thought he was standing, but the only thing she could see was the glinting of his cat- green eyes. "Please tell me it isn't true." She blurted.

"That what isn't true?" Morgead asked, stepping closer.

Then, breaking her promise to Ash she blurted, "That you aren't a vampire. That you didn't bite Claire. Please tell me it isn't true."

Morgead froze. "And, why would you figure that?"

"Well," Maggie started, her hands clammy. She was trusting her instincts, and right now her instincts said that Morgead wouldn't hurt her if she told him, at least, not that bad. "You always seem to just _appear_, for one. Even when I'm on the third floor and there is no possible way to climb that high, at least not when it comes to Hawthorne. And the Redferns are vampires, Jez is a Redfern, it just makes sense that you- being her friend- are a vampire too."

"Maggie," Morgead said slowly, "How did you know that all Redferns are vampires?" Good, he was skipping past the _Ha, you're so silly, Maggie. Vampires? Really? _stage of the conversation she'd been expecting.

"Well, I just…" Maggie bit her lip. There was no way she could explain this without bringing up her conversation with Ash. Then, in what she viewed as a clever move, she said. "I was in the stable, and Jeremy was there too. And he just sort of… morphed. You know? Well, he explained everything. I think he wanted me to be extremely scared before he… ate me."

"Then how are you still here." Morgead asked. "If he wanted to eat you, you would be eaten by now."

"There was this blue flash- sort of like fire, I guess." Maggie said truthfully. This part was true. "Jeremy just collapsed, and then I ran."

-8-

Morgead wanted to laugh, to accuse her of lying like he knew she was. But something confused him. He had the feeling she was lying more about what Jeremy had told her than this blue fire.

His mind traveled back to the many times he'd seen a blue flicker sneak out from underneath Jez's curtains. He'd played it off as a trick of the light, but…

She seemed uncharacteristically worried about the maid yesterday- what if she was that way with all maids? What if she had formed some sort of maid- rescue operation and was getting soft? Was that what she didn't want him to know? And what was the blue fire? What if she'd found some way to access the witch blood of the Redfern line? What if that was what the blue fire was?

Then he snapped back to the present. He looked at Maggie, trying to decide between calling her out on her twisted beginning or letting her believe she had him fooled.

Morgead decided on the latter and sighed.

"Please don't turn me in," Maggie pleaded. "It's not like I've told anyone."

Just like the day before when he'd thought, _What do I owe Jez? What do I owe Maggie? _He thought, _What do I owe the Night World Council? They never did anything for me._ "I won't, but if you get yourself in trouble with one of the other vamps… I'm not stepping in." _You have Jez to do that._

Maggie hesitated, and then said, "You never answered my question. Was it you who bit Claire?"

Morgead nodded, "Yes. It was me."

Maggie sighed. "She doesn't remember anything."

"No," Morgead agreed.

"Are you going to elaborate on that?" Maggie asked hopefully.

"The less you know the better." Morgead answered. "Now, if I'm not mistaken, you have company." With that, he disappeared into the foliage.

-8-

Maggie stood there, puzzled, then jumped when she realized she really did have company. "Mr. Redfern." She greeted and curtsied, wondering how much he had heard.

Apparently nothing, as he did not immediately accuse her of knowing things forbidden.

As he stepped closer, a lantern in hand, Maggie made out the form of a large bird perched on his shoulder. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "I was not aware students were allowed pets."

"He's not my pet," Delos shrugged. "I'm watching over him for a friend. She lives nearby."

Maggie eyed the bird warily. "He's beautiful." She said.

Delos nodded and gave a small smile. "Would you like to hold him?"

Maggie bit her lip, and then slowly nodded. Why not?

Delos stepped forward and the bird hopped from his arm to Maggie's, as if he knew what was going on. Its claws gripped to her arm, but not in a way that hurt.  
>The bird's weight evened out and Maggie found she liked having a bird perched on her arm.<p>

Then, she looked into his eyes.

An indescribable feeling washed over Maggie as she looked into the bird's eyes. It was like everything was finally right again, but at the same time it was terribly wrong.

The bird seemed so familiar, yet she'd never seen him before. A wave of nausea swept over Maggie and she shut her eyes.

"Maggie?" She heard, as if from a distance. "Are you alright?"

She looked back at Delos and seemed to snap out of her realm of thought. "Yes, quite, but I should probably get going- breakfast needs baking."

She handed the bird to Delos with a bit of difficulty; the bird seemed not to want to let go. Then she hurried off.

"Wait!" Delos called from behind her. "Why were you out here so early?"

Maggie hesitated, and then lied. "I couldn't sleep."

Delos watched her scurry away.

Did she recognize him? Did she realize that this was as close as she was going to get to her brother for a very long time?

-0-

Jade watched in amusement as Ash pretended he wasn't starring with adoration at Mary- Lynnette. The maid's eyes narrowed, but stayed glued to her book. Once again absorbed in her reading, she didn't notice as Ash's eyes strayed to her.

They had been repeating that pattern for as long as Jade had been watching and it humored her to no end. Of course, it was slightly tragic that they would never pursue their relationship, but when one pushed that fact to the back of her mind, the eternal _look- look away_ game they had going was quite amusing.

That, however, was not the main reason she was watching. What she really wanted was for Ash to look away for good so Jade would have a chance to speak with Mary- Lynnette before the maid's break was over. By the look of things- that wasn't going to happen.

Mary- Lynette, though she did a fairly good job of hiding it, was just as fascinated with Ash as he was with her, though Mare's was more of a scientific fascination. While Ash often looked upon Mare with wonder when he thought no one was looking- Mare's looks were… politely interested. It was clear she was not infatuated with him, but she was still intrigued.

Jade tapped her foot impatiently, suddenly not as amused as she had been with the two's antics. She just wanted to have a conversation with Mary- Lynnette, was that so much to ask? She just wanted her brother to leave so she could have Mary- Lynnette to herself. Was that too much to hope?

Apparently not, because at that moment Ash caught Kestrel giving him one of her 'looks'. It was no secret between the sisters that Ash had taken an odd interest in the maid from the very start and Kestrel loved teasing him to no end.

She obviously struck a nerve because he stiffened and then stood. Without one last look at Mare, he gathered his things and left.

_What did you say to him? _Jade sent Kestrel the thought.

Kestrel smirked and turned the page of her book, as if she were actually reading it. _Just chiding him over his unmasked adoration. If another of our kind ever figured it out, both Mare and Ash would be dead. And I kind of like Mare, she's smart unlike most of the pompous- filled heads in this place._

Though Kestrel said it in a light tone, Jade caught the underlying urgency. It was true. If anyone besides his three sisters ever pieced together his little 'crush' both Ash and Mary- Lynnette were dead meat- to be used as ransom or be made an example of- neither would come out unscarred.

-8-

She had mere minutes left before she finally approached Mary- Lynnette.

When Mare spotted her, she sat upright and gave a polite nod of the head. "Miss Redfern." She greeted.

"Call me Jade," Jade corrected and Mare nodded again- obviously uncomfortable with the arrangement.

"Is there something I can help you with, Miss Jade?" Mare asked and stood, ready to do Jade's bidding.

"No," Jade motioned toward the window seat. "Sit. I just want to talk."

Mare set her book off to the side and took a seat on the spacious window cushion. "What about?" She wondered aloud.

"Well," Jade blushed slightly. "Mark."

"Mark?" Mary- Lynnette was clearly shocked. "What about him?"

"I kind of, maybe fancy him. Just a bit. I want to know how to tell if he fancies me back." Jade was beet red by then. "Or, perhaps how to get him to fancy me back."

Mare blinked then the beginnings of a frown grew on her face.

"Just if you want to help me out, I only request a bit of advice," Jade quickly added.

"Jade," Mare said slowly. "It's sweet and all, that you like him, but the fact of the matter is you're a _Redfern_. We Carters are simple farm folk. It would never work out."

"We could make it work out," Jade persisted. "Please, Mary- Lynnette? I really like him."

"He likes you too, Jade. At least from what I can tell. But that's just it. It would be cruel to grow on each other to the point of no return, and then have to break it off because you do not share the same social standing." Mare sighed and placed her hand on Jade's.

"I would give up my title," Jade said quietly, surprising herself and realizing she really meant it. If she fell for a human, she would leave the night world behind, particularly if that human was Mark. "If we really grew to love each other."

Mare smiled. "I'm sure Mark would welcome the friendship of someone as kind and loyal as you." She bit her lip. "But if you truly want my advice on how to win his heart… don't. You cannot force love on someone. They will either love you or they will not. If you go into this planning to make him fall for you, he won't. He's quite adept at choosing the right kind of people to be friends with," _besides Jeremy_, Jade sensed Mare's dark thought,_ we were all off on that one_, "and if you come off as fake or demanding; if he senses you have ulterior motives…"

"Of course," Jade nodded and beamed. Throwing her arms around Mary- Lynnette she said. "Thank you."

Mare shifted to a more comfortable position and wrapped her arms around the other girl. "You seem like a nice girl, Jade. I'm sure you will have no trouble gaining Mark's friendship."

-8-

_Besides the fact that you are a vampire. _She added silently.

At first, she was unsure as to whether she should encourage this creature of the night to pursue a romance with her brother, especially since there was a fair chance of him ending up as a meal.

But somewhere along in their conversation, Mare had sensed an honesty about Jade. An innocence that she found hard to distrust.

"But, please, Mare." Jade pulled back. "Don't tell Ash or any of my relatives we had this conversation. Actually, do you think you could refrain from telling anyone?"

If Mare had any doubts about Jade's intentions, they faded in that moment. Mare knew that for a vampire to fall in love with a human meant death to them both- and thanks to her brief inhabitation of Ash's mind she knew just how they would die. If Jade was requesting that she keep silent about this chat of theirs, she was serious about wanting to be part of Mark's life. "Of course I won't." She gave a slight smile.

Jade's eyes sparkled with delight, "Thank you, again. If you ever need anything, just ask."

Mare smiled and nodded, wishing she could ask about a hundred different questions in that moment- but understanding that Jade could not know that Mare knew about the night world.


	26. Last Kiss

**Chapter 26- Last Kiss**

**The Next Morning:**

Keller froze when she was notified of the arrival of Mr. and Mrs. Drache. She'd known it was likely they would show up- that was only common sense. Their son, the prince, was schooling at an academy where two murders had recently occurred.

They were likely here to whisk him away to some large fortress in the middle of nowhere, safe and tucked away where no one could hurt him. He would hate that. Keller knew Galen despised that he was always treated with more care than everyone else.

And Keller would hate it too. She'd grown to really like Galen over the past weeks. And it seemed a shame that their new- and- improved relationship would be ended so soon after it began.

So, it was with great reluctance that Galen entered the office in which his parents sat. Both Keller and Galen knowing that this could very possibly be the end.

"I have patrol in the north wing," Keller reminded him as he opened the door, "just in case you need me."

Galen smiled and nodded. "I know." Then, under his breath, he said, "Wish me luck."

-0-

Of course, it was only reasonable to assume a school with two recently deceased students was unsafe for a prince- but Galen wished his mother would be a bit calmer about it.

"Oh, but it could have been you- out there with that dreadful werewolf." His mother fussed with his hair and then his collar.

"But it wasn't. I can defend myself, and I have guards. Bunny had the benefit of neither." Galen smiled and tucked a strand of loose hair behind his mother's ear- trying to sooth her worries.

"Don't be foolish, Galen. We both know you prefer poetry over swordplay. You wouldn't have stood a chance against that werewolf." The Queen rearranged her son's hair yet again.

Galen, not offended, held her hand in his. "But I have guards, and I could have turned into a bird and flown away if that was the only escape option."

The King grunted from behind them. "At least then you would have an animal."

"Shh," His wife scolded. "Don't rush Galen- he needs time to think about what form he wants to take."

"He's had time," The King said, but the Queen paid no mind.

She had moved on to another subject. "I hear from Sir Gavin that you have a… friend."

Galen sighed- he knew it was coming. "Yes. Her name is Raksha- but she goes by Keller. She…"

"Wasn't she the one that tipped off that Redfern brat about your arrival?" The Queen looked as if she were trying to recall the incident.

This was the delicate part. "Keller did no wrong- mother. It was merely the Redfern's guess that I was coming. When he tried to confirm it with her she denied it." Galen got back on track, "Mother… she's taken it upon herself to…"

"To what?" The Queen prompted.

"To keep a closer eye on me than my appointed guards- but I don't mind!" Galen hastily added. "She's pleasant company."

"You already have guards." The Queen said, "And she shouldn't be pleasant company, she should be silent and watchful."

"She's both." Galen said. "And it's been wonderful, here. Honestly, there have been a few tussles but what else can you expect? There is no reason to take me back to the castle." Galen hated it at the castle- always putting on a false façade, pretending to enjoy the court's company when really they were all a lot of flat, stereotypical oriented royals with no diversity to separate one from the other.

Here, however, the people were interesting, and each had their own unique story. He enjoyed and even began to look forward to conversing with the students and staff of Hawthorne. And there was Keller…

"Two killings Galen," his mother interrupted his thoughts. "How can you say you enjoy it here, knowing you might be next?"

"But I won't be next." Galen stood. "Mother, we've been over this. The werewolf responsible was killed-"

"But by who? What if it was a hunter?"

"There will always be dangers in the world, but I will not allow them to force me into living out my life behind a wall of security." Galen walked towards the door. "And besides, I have Keller and Sir Gavin and all the other guards. It would take a very big, determined threat to get past all of them."

"Galen, please, be reasonable!" The queen pleaded.

"Mother, Father," Galen addressed them. "It has been a pleasure seeing you again- but I really must get going. I have classes."

-0-

Galen couldn't pay attention for the life of him. No matter how hard he tried to focus on the teacher, he couldn't do it.

Something was bothering him, something that had been bothering him for a while.

_I'll fix it._ Galen promised himself. _I'll drive myself crazy if I don't._

His parents' visit had been just the wake up call he needed. He wouldn't have forever to do this. If he wanted something- he, himself, had to make it happen.

The bell tolled and Galen sprung up, ready for action.

-0-

Gillian winced as she saw Iliana walking through the hall. No, it wasn't her cousin that made her wince. It was who she was with.

_What_ she was with.

Angel.

Only, he wasn't much of an angel. He was a liar and a trickster who fed off of your mistakes, pretending to help you correct them but all the while working with ulterior motives. She spoke from experience.

But, of course, Gillian should have seen it. Angel had told her that purple eyes were a witch trait among other things. Iliana had purple eyes. She also sported the silk- blonde hair that seemed to run in the family.

If Angel was following her it meant that he had probably already converted her with some sadistic lie. Gillian couldn't stand the thought that he might be poisoning her sweet cousin's mind. She wanted to march right up to them and force Angel back to whatever dimension of hell he hailed from, but, of course, if she could do that it would already be done. She needed his full name to hold even some amount of power over him. And if he had Iliana, he _had_ her.

Once you flew into his web, almost nothing could get you out. Iliana was no doubt starry eyed over this 'angelic guide'. Gillian mused dismally over what story he'd told her cousin. Was it the same one he told her? Or perhaps he'd improved it, made him look like even more of a saint than he'd lead Gillian to believe.

Whatever he told her, Gillian couldn't imagine him telling her the truth. The truth about the night world. Iliana wouldn't be able to stand hearing about that. She'd go into immediate denial, refusing to listen. No, Angel had probably stuck with the good- ole Angel ploy.

Gillian wondered how many other girls he'd tricked into helping him. How many had refused, and how many more had perished.

She shuddered, and vowed to herself Iliana would not end up like one of his previous victims- assuming Angel had any. Maybe Gill had been his first.

But that was doubtful.

He was skilled at what he did- practiced.

Gillian took a deep breath. She wanted to warn her cousin so badly, but also knew that Iliana had to find the way herself. There was a fine line between being helpful and being a hindrance. She could warn Iliana of danger, but Iliana had to make the ultimate decision in the end. The one that would define her as a person. Was she a victim, or a hero? Someone who followed the false preaching of a demon, or someone who rose above and turned her back- even though it would be incredibly difficult.

_Discretely_. Gill thought to herself. _I'll warn her in a way that will let her know that I am concerned but not so much that I will be giving much away._

That plan flew right out the window as she approached Iliana.

"Gillian," Angel greeted. "So nice to see you again."

Iliana looked up in surprise and smiled, "Oh, you know each other! That's wonderful!"

"No," Angel said. "Not really."

At the same time Gillian said. "Absolutely not."

Iliana frowned. "What?"

"I tried to help," Angel sighed, looking absolutely sorrowed. Like he'd witnessed the greatest tragedy known to man- which, of course, was a lie. "I really did, but I was not able to help Gillian see the light."

"Oh, I saw the light, alright." Gillian scowled. "Iliana, don't listen to this scam artist. Don't do anything he tells you."

"Gill, what are you talking about?" Iliana frowned.

"I used to work with him," Gillian said. "And believe me, that thing isn't an angel. He's some sort of demon poltergeist."

Iliana gasped. "Gillian! How could you say such things?"

"Because they're true," Gillian answered. "All he wants you for is the worldly things he can't do. He'll toss you away as soon as he gets what he wants, and by then it will be too late to stop him. I bet he hasn't even told you-"

"Stop!" Iliana yelled. "Gillian! I thought you were good! How can you be saying these things!"

"Because they're true!" Gillian said, wincing as she realized she'd lost this battle. Angel had Iliana wrapped around his finger.

"No, they're not!" Iliana cried in dismay. "Gillian!" Then she turned and ran.

Angel stepped in Gillian's path when she tried to run after her distraught cousin. "Don't mess with me, Dragonfly." He warned her.

"Don't mess with Iliana." Gillian said. "If she ends up getting hurt because of you- I won't hesitate in telling all the other night worlders about what you're doing."

"And what do you think they would do?" Angel sneered. "Do you think they could catch me?"

"I would make sure they caught you," Gillian growled.

Angel laughed and disappeared. "Easier said than done."

Then Gillian was alone, and the full gravity of the situation crashed down on her. She'd been blinded by anger and desperation. Iliana was too far gone- something Gillian should have seen coming.

She'd really messed up, and she didn't know if she could fix it.

-8-

Iliana didn't know where she was going, just that she was going away.

How could her cousin say those things? They were vulgar and insulting and… and…

"Hey, you!" A voice barked from behind her. "What do you think you're doing?"

Iliana skidded to a stop and whipped around, facing a red faced security guard. Keller, the one that was always with Galen.

"Sir," Iliana curtsied. "I'm sorry, I was just…" Iliana could hardly explain her predicament to this stranger.

"Just barreling full speed toward a staircase." The security guard sighed. Iliana looked behind her and found that there was indeed a staircase. She'd hardly noticed.

"Thank you, Sir." Iliana blushed. "I wasn't paying much attention."

"I could tell," The security guard grunted.

_That's her_, Angel whispered, making Iliana jump. She had to get used to the fact he could just appear randomly. _That's who Galen is always talking about._

_ Her?_ Iliana thought, and took a closer look at the security guard. She found that it was indeed a girl. Her hair came down to her shoulders and she was dressed in men's clothing- but her form was soft and curvy despite the obvious efforts made to hide it. Iliana wondered how she had never noticed before.

"Well?" The guard said. "You're obviously in a hurry- I'll let you go. But remember: no running in the halls."

"Keller!" Galen came sprinting around the corner. "Guess wha-" He broke off when he saw Iliana.

"What is it today?" The security guard grunted. "First this lassie, and now you. For the last time: no running!" Her voice was rough, but now that Iliana knew she was a girl, Keller's voice did sound rather feminine.

"Sorry," But Galen didn't look sorry. "Can I talk to you?"

Keller rolled her eyes. "What kind of question is that? We're talking right now."

"I meant in private." Galen said, smiling.

Iliana felt a pang of jealousy. "My lunch break starts in ten minutes." Keller said. "We can talk then."

"Great," Galen said, leaning up against the wall. "Hello, Iliana."

"Hi," Iliana smiled.

"So, why were _you_ running?" Galen asked and Iliana paused.

She couldn't tell the truth, that she was running from a cousin who had so vehemently spat at an angel of heaven, so she merely said. "I was meeting a friend."  
>"Oh, well, don't let us keep you waiting," He gestured at the staircase.<p>

"Yeah," Iliana gave a small giggle then started on the way to her dorm- feeling like an idiot. Had she seriously giggled at that? And why? On top of feeling like a carriage just ran her over because of Gillian- Galen had all but told her to go.

_Because he thinks you were on your way to see a friend. He was being polite in excusing you._

Iliana scowled, she was probably just over thinking this because she was leaving him with Keller.

_Keller._ Oh, goodness. How could she have been so blind? How could she not have seen this from the very beginning? It would explain why Keller and Galen were always together, and why Ash Redfern was always talking to her. If anyone could notice Keller was a girl, it would be Ash.

Iliana sighed. Things had just gotten a whole lot more confusing.

Why was Keller a security guard dressed as a guy? What would compel her to that career? And what about her could make Galen fall head over heels for her?

-0-

Galen entered his room and motioned for Keller to follow.

"Long way to go for a talk," Keller commented but Galen didn't answer. Instead, he sighed and sat down on the bed.

Keller went to stand next to him, meaning to try and comfort him, but unsure how to do it.

"It's okay, you don't need to comfort me." Galen said, as if reading her mind. "I… Keller, I can't do this anymore."

"Do… this anymore?" Keller questioned, her heart beating faster and faster. She'd known this was a possibility all along, and the possibility had been extra prominent today seeing as his parents were here.

The Queen didn't like her, Keller knew that. She blamed Keller for the leak in protocol, causing the arrival of the shape shifter prince to be a not so secret ordeal. Could it be that his mother had ordered him to give Keller the sack? Or maybe he'd decided himself.

Galen grabbed her hand in his, startling her out of her thoughts. "I know I promised to forget what happened that day with the silver chord, but I just can't."

Oh.

"Keller, I tried, I really did, but…" Galen sighed and looked up at her. "I just can't. I thought I would be able to push it to the back of my mind, but every time I touch you, every time you enter a room… I feel it. I feel this rush of… I don't even know what I'm feeling. But it's there, and it means something, and I can't just turn the other cheek and feign indifference."

"I feel it too," Keller quietly admitted, "but we can't let it mean anything. It would be… wrong."

"_Wrong_?" Galen asked incredulously. "Keller, this is the first thing that's ever felt _right_ to me. All my life my parents have paraded me around and showed me off to the ladies of the night world, but this is the first I have felt anything with any girl."

Keller didn't know what to say to that, so she just shook her head.

Galen stepped forward and gripped her shoulders, as if to shake her, but instead drew her in and kissed her.

His lips were soft and gentle. An electric current sparked wherever they were touching and flowed throughout her body. She was being drawn in, she could feel herself pressing closer to Galen, but distancing from her body in the physical realm.

His mind was soft and golden; it warmed her to her very core and made her want to grin. But this was no grinning matter.

_No_, she thought, _Galen, this can't happen._

_ Why not_, came Galen's voice, and she somehow knew he was within her mind as she in his.

_It's… wrong. _Keller dredged up her argument from before the kiss. _You are a prince, my prince, and I am an orphaned guard who pretends to be a guy to keep her job. It would never work, so why even invest time in it?_

_ Because it would be worth it. _Galen answered. _Keller, I know it might not work out, but I swear I will try as hard as I can to make sure it does. I'll even give up my title._

_ No!_ Keller exclaimed.

_I will._ Galen said again. _For you, I would do anything._

_Galen… I know we're soulmates- or something like that- but that doesn't mean you have to love me. _Keller said, somewhat awkwardly.

_I would have fallen for you anyway. _Galen said.

Keller sighed; _We need to get out of here. Who knows what's happening in the real world right now. For all we know Iliana could be at your door, starring at our uninhabited bodies, screaming that we're dead._

Galen chuckled at that. _Iliana is a wonderful girl and all, but if that really is what's happening, then I'm glad I'm not there to hear it._

Keller couldn't help but give a small smile at that. Then, she focused on getting out of his mind.

Slowly, they came to. They were on the floor, gripping at each other. Keller's head rested in the crook of Galen's neck and when she pulled away, she found that he was gazing down on her, grinning so wide she was nearly blinded.

"You kissed back," He chuckled and she rolled her eyes, pushing him away and standing up.

"Yeah, I did," She said and straightened out her uniform. "But it can't happen again."

His smile faded. "Why not?"

"We already talked about why not," Keller said and headed for the door, but Galen beat her to it and blocked her path.

"No," Galen said. "You talked about why you thought it was a bad idea and I said I would make it work."

"It won't work," Keller said glumly. "No matter how hard we try, it's just not that easy to change society's ideals. You can't be with an underpaid, orphaned guard working for humans and expect everyone to be fine with that. You have to be with someone who can benefit your kingdom."

"You would benefit the kingdom," Galen argued. "You're smart and honest and moral. You're tough and… you're you."

Keller shook her head and sighed. "Just listen to yourself, Galen. That isn't you talking, it's the silver chord. That that isn't me you're describing. That girl doesn't exist. You only wish she did."

Galen shook his head. "You don't really see yourself, do you?"

Keller put her hands on her hips. "I am myself- I'd think I'd know me better than you. And trust me when I say that isn't me. I'm not smart- I'm barely educated, and as for honest… I have secrets. A lot more than I should. And moral." Keller gave a short, harsh laugh. "I'm anything but."

Galen sighed and shook his head. "_You_ trust _me_: you are so much more than you see in yourself."

Keller backed up and sat on the bed.

Galen sat beside her. "They have to let us be together. We're soulmates."

"That doesn't get us anywhere," Keller said, frustrated. "Soulmates is a thing of legend. No one would believe us."

"I would make them believe," Galen said. "And besides, I love you. My parents wouldn't force me to be with another knowing I love you."

Keller scowled. "I guess we've reached an impasse."

Galen sighed. "I guess so." Then he smirked. "This is your lunch break, right?"

Keller frowned. "Well, yes."

"Good, then you won't be missed." With that, he leaned forward and kissed her once again.

Keller, as much as she knew she should pull away, couldn't seem to find the strength to do it. As much as she knew what they shared could never go anywhere beyond this room, she didn't walk out on him. As painful as it would be to let him go after he'd proved how much he believed in her, she just couldn't let him go. And if this was the last time she could ever kiss her soulmate- she wanted to make the most of it.

**Well, there you have it.**

**Only the last couple paragraphs really felt _right. _The conversations didn't really flow the way I thought they would and the chapter seemed really cliché, but I guess I always feel this way- and you guys never see a problem with it so I am probably just overreacting. **

**Well, four more chapters!**

**Should I give you the summary for part two? Hmmm…. I'll give you a little bit of it:**

Kidnapped, stranded, forced into a miserable cross- country journey with unbearable company. No matter what situation they are in- none of their futures look bright - (A whole bunch of spoilers that you guys will not get to know until the last chapter)- Watch as cruel and knowing fate brings the story's former school mates- lovers and warriors alike- together for one last epic test.

**Well, I cut out a lot of it, but if you review you will each get tiny snippets of the part I left out!**


	27. Of Dreams and Flesh

**Chapter 27- Of Dreams and Flesh**

**The next morning:**

Poppy was awake.

She was _awake_. In a way, it felt like life before vampirism had all been a dream. A long, half- lived dream.

"And it's always like this?" She asked James. "It never fades?"

James shrugged. "No, it never fades, but once you get used to it things do get a bit… dull."

Poppy shook her head. "I don't think anything will ever be dull again."

James smiled and glanced down at her leg, trying to hide his anxiety. Her charred shin was hidden in her skirts, and she had not tried to stand as of yet- still caught up in the beauty of her new senses.

He didn't know if the transformation had healed it- or her illness for that matter. What if he had merely imprisoned her to an eternity of pain? He didn't think it would kill her- human diseases never killed vampires, but it could still cause her tremendous pain.

_Stop worrying_. Poppy commanded, sensing his distress through the strange connection that had seemed to pop out of nowhere. No, that wasn't true. It had always been there- they had just gotten used to it, passing it off as some sort of bond- a result of their many years of friendship.

But the blood sharing had changed that. It had opened them up and dredged forth the chord in a manner that could not be ignored- and it would not tolerate either of them turning their cheeks on it ever again.

In all his thinking, James missed the moment he had been waiting for. Poppy had stood, lifted her skirt… and revealed two pale white calves- seemingly glowing in the moonlight. No burns.

She laughed and spun. "It worked! I can walk again!" She pecked his cheek. "And it healed the pain too, I don't know how I know it, but I do. It's gone."

James grinned.

He took her hand and led her over to the horse. "Come on," He boosted her up. "Let's go get you something to eat. You'll be hungry soon."

-0-

**Back at Hawthorne:**

Thea hesitated, then shook her head and steeled herself. The fear of seeing Eric had already chased her out of the stables; she would not be chased out of the garden too. Even if the scarily protective Pilar was standing right beside the fence, tending to the beanstalks... blocking Thea's view of Eric.

Yes, he was here. And she supposed the smart thing to do was turn tail and flee, but Thea couldn't bring herself to go. She had already been forced to avoid the stables; she could not abandon the garden too. She felt somehow… ugh. She didn't know how she felt. She just knew it wasn't anything positive, and it definitely involved a voodoo doll of Pilar.

It had been a while since Thea had last seen the girl, but she doubted Pilar had forgotten her. Pilar was seriously in love with Eric- and she did not appreciate the close friendship Thea and Eric had shared.

Had. That was the keyword. Had. Because it was all over- it _must _be over. To love a human meant death, and between the silver chord and the fact that Eric was such a sweet guy (meaning Thea probably would have fallen for him anyway) - Thea was in some serious mortal danger.

But she couldn't just break it off. Eric deserved better than that. Of course, breaking it off would imply that they had ever shared something in the first place- and she couldn't admit to something like that.

There was also the fact: she didn't want to let him go, to see him leave.

So she was stuck.

-0-

David watched with a sinking feeling in his gut. He'd suffered through the cruelly demented scene with the undeniable desire to look away but with the inability to do so, and with every moment it only got worse.

Eric had absolutely know idea Pilar was flirting, he had no idea that he was flirting back- poor, innocent bastard- and, perhaps worst of all, he had no idea Thea was watching. Her expression was an odd combination of pain and relief- a combination that David struggled to interpret but couldn't.

She seemed to be blinking away tears, but smiling faintly at the same time- painfully, but still smiling.

David watched in helpless dismay as Eric, unaware that what he was doing would be taken as a romantic advancement, took Pilar's hand and lead her over to a bush that needed tending.

David's eyes flickered back to Thea. Her hand was pressed against her mouth and her shoulders were shaking in silent sobs. She backed away, threw one last wistful glance at Eric, then shouldered the basket of herbs she'd come for and left.

David winced and his eyes turned back to Eric and Pilar.

-0-

Hannah huffed in exasperation. "Were you not listening to me, Hugh?"

Hugh just laughed again. "I'm sorry- I just can't imagine the scene you're describing." They both basked on the shore of a lake near the Academy. During the past weeks, they'd grown close. Very close, in fact, so close that Hannah had told him about Thierry.

But he was laughing. "I really am sorry, but I know Thierry. He would never do that to you, he loves you, even after all these years. He never gave up."

"Or so it seemed to you." Hannah sighed, not as surprised as she would have expected to be when she found out Thierry had told someone about her. "You didn't see his face. In that moment… he didn't love me at all, he hated me. It burned inside him, eating him alive; I could see it in his eyes."

Hugh shook his head. "Maybe it was only someone who looked like Thierry. In the panic of the moment, you mistook things and thought you saw the one person you desperately wished was with you- just not where you wanted to see him."

Hannah shook her head, aggravated. "I know what I saw, Hugh." She kicked a pebble into the lake. "And now Chess is here, and she'll no doubt corner Thierry, demanding answers. I shudder to think what he'd do to her."

-0-

True to Hannah's prediction, Chess was indeed on a mission.

"Just tell me the truth; you bag of pussy- like scum!" She hissed at her best friend's former lover. "I'll leave you alone if you tell me the truth!"

"I swear, Chess, I didn't know until I got here what had happened to her!" Thierry repeated. "I was just as frantic as you and her mother and everyone else, perhaps even more so."

"Doubtful, considering _you_ _knew what had become of her_," Chess crossed her arms across her chest. "Now admit it."

Thierry sighed. "I cannot prove I had nothing to do with Hannah's disappearance, but I can give you my word that-"

"And what makes you think your word is worth anything anymore?" Chess sneered.

Thierry sighed, growing weary of the girl that had befriended his soulmate. "I cannot influence what you think," _wrong_, "but I can try and get this single point across: I did not know. If I had, I assure you, it never would have happened. I loved Hannah, I still do, I would do anything for her."

Chess starred him down. She then nodded, saying, "Very well, then. If you did not sell her, than who did?"

-0-

Rashel watched in dismay as Coach Quinn lead poor Daphne Chiders off and around the building.

She was innocent enough, if not a bit smitten with the teacher. Rashel shuddered at the notion that the seemingly human John Quinn would soon be sucking the blood out of the fragile girl's body. And she shuddered again, this time out of anger. She couldn't do a damn thing about it.

She could only stand here, no matter how much Quinn deserved to be staked here and now, she couldn't take action. She couldn't blow her cover and risk Vicky- inexperienced, reckless Vicky- coming and taking matters into her own hands.

Then, Rashel realized she _could _do something. She realized that violence was not always the answer. She picked up the berry basket (she had been put on berry- picking duty after Maggie had been accused of sneaking off to 'take care' of Miles) and headed around the corner, where she 'accidentally' bumped into Quinn and Daphne.

"Oh!" Daphne exclaimed. "Rashel." Daphne jumped away from the physical education teacher.

_Huh, she knows my name_, Rashel thought with a distant sort of surprise. "I'm so sorry!" She did her best to look embarrassed, and summoned up a bright red blush. "I'll just…" She backed away and rounded the previous corner.

"Wait, Rashel," Daphne called after her. Good. She was walking away from Quinn. "It wasn't- I mean- I don't know what I was thinking." Daphne was flushed when she caught up to Rashel. "I mean, yes, he's cute, but I never…"

"It's okay," Rashel gave her a small smile- more at her own victory than for Daphne's sake. "It's none of my business."

"Your right, it's not," A deep voice, almost a growl, came from behind her. Rashel knew who it was without even turning to look.

"She didn't mean to-" Daphne broke off when Quinn shot her a glare.

"Of course she didn't." He narrowed his eyes at Rashel.

"Honestly," Rashel assured him. "If I'd known what you were doing, I would never have taken that route to the kitchen." _Because I was going to the kitchens, not sneaking off for a run._

Rashel almost winced- suddenly seeing why Maggie had always been gone. When you had this position, it was so easy to get away. So tempting to abandon your duty.

Quinn hesitated for a moment, then gave a curt nod.

After that, Daphne scurried off, and so did Quinn- in the opposite direction.

With a pang, Rashel realized that although she'd saved Daphne, she'd likely doomed some other student.

-0-

Mary- Lynnette loved the night sky. There was just something so tear jerkingly honest about it.

During the day, the sky was a solid blue that blocked the truth beyond the Earth, but at night, everything was visible. Everything was out in the open. Not hiding, but shining- there for all to see and admire.

But, right now, Mary- Lynnette didn't want to see the sky. She didn't want honesty, she wanted comfort. She wanted to hide behind half truths. She wanted to fall into oblivion, she wanted memories and thoughts to give way to darkness because earlier that day she'd had a terrible revelation. A revelation she just wasn't ready to face.

A revelation she wanted to forget- but she couldn't.

She was in love with Ash Redfern.

She hadn't realized _love_ was what it was, not at first.

Throughout the day, even the simplest things would remind her of _him._ She would be doing the laundry, then absent- mindedly think '_That's what Ash smells like'_. Then, she would scold herself saying, '_Of course that's what he smells like, you ninny. This is the soap used to clean his clothes_.' Then she would work harder at whatever she was doing.

Then it grew. She no longer had to be reminded of him to think of him. All she had to do was sit there and her mind would begin to wonder _'What's Ash doing right now?' _entirely of its own accord.

And then came the big winner. The thing that brought on Mary- Lynnette's revelation. Ever since that day in Ash's chamber, when she had entered his mind, she had been acutely aware of a silver chord linking them together.

She didn't know the specifics, but she knew instinctively that if she gave it a tug she would once again be with him.

And the horrifying thing was: She was tempted to do it. She had actually mentally grasped the chord before she realized what she was doing.

She _wanted_ to be with him.

She loved him.

But he would never love her. He could never love her. Besides the whole ordeal going against Night World law, Mary- Lynnette was unsure as to whether he was even capable of love. He certainly didn't act like it, and she had seen from her brief entourage into his mind that he was far from innocent. He had seen people killed. He had killed some of them himself, and he didn't regret a single murder.

She saw that he enjoyed sinking his teeth into raw flesh, much like an animal. She saw he reveled in the panic of his victims. She saw he scorned most humans, _vermin_ he called them, and the ones he didn't hate… well, that's the thing. Mary- Lynnette knew she was the firsthuman he didn't despise. And that was rather scary.

To be the first at anything is nerve racking as it is, but to be the first human a bloodthirsty, murdering vampire could stand was extremely so. And what scared her even more than Ash being okay with her, was that she was okay with him.

More than okay- she loved him.

Mary- Lynnette burrowed deep into her blankets and prayed that if she had to spend a day filled with thoughts of Ash, she could at least spend a night free of him.

And so she fell into a peaceful sleep…

… and dreamt of Ash Redfern.

_Of course_.

-0-

The man grinned as he came up on the imposing building. Impressing architecture, if not a bit dismal, but that was okay with him- he was okay with dismal. In fact, he craved it.

In much the same way as he craved chaos and blood. He thrived on it.

He smiled and looked over at his daughter, just as delighted at the Academy as he was. "You like it, I take?"

"I love it," She flashed him her fangs. "It will be perfect."

The man nodded. He did not say anything, and did not show anything, but inside he felt a twinge of satisfaction at pleasing his daughter, Lily.

They needed fresh meat, and where better to get it than a school run by night world authorities. The missing vermin would be marked as wolf victims, and no investigation would be launched. The perfect, risk- free meal.

All they would have to do was sit and draw up a list of who they wanted to snack on.

He watched silently as the school drew nearer and nearer. He waited patiently as the rattling of the carriage jerked to a stop. And he stood calmly, ignoring the droning babble of the headmaster which had started almost immediately upon getting out of the carriage.

"Mr. Redfern, your daughter will be most comfortable within our walls, and quite content with the classes we have to offer."

"I'm sure she will be," He replied.

"Oh, I'm sure she won't." A man with dark black eyes stepped out of the shadows. "I think you'll find it is difficult, nearly impossible, to please Lily Redfern."

The man's eyes lit up a bit at the voice. "John," He greeted. _Hello, my son._ He mentally tacked on at the end.

"Hunter." _You are not my father._

**Hey! Sorry it took so long. I was kind of down in the dumps and didn't feel much like editing.**

**_THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!_ I have published a new story called '100 Themes: Night World' so if you want to check it out, please do. It will be updated a lot faster than this story, mainly because the chapters are all onexshots and a lot of them I already have written.**

**One last thing, I might be changing my penname again, so just be aware.**


	28. Shifting Tides

**Chapter 28- Shifting Tides**

**The next morning:**

Maggie knew today was the day.

Today was the day her life would change forever. But that wasn't a good thing. It was a thing to be viewed with dread.

She wasn't sure what would happen, or why, but she sensed it would be terrible.

From the moment she had woken up, a tugging, nagging sensation pulled at her soul. Her heart felt like it was in her feet, and it wouldn't stop pounding. She jumped at every little noise, gasped at every sound, and nearly threw up when Mare had tapped her on the shoulder, surprising her, asking where the clean washrags were.

She tried to tell herself it was nothing, but she knew it wasn't.

Deep down, although she tried to repress it, she knew today was the day.

-0-

Jez took in a deep, shaky breath. This couldn't be happening. This was NOT happening!

But of course it was. The universe's hatred towards her knew no bounds. Hunter Redfern just _had _to show up. As if her life wasn't already hard enough- now she had to deal with a merciless great- greats Grandfather and a snobby great- greats aunt.

And she didn't for a moment buy the whole 'student' act.

She knew they had ulterior motives.

But that was where she grew conflicted. Should she search for that motivation and risk exposure, or stay out of their way? She knew the smart thing to do was to leave them alone, but she had done so many horrible things to humans- and that was most certainly what the newly arrived Redferns had in mind. Killing vermin.

She owed the human race so much, she had so much to make up for. But she also owed it to herself, as the sole member of her species, to stay alive.

So which was it? Help, or turn the other cheek?

-0-

Hannah cursed and cussed and hissed on the inside, but stayed silent and dutiful on the outside.

She bent down, tucked the fresh sheets under the mattress, and gathered the old ones in her arms. She couldn't help but think, _They smell like him._

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do?" _He_ asked, fidgeting in the corner. She remembered this from before. Her cleaning his room, him asking, begging her to let him help. She always refused, telling him it was the wife's job to clean. He never listened to her reasoning, but didn't help either. He respected her wishes.

He'd respected _her_, up until he'd sold her.

"I'm sure," Hannah said, not meeting his eyes. "Actually, unless there's something else, that will be all."

"Yes," Thierry said. "There is something."

Hannah tensed. "And that would be…?"

Thierry sighed. "Hannah… It wasn't me. I swear. I know you think that I…" He shook his head, his voice thick with emotion. "I know you think it was me who sold you, but I promise you it wasn't. I love you, I want nothing more than to be with you, I would never-"

"Save it." Hannah growled, surprised at her furry. "I don't care anymore, your forgiven. But go play some other girl; you've already messed with me enough, haven't you?"

"Hannah-" Thierry broke off, "It wasn't me. I never stopped looking for you, and when I found you here…"

Hannah sighed. "_Found_ me? You knew I was here all along." She scowled. "I bet you knew everywhere I went. I bet you knew all my previous masters personally. I bet you told them to treat me like they did." She shook her head. "I know you hate me, Thierry. You can pretend for the world like you don't, but I know. So don't even try this with me."

She hefted up the bin full of things that needed washing.

"Hannah, wait," he pleaded, but she didn't listen.

-0-

Rashel recognized him, as she'd known she would. She had always remembered his face. It was impossible to forget.

She had waited so many years for this moment, to come face to face with the man that had destroyed her life. She had promised herself for so long that when she finally saw him, she would kill him on the spot.

But she wasn't able to fully uphold that promise. She had Vicky to think about.

Was Rashel's own personal vengeance more important than the life of a partner?

Because Vicky would most certainly die if she went after the leech that had ruined _her_ life.

Rashel sighed and sent a silent apology to Vicky. As much as keeping a promise to Vicky meant, Rashel's main priority was her own revenge- it always had been. Revenge had driven her this far, and now that the opportunity was here she would not let it slip away.

But how to get to him?

He was always surrounded by night people. He was never completely alone- and that eliminated many of Rashel's options.

So she waited, and she watched. She would find a chance, she always did. And when she saw it, she would strike.

-0-

Hannah didn't expect to find a friend in the man who had condemned Maggie.

She'd been sitting by the lake, sulking, when detective Paul had come by. He was investigating a claim that Maggie had made, that she only snuck away for the scenery. She'd told him about a small clearing that she thought was a secret, but in truth, Hannah had known about it far longer than her fellow slave.

When asked why Hannah looked so despaired, she answered, "I'm just confused."

"Tell me about it," Paul urged. She didn't particularly trust him, but she needed someone. Someone who wasn't too busy to listen to her, who wasn't too weighed down by his or her own troubles to really hear, and perhaps most of all, someone who wouldn't laugh. Someone who was serious, and took everyone else seriously.

Paul was that man, if anyone was.

So she told him about it. She told him about the notes, about Thierry- then and now- and about her conflicting emotions. She told him Thierry's side of the story, and hers. But what Paul was most interested in was Hugh's theory.

"What if," he said slowly, "there was a way for you to go back and relive that moment." He said.

"I wouldn't do it," She said. "I could never… It was one of the worst days of my life."

Paul shook his head. "I think it's a good idea. If you could go back, and relive it with such clarity that you could examine Thierry, or perhaps a man that only looked like him, without the panic, you would solve your emotional conflictions once and for all."

Hannah sighed. He was convinced this would work. "All right. Suppose something like that was possible. How would you do it?"

"Hypnosis." Paul said.

"And how do you know how to perform hypnosis?" Hannah demanded.

Paul flushed. "The human mind, it's always fascinated me. Knowing how people think, how their brain works…" He shrugged. "That's why I became a detective. Knowing what motivates people to do the things they do motivates me." Paul shifted. "When I was younger, though, I wanted to be a magician," His cheeks were a bright red. "And hypnosis was part of that training."

Hannah nodded. Then closed her eyes, hoping she wouldn't regret this. "Okay."

-8-

"Red, a sea of red," Paul's voice was fading. "You are floating on a sea of red…."

And then she wasn't. Actually, she wasn't where she wanted to be either. She wasn't standing in the gazebo, waiting for Thierry on that life- changing night.

She was sitting by a river, with… was that Chess?

Then in a temple.

Then in a castle.

All different times, with different names, but she was the same person. The same person with the same predicament.

Thierry. And he was the same person too.

But he was never _the_ one. She'd thought he was, but he was never the one that had ruined her life.

And then she knew.

She remembered, all of it.

-8-

Hannah couldn't get to his room fast enough.

After desperately clawing her way out of hypnosis and a hurried thank you to Paul, she was off.

Only now that she was there, in front of him, Hannah didn't know what to say, she didn't know if there was anything she _could_ say. So she said nothing.

After a moment of slight indecision, she hurried over to Thierry, grabbed his shoulders, and kissed him.

He was slow to respond, and when he was she almost pulled away, but when he wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss back she abolished the thought.

Actually, she more forgot it that abolished it. It had been so long since she'd felt like this. Since she'd felt so light and free and happy. Since she'd felt so loved. Since she'd felt _his_ love.

-0-

Ash cursed himself over and over. He knew he should have simmered down by now, he'd known for weeks that he'd loved her, but to know she loved him back…

She didn't tell him, not directly, but he sensed it. He sensed it through the silver chord.

And he was glad she loved him. He hated himself for it.

It was one thing to admire her from afar, knowing she would go on to greater things, to know she would love a better man than himself. That she, in the end, would marry a man that deserved her. A man good enough for her; a man with a kind soul that would be able to give her all of him.

But now that he knew she loved him… he was tempted to go to her.

But he couldn't. It went against everything he had ever been taught, everything that he'd ever believed.

But he believed in her now, and he wanted so badly to be with her. And that was when realization hit him.

He would have to leave.

There was no other way to go about this. It was forbidden, that was that. He knew he would end up breaking the rules sooner or later; he always did, so he had to separate himself from the object of his desire. He had to cut everything off; he had to make sure the temptation never had an outlet ever again.

That night, when she'd come to his room demanding to know what vampire had bit her friend, Ash had been so tempted. He'd wanted to bite her, he'd wanted to kiss her, he'd wanted…

Ash sighed. Leaving it was.

His parents wouldn't be happy, but then again, they never were. Ash was their disappointment child- every couple had at least one.

But his mind wandered back to Mary- Lynnette. _His_ Mary- Lynnette. Mary- Lynnette and that darn, persistent temptation.

He'd give into it.

Just this one last time, he would give into it. He would see her, even if she didn't know he was there. He would say goodbye, and even if she couldn't hear him, it would give him closure.

-8-

It didn't give him any sort of closure at all.

Standing there, looking at her, he knew he would never feel any type of closure for as long as he lived. No woman would ever live up to her, not one girl in this world would ever make him feel like he felt for Mary- Lynnette.

His resolve was weakening, as it usually did when he was faced with a hard decision. He could feel his will crumbling away as he watched his soulmate.

"Ash? I know you're there." And with those words, with his name on her tongue, any last shred of hope that he was going to do the noble thing and leave, fled.

"Mare," He said and stepped out of the shadows

She looked at him a moment, taking in his appearance, then nodded. "You're dressed to travel."

"I'm not traveling." Ash said, mentally heaving a sigh of relief as he spoke those words. He knew he would regret them someday, but today they brought him only relief. "I'm not traveling." He said again.

Mare's eyebrow raised, her eyes narrowing at the same time, and then she shook her head. "Well," she sighed. "That's…" _Good._ She didn't say the word, but she didn't need to.

Ash just knew.

He went over to where she stood, cleaning the windows, and looked out.

"Another one of your relatives arrived today." Mare tried to force meaningless chatter into the space of uncomfortable silence. "Two, I should say."

"I know," Ash said. Another reason to stay. He would need to protect his Mary- Lynnette, for Hunter and Lily Redfern were almost certainly not here to learn. They were here to shed blood.

"You don't sound too thrilled." Mary- Lynnette observed.

"Please," He turned to her and lowered his voice. "Stay away from them. You have no idea what they're like. They are ten times worse than I could ever dream of being."

Mare studied his face, then nodded. "I'll keep my distance."

"Good," Ash exhaled.

He turned to leave; he couldn't stay here, with her. He would give in even worse than he already had. He'd allowed himself to stay, but he could not do any more than that. "Wait." Mare said. She walked up to him, tilted her head, and pressed her lips to his.

It was over quickly, but it was the best kiss of Ash's entire life. "Good luck," She said and stepped away. "Wherever you're going."

_She knows,_ Ash thought,_ she knows, and she's telling me to leave._

Ash nodded then stepped away. That was his Mary- Lynnette. Finding strength where he couldn't, motivating him when it seemed he'd given up.

_I'm really leaving._ He thought. Then nodded, and set off toward the stables, a new resolve in his bones.

**There you have it!**

**Next chapter: Everything comes crumbling down. It was probably my favorite chapter to write, everyone was so freaked out! **


	29. In Fire

**Chapter 29- In Fire**

**That Afternoon:**

Lily liked what she saw.

The first student she'd met had a succulent, fruity smell about her. The next was surely a lost witch, a Harman by the looks of it. The last, although weaker with less appeal than the first two, was still extremely appetizing.

And they were all hers.

She looked down on them, as they each struggled to get out of her own bindings. It wouldn't work. She had tied them very tight. The first, a chocolate haired, blue eyed maid wriggled around the cart, searching for something to cut the ropes with. The second, a delicate, violet eyed female, was trying to free herself in a less obvious way.

And the third… the third did nothing. She just sat there, eyes fixed on Lily.

The girl's stare unnerved her. Between the deep grey eyes and the watermelon colored birthmark on her cheek she was different enough to be called strange, but she was far from any night world species. She reached into the girl's mind- which was surprisingly strong- and put her to sleep.

The girl's eyelids dropped and she dozed off. Lily felt much better with the heavy glare no longer fixed on her.

"You all are going to be my treats. I'm turning 300 soon, and I'm quite looking forward to the cake," She grinned, not showing her fangs of course. She would save that for later- in a more quiet location. Somewhere she could let them scream to their terrified heart's content.

-8-

Ash was miles away before he sensed her distress call.

He'd been blocking her out, distracting himself with every chance he got, but this wave came in clear and strong.

She was pushing with all she had, trying to get him to notice.

He was too far away to get anything more than a vague feeling, but the message was clear enough.

_Help._

He wheeled the horse around, and set of at a racing speed for the Academy.

But now matter how hard he pushed the poor horse, Ash had the feeling he would not make it back in time.

And he was right.

-8-

Maggie didn't realize there was someone behind her until it was too late.

It was quite stupid of her, she had been on the alert all day, and the moment she let her guard down was the moment _it_ happened. A gag had slipped over her mouth, skillful fingers had bound her limbs, and she was hefted into a pair of well muscled arms.

Maggie cursed herself over and over as she was carried down a flight of stairs. She'd known something was going to happen today, why had she let her concentration slip?

She was blindfolded, so she didn't know who was carrying her, but she knew the school well enough to know that after this first staircase was the main hall. _My kidnapper wouldn't dare take me through there, would he? There are too many people. Too many witnesses._

But what little hope she'd had died when she heard the creaking of the door on its hinges and felt a soft breeze hit her face.

"Is this the last one?" A man asked, _Coach Quinn?_

"Nah, Lily is still in there, hunting for one more, I think. Or else she's just amusing herself." The man holding Maggie sighed. "That Redfern Prince is going to throw a fit when he realizes this one's missing. He's gotten real fond of her."

"Has he?" Quinn said, mildly surprised, but with little interest.

"I heard he's the one that killed her brother, just so that she wouldn't be able to leave," The first one gossiped, obviously eager to please Mr. Quinn.

"That does sound like Delos," Maggie could just picture the coach rolling his eyes.

She didn't believe it for a minute, sure, Delos could be a tad strange and a bit selfish, but he would go that far, would he? Wait… had they called him a prince?

Maggie squirmed and began to kick, which she hadn't been able to do before for fear of being dropped down stairs. The steps were stone, and she knew they would crack her head open if she landed on them too hard. But now she was out on the dirt driveway of the academy.

The man simply readjusted his grab on her and held her tighter; she had close to no wriggle room.

She could hear Quinn ordering the man to put her in the cart, she could feel the man complying, and then she heard a third voice. She couldn't make out what it was saying, she was too panicked and too busy trying to escape in the last moments before they finally got her into the cart. But her instincts screamed, _listen._

So, continuing her futile efforts, she lent an ear to their conversation.

"She's mine, I have the documents." It was saying. _Delos._

"She's Lily's," The man holding her said.

"She's mine," Delos repeated. The crinkling of paper, a sigh, then Maggie felt herself being set back on her feet.

"Lily's not going to be happy," The man grumbled.

A different pair of hands grabbed her, this time more gentle. "She'll get over it." Delos said. Maggie felt herself being tugged away from the men; she stumbled over rocks- which hinted that they were making their way down the small, gravel path toward the stables. Then, she felt wood under her feet and the smell of horse reached her nose.

Her blindfold came off, as did her gag, and she was starring into the eyes of Delos Redfern.

Maggie shifted. "What's going on," She demanded with a courage she did not feel.

"I just bought you." Delos said simply.

"And what were those other men going to do with me," Maggie asked. "Had they bought me too?"

Delos shook his head. "They were smuggling you out."

"They took me through the main entrance." Maggie huffed. "That could hardly be called smuggling."

"No one in their right mind would deny Lily Redfern something she wants." Delos shrugged. "It's not that they didn't care for you, which most of them don't, it's that they're too scared to do anything about it."

"And why did you?" Maggie asked. "Buying me was certainly not the safest thing."

Delos grinned. "Her father would kill her if anything happened to me. I'm the last of his _true_ line."

"True line?" Maggie asked, thoroughly confused.

"The last of the line of children he produced with his first wife," Delos answered.

"They said you were a prince," Maggie said slowly. "Is that, I mean-"

"I am." Delos interrupted. "Not of any kingdom you would know, though."

"I'd still like to know what it's called," Maggie urged. "Even if I've never heard of it."

Delos sighed and shook his head, and for a moment Maggie thought he wasn't going to answer her. Then, he said, "Black Dawn. It's small, hidden up in the mountains, but a kingdom never the less."

"And you're the Prince." Maggie said.

"Yes."

"Then who's the king?" Maggie wondered.

Delos' face shuttered at this. "My father was the king." He said curtly.

"_Was_?" Maggie knew she'd gone too far the moment the words came out of her mouth. She half expected him to hit her, but he didn't.

"Get in the cart." He ordered. Harshness had chased everything else out of his voice.

She nodded and walked over to the cart that sat, parked, at the end of the barn. "We're leaving today?" She asked quietly.

"Right now." Delos said.

"And we're going to Black Dawn." Maggie flinched as she said the name. It was so ominous sounding. She had a feeling that a place with a name like that could only be worse than Hawthorne Academy.

"Yes." He said.

"I can't." Maggie once again braced herself for a hit that never came.

"Why?" Delos asked, incredulously.

"I have to find my brother, and right now the only clues I have are here." Maggie said, and her mind flashed back to what Quinn and the other man had said about Delos and her brother.

Delos sighed. "I'm sorry, Maggie, maybe you'll see him again, but for now you're going to have to give up."

"I'm not going to give up! I'll never give up!" Maggie stood up tall. "He's my brother. I'm not going to abandon him."

"You're not abandoning him," Delos clenched his teeth. "Please, Maggie, just…" He shook his head. "Get in the cart."

Maggie didn't move.

"Get. In. The. Cart." Delos repeated. It was clear he was used to being listened to the first time.

"What's going on?" A voice rang out from behind them. "Delos, what are you doing?"

Thea Harman.

-8-

Thea got the feeling she'd just walked in on something very private.

"I'm not leaving," The slave, Maggie- wasn't that her name? - said.

"Get in the cart," Delos was getting tired of saying those words, Thea could tell.

"I'm not leaving until I find my brother." Maggie said.

Then Thea grasped the situation. Delos had finally bought Maggie, but Maggie wasn't having any of it. "You're never going to find him," Delos said through clenched teeth. "Not here, anyway."

Maggie shook her head. "And I suppose you'd know everything about that, wouldn't you? I heard them talking. They said you killed him."

"I didn't kill him," Delos looked shocked at that. About as shocked as Thea. Delos was a lot of things. Crazy: slightly, spoiled: very, selfish: definitely, but a murderer: not his style.

"Well, then, where is he?" Maggie demanded.

Delos hesitated. "Black Dawn."

Maggie's eyes searched his, scanning for a sign of deceit, then her face fell and she backed into the cart. "Then to Black Dawn we go."

Thea began to back out of the barn, realizing she'd been forgotten- if she'd ever really been acknowledged in the first place.

Thea had just made it to the doors of the stable when she crashed into a panicked Eric. "Run." Was all he said.

And when Thea looked behind him, she saw why.

Blue flames completely engulfed the Academy, and they were spreading.

-0-

Jez hadn't meant to ignite the school, but looking back on it, she still couldn't see another option.

Lily had tried to take Claire, and her goons were close to getting away with it, but one glance at the situation and Jez's moral conflict was solved.

Help the humans and risk herself, or stay out of it. It wasn't like that anymore.

It was: Claire or her?

Claire was helpless, Claire didn't understand, she couldn't defend herself.

So Claire it was.

She'd been trailing the big men, obviously hired for their muscle, when a limping human had come up behind her, with a determination set in his expression to match her own.

He gave her a look, nodded, and then fell in step beside her.

He was quiet, despite the limp, which meant two things. One: he'd had it for a very long time, and two: he knew what they were dealing with. Or, at least, he did to some scale.

She didn't particularly want his help, but whoever he was, he was there for Claire, which made them, for the time being, allies. Except for she didn't want an ally.

"Who are you!" She demanded under her breath.

"I'm here to help," He answered.

"I don't want help." Jez said and pressed herself against the corner, then peered around it. She looked back at Hugh. "I work alone."

"Not anymore," He said.

Jez sighed, but one look at his face revealed he was set in his decision. Nothing she said would change that. "Just stay behind me and make yourself scarce."

They waited until the men reached a stairwell, then they struck. Well, that's what Jez wanted to do, the boy had other plans. Jez wanted to take them by surprise, attack them from behind, and made her plan very clear, so that she and her newfound partner were on the same page.

Either they weren't, or he was going off on his own because at that moment, he stepped out of the shadows and said, "What are you doing?"

_If you're trying to guilt them out of this, it won't work._ She wished she had her telepathic powers, if only to send him that message.

"And why would that be your business?" The shorter, stockier one of the two men asked.

"It's not, but it is hers," He nodded at Claire. "She's a free woman, if I'm not mistaken. You have no right to be carrying her off like this."

"It's my birthday," Lily Redfern stepped out from behind the men. "I want the girl, I get the girl."

The boy shook his head of fair hair. "You'll have to take that up with her family, and I'm afraid, they are not here at the moment. You'll have to wait until they visit, or Claire goes home."

_Playing ignorant won't do us any good either! _Jez mentally cried in despair.

"Do you know who I am, Vermin?" Lily snarled. "I'm Lillian Redfern, daughter of Hunter Redfern. Do you have any idea what that means?"

The boy shrugged. "Should I."

Jez got the feeling he did, and then remembered her earlier commitment. She had to protect him. To stand right around the corner and listen to the boy being killed was just as bad as killing him herself.

"He doesn't, but I do," Jez stepped around the corner… and almost froze.

Standing in front of her was quite possibly the coldest, most beautiful girl she'd ever seen. Silky black hair, with eyes like her fathers, Lily was a real catch.

But she couldn't let that get to her.

"And who are you?" Lily sneered.

"Jez," Jez introduced herself.

"Jez what?" Lily was growing impatient.

"Goddard," Jez answered truthfully.

Lily's nostrils flared and her eyes narrowed. "Goddard isn't a vampire name."

Jez knew she should have let it be, she shouldn't have dignified this monster with and answer, but instead she said, "I'm not a vampire."

She dug her nails into her palm, releasing a stream of blood. She'd gone through this a thousand times in her head since the boy had revealed himself. Jez couldn't take on _all three _vampires and protect both the boy and Claire without the use of blue fire. Jez knew what she was capable of, and this was something she just wouldn't be able to pull off on strength and wit alone- especially since she'd let her more human side take over.

She felt the blue fire well up inside her, she felt it flooding out, she felt the flames licking her hand, then the walls, then Lily. All in a split second.

The flames were weak, for blue fire, but they were hot. The stones began to melt around them as the blue power latched onto the walls and used them as a burning material.

Lily's eyes widened as she realized what Jez had in that exact moment. They had to get out.

Jez shot forward and snatched Claire from the arms of the vampire, while she still could. His grip was loose with shock, and Claire was easily taken.

Jez may not be as invincible as she was when she had drunk blood, but she was still stronger and more durable than a normal 18 year old girl. So she settled Claire's limp, unconscious body on her shoulder and grabbed the boy's hand, then ran.

She instinctively knew how to navigate through the flames, knew what sparks would flare into something bigger, and which paths were safe.

She also knew Lily and her guards were close on their tails, and if Jez thought there was any remote chance of them just letting her get away with Claire and the boy, she was dead wrong.

One look cast back at Lily confirmed Jez's suspicion. Lily wanted Jez.

And as soon as they burst outside, Lily's men were on them.

Jez was soon overtaken- one thing she wished she had not retained from her days as a blood drinker was the ability to heal within moments. But it had stayed, and there was nothing she could easily cut herself with. One hand was holding Claire and the other was leading the boy.

So her nails were out of the question. And Jez hadn't time to think of anything else. As soon as the idea ran through her mind, she knew she'd taken to long to dismiss it and didn't have time to look for anything else.

She was struggling, but it was useless. They tied her up, along with the boy and Claire, and hauled them to a pair carts. Lily hopped up on top of one and gestured to the men. They pushed Jez into the one Lily was on, and slammed the doors shut.

Then the carts were off. Jez knew she could jump out of the cart and risk minimal injury- but Claire and the boy would be hurt worse if they tried.

So they sat. Jez glared at the boy sitting, actually more like slumping, across from her.

"If we'd gone your way, we'd all be a bloody pulp by now," He said, as if reading her mind.

She knew he was probably right, but she wanted someone to blame, and he was the only person she could think of.

"Don't talk to me," she snapped then turned her head to the side.

"What's she to you?" The boy asked, nodding at Claire, not getting or not caring about Jez's not-so-subtle hint. "I mean, vampires don't usually concern themselves with the welfare of a human."

"I'm not a vampire." Jez answered simply. "Didn't you hear me when I said it before?"

"You're Jezebel Redfern," the boy said. "All Redferns are vampires."

"Not this one," Jez answered. "What's your name?"

"Hugh." The boy said. "Hugh Davis."

"Well, Hugh, you screwed everything up." Jez grumbled. She knew she was being mean, but she was past caring. "I had everything all planned out, and then you decided to improvise."

"I thought we couldn't take them," Hugh admitted. "But that was before you did that thing with the fire."

Jez sighed. "And now Lily knows."

"No she doesn't." Hugh said. "I think that's why she took all of us. I only knew it was you because I didn't do anything, and Claire was unconscious the whole time. But it all happened too fast. Lily doesn't have the information I do, so she couldn't have eliminated Claire or me. It's her lucky guess if she figures it out."

Jez shook her head. "Vampires can see more. What looks like a blur to a human could be perfectly clear to a-"

"Not this time," Hugh interrupted. "Trust me."

Jez sighed, letting the subject go for the time being. "So, what do we do now?"

"We wait." Hugh said.

-8-

The flames chased Thea and Eric into the forest, which was pretty much the worst place to be in this event.

The trees around them would burst into tinder when the flames reached them, but there was nowhere else to run.

David had joined them along the way, where exactly was still fuzzy.

Actually, everything that had happened was fuzzy. The only thing Thea allowed herself to think about was _now_. The present.

So she ran. She took any path not devoured by the fire she could. Her skirts were hiked up in a very un- ladylike manner, but that was at the bottom of her list of priorities.

She now understood what it was like to think like an animal. Sure, she had entered their minds before, but it wasn't until now that she'd fully understood the panic of a forest- fire or a predator.

She also understood the panic. She understood that panic made you near- sighted.

She understood exactly how panic worked as she and her two companions came upon a dead end.

A wall of boulders blocked off any paths that may have once been there.

"There!" Eric pointed up.

And Thea saw exactly what he was pointing at, and she knew it was crazy. But the panic overrode any common sense she might have otherwise had in this situation.

A cave nestled up in the boulder wall. Formed by two large boulders on either side, and an even larger one on top, it was high up and safe from the fire.

Thea stuck her foot in a crevasse and grabbed one of the walls natural hand holds. It was only once she was half- way up that she remembered the Academy was stone, and it had burned. Who was to say the boulders would not melt as well?

But she was too far up now to stop, and the boys were right beneath her. So, climbing the rest of the way up, and hauling herself into the cave, she sat huddled.

Eric came up next, taking a spot next to her, then David, who sat across from them. David, who was closest to the edge, looked down, and sighed with relief. "It's not affecting the rock. Actually, it seems to be dying down. It's not blue anymore, just a faint orangey color. Like normal flames."

It was silent for a while, Thea running through fire calming spells in her head, to no avail, and then Eric said. "What was that?"

Thea shook her head. "I don't know. I've never seen anything like it."

-8- **(This happened while Thea, Eric, and David were running)**

Ash's heart almost stopped when he saw the academy in the distance. For once, the gloom surrounding the school had been penetrated and everything was clear. Fire.

Bright, blue fire.

But Mary- Lynnette wasn't in there. She was…

Ash concentrated and his eyes fixed on a pair of carts, rumbling one after the other, away from the academy. She was in the first one.

The road they were on was perpendicular to the one he was on, so, cutting through the underbrush between the two roads, he pushed his horse faster than he'd pushed it all throughout the day.

The poor thing was exhausted, but Ash didn't have time to think about that now, at the moment, his focus was only on the cart.

He soon reached the other road and was thundering down it, when he noticed a figure on top of the second cart.

Lily Redfern.

Of course, he should have known. She'd been a concern of his when he'd left the academy, but Mary- Lynnette had promised to steer clear of her. He should have known it would be more complicated than that.

Then, an idea popped into his head.

Revenge.

Not the most original thing to do, but it would almost certainly be satisfying. It would also save Ash a lot of trouble when he reached Mary- Lynnette.

So, pulling up to the side of the carriage, he reached up and grabbed one of the two hulks that sat on either side of Lily. Yanking the man off, the cart became unbalanced, tipping from one side to the other. It fell of the road and into a ditch, but Ash didn't stay to see what happened next.

Instead, he raced off after the first cart.

-8-

The whole world spun tipsy- turvey, then everything went still.

Claire moaned, and Jez shushed her, trying to get a clue as to what had just happened. The cart was on its side, and she could hear Lily's yelling through the cheap wooden walls of the cart.

"Who was that?" She was yelling. "You saw him, didn't you? Who was it?"

"No one I recognize," came a deep voice. "But he's too far ahead already; we'd never catch up to him at the rate he was going. Besides, we need to deal with this mess first."

Jez got the feeling he was pointing at the cart.

Jez looked over at Hugh, only to find him out cold with a growing bruise on his forehead. There went her newly founded escape plan.

-8-

Ash pushed his horse forward and forward… and it collapsed.

He'd known it was coming, but did it really have to be now? Why couldn't it have been as he was riding away with Mary- Lynnette?

Ash lay sprawled on the ground; the breath knocked out of his lungs for a moment, and then shakily rose to his feet.

He glanced at the horse.

Passed out.

So Ash did the only thing he could.

He ran.

Vampires didn't have super-speed- sure, they could run for longer periods of time than humans without tiring, but they did not have super-speed. Because of this, Ash soon lost sight of the cart.

He stopped running, stared after a cart he could no longer see, then sat in the middle of the road feeling exhausted and lost.

**And there you go!**

**ONE MORE CHAPTER AND THEN PART 2 TIME! **

**Please review!**


	30. The Beginning of the End

**(Please forgive all the mistakes- I know I made a lot- I was sort of half asleep when I wrote this and to fix most of the mistakes I'd have to rewrite A LOT of stuff. It's really slacker-ish of me to do this kind of thing on the very last chapter, but I promise I'll go back and fix it later…. If I feel like it.)**

**Chapter 20- The Beginning of the End**

**Later that Afternoon:**

Rashel had made it out alive, which was a miracle in itself, but that she had survived without a scratch was in every way astounding.

She had been sure she was a goner, and then suddenly a path had opened up in front of her. She was a bit hesitant at first- as she was all too used to the promising illusions magic could offer- then shook it off, telling herself that this may very well be the only chance she'd have to escape.

Now she was walking down the road away from the academy. Her mission would be a useless attempt now. There would be no visit from Vicky's vampire target; there was no school anymore, so why should Rashel stay?

Suddenly, there was a dramatic crease in the road, almost as if something had swerved and…

Her eyes landed on a beat up wagon. She rushed over, but a speedy investigation revealed nothing she couldn't have already deduced. She headed back to the road and began following the tracks of a second wagon. The tracks of the wheels on this one were very similar to the one that had driven off the road. They probably belonged to the same person.

She was deep in thought when she finally noticed something blocking her path.

A horse. It wasn't dead, but it was completely exhausted, as if it had been heavily worked. He could have been one of the wagon horses that the driver had let go when it became more of a burden than a benefit- but that didn't make sense.

No… someone must have been chasing one of the wagons, or maybe the wagon was chasing whoever had been on the horse. She looked down at the dusty road. The hoof prints overlapped those of the wheels. That meant the horse had been chasing the wagon.

Rashel stepped past the horse and saw that that's where a set of human footprints began. The horse must have collapsed and the rider had continued after the wagon on foot. It was a futile effort, so Rashel figured whoever had done this must have been desperate.

She sped up and scanned the both the road and the brush around it. A figure eventually appeared against the horizon. Encouraged, Rashel broke into a jog- but stopped dead when she realized who the figure was.

Ash Redfern, and he was… was he crying? He'd never struck her as one who would cry when he got upset.

As she crept forward, she could make out vague mutterings. "Should have been faster… shouldn't have stopped… she's gone…"

Rashel stepped off the road and silently padded over to a tree, bracing herself she tugged at the branch of a nearby tree. It snapped off- forming a crude stake.

She glanced over her shoulder at the vampire, but he hadn't seemed to hear her. She wandered back over, feeling reassured by the hunk of deadly wood in her hand, and walked right up to him.

"Who's gone?" Rashel asked. "Why were you chasing that wagon?"

Ash looked up at her with tearstained eyes. He looked at the stake, then back at her. "Mary- Lynnette." She had to strain to hear him.

"Why," Rashel asked harshly. "How," She was confused.

"Lily Redfern," he put his head in his hands. "I should have known, I shouldn't have left."

"Lily Redfern?" Rashel asked, "But, why…?"

Ash didn't say anything.

"Why," Rashel prodded at him with her makeshift stake.

"I don't know." Ash shook his head. "She was in the cart, so were some other girls, but I wasn't fast enough."

Rashel's eyes narrowed- this was most certainly an act. There was no way he could care this much about the maid. But it seemed so real. He really did seem heartbroken.

"And what about that other cart?" She asked. "The one that drove off the road?"

"Lily was on it." Ash said. "I just… I couldn't resist the idea of revenge."

Rashel showed no emotion, though a bad feeling was creeping up on her. "Who else was in the cart with Mare?"

"I don't know." Ash sighed, and wiped a tear off his face. "I should have known Lily was up to something, but I couldn't stay. Not without putting her in danger," He looked up at Rashel. "Right?"

Rashel frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Ash sighed and shook his head. He took a deep breath, and pulled himself together. Standing, he said, "Lily's birthday is in a month. Of what I can guess, she's taken the girls to eat. Why she chose Hawthorne… I don't know. But she did." Ash nodded at Rashel's stake and smiled a watery, half-hearted smile. "I knew it."

"You knew it?" She asked incredulously. "Knew what?"

"That you were a vampire hunter." Rashel made a move to deny it, but Ash interrupted her. "I started to suspect when you said that thing about Jeremy, about knowing how dangerous he was. Then, everything else just came together. The more I watched the more I noticed. The way you walk so silently, the way your eyes constantly dart around the room." Ash gave a weak shrug. "I didn't look, but I bet you have a whole stash of weapons hidden somewhere in your dorm."

Rashel scowled and shifted so that she could easily jump aside should he swing a blow. "If you look hard enough for something in anyone, you'll find it. The only real discoveries are made by accident." Rashel lifted the stake.

"But I'm right, aren't I?"

"What do you want," Rashel began to back away.

"Your help." Ash said. "I know you want to find these girls- it's kind of your job, right?- and I do too. You'll need my help."

"I'm not about to team up with-" Rashel was cut off.

"Just let me explain." Ash pleaded. "I need your vampire hunting expertise, and you need the information I can get you. You know how to sneak around and kill vampires, but you won't know where to go without me. I can talk to people, get the information." Ash took a step forward. "I can't do this without you, and you can't do this without me."

Rashel, as much as she hated to admit it, knew he had a point. If she was going to find these girls- and he was right, it was kind of her job- she would need him. She also knew she was probably going to regret her next words. "Just stay away from my neck."

-0-

Maggie threw herself against the cart in an attempt to rock it over, but she just wasn't heavy enough. The cart was too sturdy. "Delos!" She shouted, her throat rough from overuse.

"Forget it, Maggie." He called back. "Going back would be suicide. You saw those flames. There's no saving them."

But that wouldn't stop her from trying.

She threw herself against the other side of the cart and succeeded in nothing but giving herself a bruise.

-0-

Thierry was frantic.

More than frantic. He was the sort of desperate and worried that words could not even hope to explain.

But under all his panic, the bitter irony of the situation stuck itself in his heart. It always happened this way. She would love him, and then she would disappear. When he'd found her a second time in the same life, he'd felt as if it was a sign that things would be different this time around.

But they weren't, he should have known.

Hannah, his Hana, was nowhere to be found.

-0-

The crowed certainly bore no resemblance to 'controlled' by any stretch of imagination, but it was better than it had been. The survivors were grouped together, in a loose sort of sense, while authorities struggled to estimate a death toll.

It seemed as though quite a few residence of Hawthorne were dead, but what intrigued Keller about this event was not how the fire had suddenly started, or how it seemed to burn on stone, but that it only killed night people.

Not a single human had been singed. Although, there were quite a few humans missing, no bodies had been found.

Lily and Hunter Redfern were gone as well, which raised Keller's eyebrows- as their departure coincided with the disasters of that afternoon, but the authorities seemed to be willing to let it slide.

She, luckily, had been able to spot Galen in the crowed- unlike so many others who had yet to spot their friends or loved ones. It relieved her immensely to know he was ok.

She hadn't, however, gone over to make sure. Iliana was doing a fine job of that, and besides, Keller had other things to worry about. Such as her actual job.

In the days following her self- enacted service to Galen she'd concerned herself mainly with the prince's safety, while treating her job at Hawthorne like a second priority. She couldn't do that now. While Galen was ok, hundreds of students still needed calming.

They were hysterical, and for once, Keller did not look down on them for the weakness. She had been terrified too. She'd never seen nor heard of anything like what had just happened.

-0-

Galen knew what was coming.

When his parents found out- which was inevitable- he would surely have one hysterical mother and one stoic father- who would undoubtedly find some way to fit the situations into the whole "choose an animal" campaign he had going.

And then there was Iliana. It wasn't that he didn't like her, she was quite nice, but sometimes she got on his nerves. She was like a glass doll: pretty, but not very dependable. She was on the edge of a meltdown, and while he comforted her, he could not resist comparing her to Keller- who was, at the moment, searching the ground for the fallen.

While Iliana had a sort of grace to her, she would never shine as bright as Keller. While Iliana offered that sort of typical, caring wife future, Keller represented something far more appealing to Galen. Keller was the sort of girl who never relied on a man to get what she wanted. She never backed down in an argument, and she never abandoned something, or someone, she believed in.

But that same attitude he so loved would put him in a difficult position. Galen knew no matter how much he despised it, while he would be whisked away to some far away fortress under heavy guard, she would stay here and remain an anchor to all who needed her.

-0-

Morgead sunk deeper and deeper into despair.

It had been nearly three hours and he'd gleaned not even a trace of Jez. He combed through the crowds, a face among faces, looking for that tell- tale mane of red hair. But he found nothing.

Scanning, sniffing, and reaching out telepathically.

No sign of Jez was yielded.

It wasn't until nearly nightfall, when Morgead had given up, that he found his first clue: a wagon that had veered off the road and into the ditch. Her sent was all over the crash.

But so was Lily Redfern's.

He had no idea what any of this meant, but he didn't care. He headed in the same direction they had- not thinking of the consequences, only the rewards.

-0-

_Just my luck,_ Hannah thought as the carriage jostled back and forth._ I finally realize the truth, I'm finally able to love him without doubts, and this happens._

Even hours after she'd seen him last, the trail of his hands still burned, the imprints of his kisses throbbed, and his joyous smile of relief still swam behind her closed, blindfolded eyes.

_Just when that happens, he's yanked away from me. Or, rather, I'm yanked away from him. Again._

-8-

Mare lay there, hanging onto the silver chord. She could feel Ash on the other end. She could feel his panic and his sorrow. She could tell he'd lost them.

But still she held on.

He would find her again, she was sure of that, even as they grew farther and farther apart and the link between them grew weaker and weaker.

-0-

The sound of David's snores floated to Thea's ears, keeping her from sleep.

The fire had died out just an hour before, but the decision to stay in the cave for the night had been unanimous. The climb down in the dark would be nothing short of suicide, and even if they got down unharmed, they would never find their way through the forest. It was too intricate and they were in too deep. Thea doubted they were even still on Hawthorne property.

So, there she was, the victim of David's snores. She looked over at said boy, and froze. He breathed in, breathed out, and… the snore. It wasn't in time with his breathing. She leaned closer and listened. The snoring did not come from him.

She looked over at Eric. It wasn't him either.

She closed her eyes and trained her ears in on the source. It was further back, toward the deepest part of the cave. Hunching over on her hands and knees, she began the crawl.

The cave roof sloped dramatically, and the stalactites nicked her back if she didn't press herself to the ground. There even came a part where she had to tuck her arms in by her sides and wriggle forward. Finally, the roof got higher and Thea was able to get back on her hands and knees.

A cool draft hit her face and she looked around. It was pitch black, which was odd, because if there was a breeze than there must be an opening, which would imply starlight at the very least.

But there was nothing. The breeze stopped, then started again… it was in synch with the snores- which were much louder now.

Goddess, whatever was sleeping must have been a giant beast. The snores were almost deafening and the farther back she crawled, the more forceful the breeze- or rather, breath- battered against her.

But it was hitting her at an angle, which meant…

She figured it out a minute too late. Her hand came down, expecting firm ground, but found none. Thea's top half fell through a pit in the cave floor while her legs braced themselves against the cave walls- preventing the rest of her from falling through.

The second she passed through the hole, she froze. An evil so dark it paralyzed her hit her top half and pounded against her. She felt herself growing weaker and weaker, as if whatever was in there was feeding off her…

… and then somehow found an unexpected strength welling up inside her.

She heaved herself up on muscle power alone and slithered out of the hole. She lay there, breathing heavily for a moment, then scrambled away.

Stalactites sliced her back, but she was beyond caring. All that mattered was getting away from that pit, and whatever slept inside it. She was back in the main cave before long. She scurried over to the main entrance and dry heaved over the side.

Her stomach clenched and unclenched, wracking her body. Before long, a presence moved up beside her and rested a hand on her back.

"Thea," Eric's voice gasped. "What happened?" The rustling of fabric, then something pressing against her back. His shirt. He'd seen the scratches.

She collapsed with relief, and almost fell out of the cave. Eric caught her and pulled her back into the main cavern. "Thea?" He said again.

Tremors shook her body, and her teeth chattered. She curled up and pressed herself against his chest.

She'd never felt like that before. She'd never felt so cold and hopeless, as if everything was being sucked out of her. She felt weak and ill- she felt like she was dying.

Eric's arms snaked around her and held her close. His shirt still clung to her back, soaking up the blood, so his chest was bare. There was no barrier between her and the warmth she so needed. She forced herself closer, not caring that she may regret the action later. All she cared about was the goodness he could offer.

-8-

Eventually, she stopped shaking. Warmth seeped into her body, accompanied by crushing exhaustion. The adrenaline was out of her system, as was the ice, and she finally allowed herself to relax. She sighed against Eric's chest.

"Thea?" He said again. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Thea burrowed her head into the crook of his neck and whispered, "There's something down there."

"Something…?" Eric trailed off.

"I don't know what it is." Thea's voice hitched. "Oh, goddess, it was so terrible."

"Just go to sleep." Eric said. "You need rest. We can talk more in the morning."

Thea, as reluctant as she was, drifted off. And in her last moments of consciousness, she realized the snoring had stopped.

The beast, whatever it was, had woken.

**THE END**

**No seriously, there isn't going to be a part two.**

**Hah! Just kidding. Did I get you? I hope I got you.**

**I'll post a notice or something when I finally get Part II up and running.**

**Until then, enjoy this sneak peek:**

Thea woke to a mood completely opposite than the freezing terror of the night before.

She was warm and rested and somewhere in the night the sleep that had started off rocky and filled with nightmares had turned comfortable and deep. There was a pair of arms around her, she knew, that should definitely not be there. But she couldn't bring herself to move.

She burrowed in deeper and tried to sink back into unconsciousness- but alas, it wasn't happening. Thea finally resigned to opening her eyes, and when she did, she saw that Eric was awake as well. He starred down at her with those big, green eyes and a small smile on his face.

Thea debated whether or not she should bolt up and act ashamed at being at rest in a man's arms. She couldn't. She wanted to stay there forever, no matter how improper the notion was.

**ALSO: could you please tell me who you want the first chapter to feature? Once I get going, I'll be okay, but right now, I have a whole bunch of plotlines going and no idea where to start. (Yeah, that clip above is pretty much all I have written.)**


	31. Part 2 AN

**Hey guys! Just thought I'd let you know: I posted chapter one of part 2!**

**Until next time (which will presumably, hopefully, be when you've finished chapter one) Bye!**


End file.
